Skylander Saga
by konor of the skies
Summary: Time has pass...pages turn...and a new sky high adventure revel! after leaveing para in search of his past. Guin discover a world with a ancent evil... that knows Guin! Guin must become the leader of the skylanders and master the elements and bring light back to the human world! or watch as both skylands and the human world disappear... like a bad memory. Rated T just to be safe..
1. Book 1 Air all chapters

(note I do not own skylanders and guin saga all rights resevel)

Prolog

A stage was set. Instruments were playing in the background. Suddenly a phantom walk on stage he had no body just cloth floating in mid air. A blue zipper shirt. A red vest. A long green hat with a bell at the end of the tail he also had to black buttons sewn on to the front of the floating hat….. Acting as his eyes. He wore a pair of white gloves and brown shoes. He also wore a long white scarf with blue stripes. He then clear his throat (even though he didn't have one) and began to speak…..

(Spirito) hello everybody! thanks for comeing! I'm Konor of the skies…..but in this world I'm know as Spirito…. Don't ask why. What you about to see is the story about a…errr…..man with no memory of his past EXCEPT for the name of his soul mate. But first lets me set the scene….

_In a time long before parra and mogul. Humans and monster's lived together in harmony from Gillman and gremlins everything was peaceful… Until one day human's heard of a great power in the heart of the monster kingdom. The power of the element's. _

_Air._

_Life. _

_Fire._

_Tech._

_Undead._

_Water._

_Earth._

_And magic._

_The human's wanted to control this strange yet wondrous power. But the monster would not share it because human's would misuse it for there greedy desire. thrust started the first war. Man and beast struggle for the element's power. Until one day the most powerful of creatures the Arkyin had enough. They ripped the monster's village out of the earth and sent the creature's high high into the skies…..out of the reach of human hand's_

_Many years have pass a 5000__th__ in fact. humans have forgotten about the element's and the creature's and new kingdoms were born. but then one night the kingdom of parra was attack by the mogul ….. and the king and queen slain. However the brave princess renda and her cowardly brother raimas escape by using a strange device and find themselves in the rune woods. They were attack but were save by a strange creature half man half beast who had no memory of his past except for two name's. Guin and Aurra._

_after many adventure with the twin's he heard a voice….._

_Head north guin!_

_And so ends this story….._

_STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

_Spirito ran onto the stage flaring his hands around._

_(Spirito) No no no no no NO! it is not the end….in fact…. Its only the beginning of Guin's story. _

_Chapter one _

_Chain between worlds_

_Mist cover everything noting could be seen. Suddenly a cloak figure walk through the mist. Yellow eyes piece through the darkness of the hood _

_"____What is this place" the figure said _

_His voice was deep but strong. Suddenly he heard a whisper and in the mist he saw what look like a whisp_

_Guin__… __Guin tried to listan but the voice was distorted _

_"__do you know my past?"guin ask the __strange spirit . __Follow __the whisp said with a bit of happiness in the tone. The whisp race off before guin living behind a blue ghostly trail. The man named; guin; fallow the phantom through the mist. As he followed the trail guin lost his footing but retain it. He look down to a bottomless abyss. Without the wisp's help guin would have fallen to his doom. Guin continue with caution and stop when his reach A giant chain hanging over an abyss. Suddenly a gust of wind blew off his hood revealing his face. He had a human body but had a head of a leopard! Suddenly the whisp appear _

Crossed…. There you'll find people like you. The whisp said before fading. Guin look across the chain. "Finally…I'm getting close to my past…..at long last." Guin said before going across the chain

High in the sky high high in the sky.

A series of island's floating across the cloud's with many villages on them on one of the island's a machine could be seen projecting light into the sky

It was known as the core of light

An old man was seen on the balcony. He was wearing a blue robe with different symbols and a Viking hamlet. His name was master eon Suddenly a dark ominous cloud rolls in over the core….. Kaos has returned again….

Chapter 2

Destruction of the light…

It was a beautiful morning in skylands. A loud snore was being heard from a small tree house with a purple roof. Suddenly a loud ringing noise was heard from one of the room's. a annoyed groan followed by a yarn. There was a short silence suddenly a panic voice rang out.

; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I OVERSLEPT!

A loud crashing sound followed by panic screaming as the noise made it way to the front door. A purple dragon rushes out before tripping on a root. The sound of the fall woke up a small golden dragonfly as it hum and flew to the young dragon's side.

(Spyro) Sorry Sparks I don't have time to play right now.

The dragonfly buzzed disappointed and flew away.

; Master eon! ; Is something wrong? ; A mole wearing a green jacket and a pair of glasses said worrying. ; Have you ever noticed dark ominous clouds to be a good thing Hugo? ; Hugo nodded. Suddenly a giant head appears from a dark castle hovering in the storm

; Greeting master eon it is I Kaos! I have come to destroy the core of light and reshape skylands as its emperor I KAOS; he yell evilly; Yes KAOS K.A.O.S ; he spelled

'KAOS I should have known and….. What did you do to your head it looks ridiculous; Eon said

;uh WHAT!; inside the castle Kaos turn out to be a short bald wizard standing on a portal.

; My head is awesome I tell you. Fear it! Fear the wrath of my GIANT FLOATING HEAD! : Kaos scream. ;See I told you it wasn't scary enough; a troll said while sweeping . ; Silence Glumeshanks!; Kaos yelled at his servant.

In a old clock tower

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A alarm clock rang on a metal desk. A annoyed groan came from a bed

(?) ug five more minutes mommy….

The alarm rang louder and louder until BANG In the alarm clocks place was a burnt mark. a tire and annoyed orange gremlin got out of bed…. Holding a smoking gold gun. (Trigger happy) I said FIVE more minutes.

Back at the core of light the battle was really heating up

all The skylanders (except Spyro Gill grunt and Trigger happy) were battling Kaos force of darkness…. And they were winning which made Kaos M.A.D

(Glumshanks) Okay I added up the score

Glumeshanks held up a badly drawn picture of the skylanders winning

(Glumeshanks) We…. suck. Maybe we should go to plan B

(Kaos) No! Glumeshanks! I have a much better ideal go to …. Plan Z!

Suddenly a dark 8 headed figure moved over the core of light. Eon look terrified he then look at all the skylanders and knew what he needed to do.

Using the last of his power he cast a protection spell on all the skylanders. And then a destructive blast destroy the core of light in one blow …..and it master too…

As guin set foot on the floating island he heard a loud explosion and saw some smoke too.

(Guin) Wh- What happened.!?

The leopard man quickly ran up the stairs and gasp at the horrible disaster

He was so distracted he didn't notice a gold slinging gremlin. Harpoon firing Gillman. And a purple dragon. About to land right on top of him!

Chapter 3

Portal Master Guin!

Oh no oh no oh no we killed him! He dead!

No he not he just KO

KO?

Knock Out

OHhhhhhhhhhhhh

For a second there I thought we killed him

I TOLD you trigger happy couldn't drive!

Hey fish boy! It wasn't my fault It was that explosion

(Guin) ohhhhhh wh- what happen?

(Gill grunt) look he wakening up

Guin began to regain his vision and saw a purple dragon a gun wielding gremlin and a Gilman with a harpoon gun.

Quickly he got into a battle stance and pull out the blade which he receive from the Sem tribe.

(Trigger happy) whoa whoa whoa there we not going to hurt you. now put down the EXTREAMLY sharp blade before you hurt's someone with and by someone I mean me.

Guin scan the three creatures before him and decided to trust them after all they look harmless enough.

(Trigger happy) the name's trigger happy. No gold no glory.

(Gill grunt) gill grunt. Fear the fish!

(Spyro) Spyro. All fire up! And your name?

Guin remain silent

(Trigger happy) come on you can tell us! What's the matter cat's got your tongue?

(Guin)….Guin. warrior who does not what country he lived or born in.

(Spyro) What!? You don't know who you are or have any idea where you came from?

Guin nodded

(gill grunt) Wow. And I though trigger happy was clueless.

That comment gave gill grunt a punch from trigger happy.

Guin look around at ruins of the temple

(Guin) what happen here?

(?) Kaos happing!

Suddenly a four arm yeti broke out of a pile of rubble.

(Spy Gill & Trigg) Slam Bam!

Suddenly MORE creatures emerge from the rubble.

(Wham shell) I though I was going die!

(Ghost Roaster) I die once and I'm glad I didn't die again.

(Eruptor) Hey….where's master Eon?

Everyone look around for there master until.

(Stealth elf) Fellow skylanders…. I found master eon…..but he has left this world.

(Everyone) WHAT!?

The skylander gather to the center of the ruin's….only to find eon's staff and helmet.

(Stump smash) Master…..no

(Boomer) wow….. I always knew master eon would die in a really cool explosion.

Guin look at the "skylanders' for a moment before his hand begins to sting. he growl's in pain.

(Spyro) What the matter Guin?

(Guin) I'm fine….. just… my hand started to hur-Argggg!

Guin shudder in agony and fell to the floor.

(Cynder) Spyro! What's wrong with him?

(Spyro) Guin? Are you okay?

Suddenly the leopard man rises his hand and a light began to glow from it. the light engulf him. the skylander's began to panic . and calm down when he emerge from the light unharmed…but slightly different. He was now wearing white trousers a black shirt with a portal master medallion and a white cloak with elemental symbols engrave on it. he also wore two silver gauntlets..one for magic and one for holding his sword. On his feet was a pair of big leather boots. On the bottom of each boot was marking that look like a leopard paw print.

(terrafin) Whoa….that's….the…..coolest…..thing….ever!

Hello? Is anybody there?

Guin turn his attention to a rock moving slightly. Suddenly Hugo emerge from a tunnel under the rock.

(Hugo) Thank the arkyin your all aright and…..wait is that…. A master amulet?

(Guin) What are you saying….and who are you?

Hugo got up from the hole and dusted himself off.

(Hugo) Um… Hugo….Hugo bookmark. The helper of master eon the portal master of light. at your service…..master….

(Guin) Guin….and no I'm not your master….

(Hugo) are those portal master garbs you're wearing?

Guin open his mouth but no words came out.

(trigger happy) guin here lost his memory he doesn't know where he was born or how he got here.

(Guin) actually….

Guin explain everything to Hugo and the skylander's about how he woke up in the rune woods with no memory how he met Renda Raimas semi and istivest. His battle's with the mogul and shido. They all gasp at the right moments.

(Hugo) So the human world really IS below the cloud sea….

(Guin)Wait I'm in…. another world?

(Drill sergeant) Skylands to be precise Sir.

Hugo began to panic

(Hugo) This is terrible if the human world does exist that means the humans are in grave danger…

(Guin) What do you mean in danger?

Hugo took out one of his books and read it.

(Hugo)that huge explosion you saw was the destruction of the core of light. without it skylands would fall apart! Kaos used a powerful creature to destroy it. But if the humans really do exist…..in other words if our world dies…..so will the human's!

That moment Guin's thought's were shattered.

(Hugo) overtime the human world will slowly die…. Crops will die. buildings will collapses. until the islands of skyland will lose all there magic and the island's will fall beneath the clouds…. Destroying both skylands AND the human world!

_(Guin) Renda and Raimas are in danger again! _

(Hugo)But there is a way…..

(Guin)There is?

(?)LOOK OUT!

CRASH!

Chapter 4

The best pilot in all of the skylands (Self proclaim) Flynn! Kingdom in panic and adventurer cali.

(Guin) (Cough) (cough) (cough) is everyone all right?

Everyone were accounted for. Guin was relived that's no one was hurt

(?) Um… a little help here?

Guin look up and saw a mabu in a pilot's suit and red scarf. His scarf was caught in a hot air balloon and was hanging from it.

(Hugo) Flynn! There you are! Stop hanging around and get down here! This is an emergency! The core of light has been destroy and master eon is gone….but we have a NEW portal master!

Flynn fell from the balloon and landed on his head…. Then quickly got up. trying to hide the pain in his face.

(Flynn) Oh yeah did you see that. I nailed it! BOOM!

(Guin) Hugo… who's…this….person?

(Hugo) Huh? OH! That's Flynn! He the best pilot in skylands…or so he claims.

(Guin) He…has quite the personality.

Flynn walk's over to Guin and Hugo.

(Flynn) Soooooooooooooo….. this is the new portawasit master. I knew old man Eon would finally kicked the bucket.

(Guin) Wa-Wa- Wait! I never agree to that! but…. I guess I have no choice now do I?

_(Guin) Could my destiny be here? Could this be my destiny? To lead the skylanders to victory? And bring back the light?_

Guin? Excuse me master Guin!

Guin thoughts were broken by Hugo's voice

(Guin) Huh? Oh! Yes Hugo you said something?

(Hugo) YES! But first you must find cali. She lived's somewhere in cloud town just a few mile south.

(Flynn) Ah that kaos really grind my gears so count me in… but if Cali's in this too than count me DOUBLE IN.

(Flynn) hey if you need a ride you looking at skylands best pilot…..let me just….. get my balloon free from the roof.

King Raimas!

Raimas turn around to face his advisor to see him in a panic state.

(Advisor) King Raimas! Your subjects are wanting a audience with you.

(Raimas) O-Okay….

A few days after Guin left. the kingdom of Parra began to suffer from strange events. first the sun stop shining. Than the river dried up. Crops began to die in front of farmers eyes.

In the throne room a angry crowd of peasants were gather there.

Raimas walk's in and sat on the throne.

(Farmer) King Raimas we been curse! The crops all wither in front of us and the river dried up.

(Peasant) Yeah and the sun stop shining too….. what in the name of Guia Is going on!?

(Raimas) please everyone remain calm!

(Guard) Calm? How can we remain calm?! We have been curse by daul himself!

The throne room was in a total chaos and Raimas didn't know what to do

(?) The core of light has been destroyed…. That what has happen.

Suddenly a ghostly image of master eon appeal in the center of the room. At that moment Renda and Semi were looking through the door and saw master eon.

(Guard) What sorcery is this!?

(Raimas) who are you?

Master eon bowed to Raimas.

(Eon) I'm Master eon the portal master of light…or at least I used to... my enemy Kaos has destroy the core of light I used the last of my power to protect my servants'. I was killed in the blast. But my servants'' survive.

Everyone gasp at this

(Eon) the core of light lies in ruins in skylands the world above the clouds.

(Raimas) a world….in the sky!?

Eon nodded

(Eon) the core of light is a machine that control's the light and nature. without it my world….and yours will die.

Everyone panic

(Eon) but not to worry a new portal master has been chosen to rebuild the core and save us all!

(Peasant) who is this "portal master"?

(Eon) Ah this is a master you all know! That you AND Renda know Raimas…a creature with amazing power. Who is half man half beast he is known as….Guin

(Renda) Guin!?

(Semi) Guin!

(Raimas)Guin!?

(Crowd) WHAT!?

(Farmer) are you telling us the fate of our world rest in the hands of a leopard headed demon!?

(Eon) No….. Guin cannot do this alone he'll need the help of my servants' a army of inhuman warriors. champions. Heroes. But they are known in skylands as…skylanders!

Skylanders…. Renda was never going to forget that name as long as she lived.

Flynn's balloon was flying out of controlled as it crash landed in cloud town

Guin Spyro Trigger happy Gill grunt and Flynn recover from the crash. Flynn than look around and saw a house with a red roof.

(Flynn) well….that's Cali's house aright. Now than I better meet her before she faint's from worry.

Flynn walked up to the door and knocked on it. There was a loud clinking sound behind the door. Suddenly the door slung open and Flynn was hit in the gut with a blue bowling ball.

Flynn then squeaks in pain and fell to the ground and curled in a fatal position. Guin then step over the pain filled Flynn and look through the door and saw a female mabu carrying a bunch of books.

(?) Oh I am so sorry I sometimes forget to turn my security system off.

(Trigger Happy) If by "security system" you mean hitting someone in the stomach with a heavy object and laugh at their suffering you mean…

(Guin) you must be Cali that Hugo mention.

(Cali) you know Hugo? Wait…..are you a portal master?

Guin nodded

(Cali) this is unbelievable! I'm talking to a real portal master!

Guin explain everything to Cali.

(Cali) finally a REAL adventure! Let's go!

On there way out they step on Flynn. Flynn was then crushed by the books that she threw behind her.

When our heroes return to the core island they heard Hugo scream.

(Hugo) Back! Back! You vile beasts!

Guin then rush into action blade at ready to slice the monster attacking Hugo in half…..he ran into the ruins where Hugo screamed to confront….sheep?

(Hugo) ha! You sheep are in trouble now! Master Guin's here!

Guin shoo the sheep away before the skylanders Cali and Flynn got there.

(Cali) Honestly Hugo…there just sheep!

Hugo then turn to Cali and gave her a serious look.

(Hugo) oh my dear Cali that's when your wrong! At first glance they may seem cute cuddly balls of fluff…but turn your back on them for one moment and they turn into vicious lint balls with beady little eyes watching your every move!

(Spyro)….yep just sheep.

Chapter 5

The eternal source of air!

Hugo was looking through a old chest and pull out a old blueprint.

(Hugo) while you were away I found a blueprint to the core of light created by the arkyin!

(Cali) Wait a minute….. I though you said that YOU were the one who built the core of light

(Guin) Is this true Hugo?

Hugo looked around worried and realized he been caught.

(Hugo)….YES I said I built the core light but…NO I really didn't.

Hugo then dusted the blueprints off and look at it.

(Hugo) if we can find the right pieces we can rebuild a NEW core of light!...but first…

Hugo then turn his attention to the overgrowth.

(Hugo) we have to get past this accursed overgrowth to the wayfinder.

Ignitor walk up to guin.

(Ignitor) I'll clear the way master.

After a few minutes the bramble was cleared… thanks to ignitor! Guin was impress! Despite their looks there were very strong!

The group made there way to a giant telescope.

(Cali) here… let me show you how it works its pretty much like a telescope but a LOT more magical it always knows which way to go.

She then turned to guin.

(Cali) THAT'S the magical part.

Hugo then look through the wayfinder.

(Hugo) I see it! The first elemental source we need….Air! the core of light was powered by ALL eight sources if we recover that air source we'll be on our way to rebuild the core of light!

Guin than look through the wayfinder and saw a spire in a killer tornado that must be It!

Flynn then look through it

(Flynn) hmmm I going to need something….something to push me through the storm!

(Cali) how bout a propeller genius?

(Flynn) no no noting like that….hmp your so cute when your trying to flirt with me…OH! I got it…..we…..need…A….propeller!

Cali just stared at him.

(Cali) Really? Really? Fine. Everyone knows that the drow patrol the sky schooner docks they will have the propeller you'll need….doubt they won't give it up without a fight through. I'll draw it on your map with a big red crayon.

(Flynn) HEY! I LIKE CRAYONS!

The drow were busy patrolling the docks. At that moment two orange ears pop behind couple of barrels.

(Guin) Trigger Happy! Get your ears down before our cover is blown.

(Trigger happy) Okay Okay...geeze your even bossier then eon.

The two ears lower into the barrel again. Two drow guards heard something but they shrug and continue to patrol.

(Spyro) "sigh's in relief " that was too close.

(Dino Rang) you said it brother.

Guin look over the barrel and pull trigger happy up by the ears.

(Guin) okay which one of these propellers will get us through the storm.

Trigger happy looks around.

(Trigger Happy) in order to get past a storm that big we need a Golding propeller. I think they have one at the end of the docks.

(Guin) Okay…. Dino rang!

Dino rang popped behind the barrels.

(Dino Rang) Yes Master?

(Guin) do you think that you'll be able to cause a distraction?

Dino rang look at a balloon boat hanging over a couple drow.

(Dino Rang) yeah I think so…..now watch in awn at the power of the tribe of the dinosaurian!

Dino rang threw one of his thee sided boomerangs. The thee sided weapon cut through the rope. Sending the boat crashing down on to the two drow. Creating quit a racket.

The drow heard the noise and went over to investigate. While they were distracted by the boat. Guin and the skylanders snuck past…..

(Guin) well done Dino rang your cleverness will be honored through history….. but why?

(Dino Rang) huh oh well it was a perfect accident waiting to hap-

Guin interrupted him.

(Guin) No… I mean why are you risking you'll lives' just to serve me?

(Gill Grunt) Well we are skylanders. it our destiny to aid the portal master.

(Trigger Happy) we would go to the ends of the sky just to help you!

(Spyro) All for one….and one for all!

Guin look around at the skylanders they were true heroes. And he knew that he could trust them.

(Drow guard) Hey you!

A bunch of drow has spotted them!

Guin drew his sword but Spyro stops him.

(Spyro) I got this!

Spyro then began to charged at the drow. Suddenly two fiery horns grew onto his head. Spyro's using irbax horns!

(Guin) What power!

(Gill Grunt) Go get them Spyro!

Spyro then knock out all the drow as if they were bowling pins.

Guin look around and saw the Golding propeller. Suddenly Flynn float down in his balloon landed a few inches away from the heroes.

(Flynn) See CAKE! I told it was easy for us heroes…heroes who like Cake!.

Guin then put his hand on his face trying to hide his smirk.

When they returned to core island the rest of the skylanders were repairing the temple. Guin was proud that all the skylanders were pitched in and rebuilding the base of operation.

(Flynn) this may take a little time to get this piece of metal on here….why don't you cool your jets…take a load off I heard the skywastits have rebuild the main hall and the master room…..AKA your pad just so you know.

(Guin) My very own…room?

(Drobot) Yeah but we had to scramble to build. It's noticing much but at least you'll be able to sleep.

(Guin) But….wait where will you sleep?

(Chop Chop) We lived in the barracks under the temple so don't worry.

It was sunset anyway… maybe it's time to call it a day.

(Guin) Attention skylanders!

This caught the skylanders attention and they all gather in front of guin.

(Guin) we have all done so well today. Now I know you'll still trying to get used to me after your master demise…..may he rest in peace. But I will do anything to meet his standers. But for now our goal is to rebuild the core of light. Now first thing in the morning we will depart to stormy stronghold to retrieved the air source. Skylanders….. You are dismissed.

The crowd of heroes decreased until there was none left. Guin then retire to his room.

as Guin laid down on the bed he began to recall what has happened.

_(Guin) I had come a long way haven't I._

_Guin remember the day he woke up and met Renda and Raimas. Meeting with the sem tribe. Battling the mogul. His dual with Shindo. Shindo. _

(Guin) Had Shindo's heart falling into darkness? Did Kaos knew I was coming? And tried to stop me?

Guin then saw a bookshelf.

_(Guin)Might as well learn about this worlds history._

Guin then pull out a scroll with skylanders on it and read it.

_Portal masters and Skylanders have a bond that's unbreakable. But they are not slaves they have choose to serve and do so willing. When skylanders are defeated in battle they turn into statues and wait until a portal master or another skylanders free them. if they fall off an island while a statue they are teleported to the core island where they rest and heal. _

Guin continue to read more scrolls. Skylands have quite a history. But after a while Guin decide it was time to turn in.

_(Guin) the skylanders…their all counting on me._

The leopard master slowly fell asleep.

The next morning…

Flynn balloon zoom wildly through the storm. Sonic boom was flying next to them.

(Flynn) Oh yeah! Now we talking! Twin turban engine! Sonic weaver radio! Advance steering system! Still had a few parts left over! A balloon worthy for…..well me.

(Guin) Yes but be careful its time to put that proclaims title of yours to use.

(Voodood) Yeah and try not to kill us while you're at it.

Guin look over to sonic boom.

(Guin) Sonic boom!

(Sonic boom) Squawk! (Yes Master?)

(Guin) Can you see the stronghold?

The griffin looks around and saw a castle being torn apart. She then squawk to Guin letting him know that they were at there destination… the stormy stronghold.

They landed and look around and saw the eternal air source in a twister.

(Boomer)…. You know..This is the part where some giant monster comes at us and tries to kill. Eat. Or mauled us.

Suddenly a giant black falcon flew past the heroes. The sight of a giant bird was too much for Flynn and he ran off screaming like a little girl.

(Voodood) Great you jinx us!

(Boomer) My bad!

Guin saw the bird and had an ideal.

(Guin) Voodood!

(Voodood) On It!

Voodood then launches his magic tether at the feathered beast. Quickly Guin grabbed Voodood's arm and hanged on as they were sent flying at the black falcon. The tether was lodged in it's back. As voodood and guin landed on the bird it shriek in pain from the axe. Guin then climbed on its head to try to control it. He then steered it to the air source and grabbed it. By then the falcon had enough he tossed the two off its back. Luckily guin and voodood were caught by sonic boom. Flynn then flew by in his balloon.

(Flynn) BOOM! One down seven to go!...and um Guin will you keep my "moment" a secret from Cali would you?

Guin chuckle.

(Flynn) Is that a yes? Please tell me that's a yes. Right?... RIGHT?

When they returned to the core. The air source popped out of Guin's hand and flew into the center of the island… and created a giant cyclone and pulled in two statues that walked on the island a few steps before stopping.

Meanwhile in Kaos castle.

(Kaos) Huh? WHAT!

Kaos lost his balance and fell onto the floor. At that moment Glumshanks walked in.

(Glumshanks) Look they found the air source.

(Kaos) YES I see they found the air source. But look who's with them…GUIN! I though I tricked that stupid boy Shindo into killing him I even gave him powers of darkness for Daul sake! But Nooooooooo he just had to failed…even when Guin was totally defenseless against the darkness.

(Glumshanks) well I not a expert like you already know but I bet its that power of light that Guin recive from the lagoon. he probably became the master of the skylanders and is rebuilding the core of light.

This scared Kaos

(Kaos) WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!

Kaos once again fell to the floor again. This time begin beating on Glumshanks.

( Kaos) find the elemental sources! I don't care where they are. JUST FIND THEM!

Suddenly the story stop and Spirito walk on the stage.

(Spirito) sooooo how's the story….. good for you huh? Well…. If you been listening to what baldy is saying… IT'S WAS A SCAM!

The phantom began banging on your computer screen.

(Spirito) DID YA HEAR THAT PEOPLE! THAT RUNT USE THAT GOLD HAIRED BRAT TO TRY TO MAKE GUIN KICK THE BUCKET! IT WAS A SETUP!

Suddenly the cloth ghost calmed down.

(Spirito)OHHHHH…. You already knew that huh? Well did you know about…THIS!

Suddenly the camera zoom in to kaos's left ear showing a life scaring ear mold.

(Spirito) AHHHHHHH! Yikes! That's going give me nightmares for a few centuries….. well….. enjoy the rest of the story. ROLL FLIM!


	2. Book 2 water chapter 1

_Note I don't own guin saga or skylanders_

_Legends of the skies_

Book 2 water

Chapter 1 a Gillman's plead.

Guin look at the two statues before Hugo walked up to

(Hugo) You did it Master Guin! Now that the air source has been integrated into the core but it will take some time to figure out our next destination.

Guin nodded and walked off. As he walk he heard a strange sound coming from his feet he look down to find a blue grub like animal at his feet. Guin read the skylander files a night ago And recognize it as wreaking ball.

The grub ran around making squeaks and barks. Guin bent down to pet the blue ball. The small dog-like bug rubbed his body aguish Guin's hand enjoying the attention before hopping off towards the beach. Guin follow the dog/bug skylander suddenly he heard a scream.

HEALLP somebody get me out of here!

Guin look around the corner and saw a Gillman wearing overalls tie up and a short green creature.

(Gillman) hey if you going to eat me. I'm really salty and high in calories.

(Lockmaster imp) If you are to eat me I'm salty and fat too!

This annoy the Gillman a lot.

(Gillman) great I heft to sit here and listen to him make up recipes…. AND I was the main ingredient! this is the worst…

While the imp was making up recipes. A shadow loom over him the imp looks around and saw Guin looking at him with a stare. The imp gulped.

(Lockmaster imp) wh- wh –what are you going to do to me?

Guin smile at him and chuckle.

(Guin) Oh I'm not going to do anything to you but my friend on the other hand….

He whistle calling wreaking ball. The grub ran by his master's side and waited for an order.

(Guin) Wreaking ball…

Wreaking ball looks at him.

(Guin) Lunch.

The imp eyes turned into dots before the grub began to chase the poor green thing. While the grub dog took care of the imp Guin walk over to the Gillman to freed him.

(Gillman) FINALY! Someone that takes me serous! No cracks about the one that got away or a REALLY big fish story.

Guin shook his head and finish uniting the last knot. With all the noise coming from the beach Hugo Cali and the some of the Skylanders headed to the beach. Right at that moment a imp bring chased by a hungry wreaking ball ran by them. The imp began to scream for help while everyone just watch the two. Hugo than saw Guin and the Gillman and went over to talk to them.

(Hugo) Guin! What in the name of skylands is going on down here!

Guin turn to Hugo.

(Guin) this Gillman was tied up by a imp.

Hugo than look at the Gillman.

(Hugo) and your name?

(Gillman) Gurglefin.

(Hugo) consumtite.

The Gillman shook his head.

(Gillman) no my name. its Gurglefin.

Gurglefin then turn to face guin.

(Gurglefin) I heard of you master guin…. I came to you for help….. you see… my village was attack by trolls. They are held up in a oil factory called oil spill island. Please help us…

The Gillman then got to his knees and began to beg.

(Guin) Gurglefin….. raise your head…. If your tribe is in danger…. Then its my duty me and the skylanders to protect those who are innocent.

Terrafin then walked up to guin.

(Terrafin) this is the perfect time to use the sky boat we have in the docks.

Terrafin ran off towards the docks. A few minutes later he came back with a boat with two giant wings. Guin and Gurglefin climbed onboard. Hugo waive to them.

(Hugo) remember Guin! You can summon any of your skylanders at any time using the portal of power inside your magic gauntlet!

Guin nodded.

As they sailed off Terrafin called Guin.

(Terrafin) um yeah… you might want to hang on to something master.

Guin was confuse but realize they were going over the water fall! Suddenly the wings caught the wind and sailed through the sky!

_(Guin) A flying ship! If only Renda and Raimas were here… no! Guin don't think about them right now…._

Meanwhile at para.

Renda and Semi were looking out the window at the sky.

(Renda) they out there somewhere semi…. Guin and the heroes of the heavens the skylanders.

(Semi) Guin…and Skylanders….friends.

Suddenly there the door open the two look behind them but no one was there.

(Renda) who's there….. show yourself!

Suddenly a bag came over her head. She struggle but soon pass out….

Kaos was walking back and forth impatiently.

Soon Glumshanks ran in.

(Glumshanks) we did it! We capture them! you were right master ! without the core of light the cloud sea has weakling to the point of passing through.

Kaos laugh evilly

(Kaos) yes! All accorded to plan….soon skylands and the human world will be under my control! And with the last human portal master I will be unstoppable!

Kaos laugh some more before swallowing a bug. He quickly drank a juice box and resumed laughing.


	3. Book 2 water chapter 2

Book 2 water

Chapter 2 olispill island.

The water was filthy with oli and sludge. The boat was sailing through the polluted water. As they dock on the island the heroes saw a large factory. Gurglefin sighs sadly.

(Gurglefin) you know… this used to be a beautiful place….but when the tolls came here it just….just…fell apart.

(Zook) everything is dead... we have't to stop this master!

When they got inside the factory they saw Gillman in cages

(Gurglefin) please you haft to save them!...hurry! I'm already starting to smell the cooking fires and tartar sauce!

When guin and the skylanders got to the center they made a plan.

(Guin) Boomer Zook when we free the Gillman you activate the detonator that you place in the oli storage.

Boomer eyes widening in excitement.

(Boomer) YES! FINALY! I GET TO BLOW SOMETHING UP!

Guin and the skylanders were disturb by Boomer's reaction. They soon split up.

Meanwhile.

(Troll) Hey! hold still princess!

Renda and Semi were being shove towards a cell by two trolls.

(Renda) let us go you…you…spawn of dual!

The trolls ignore both Renda's bickering AND her kicks. (Which hurt a LOT!)

(Troll) hope you like fish because this is were we been keeping them!

They were both shove in a room full of gillmen. As the trolls close the door they felt someone taping on there shoulders. They turn around and saw guin and bash getting ready to pumbul them! They both gulped nervously and closed they eyes as tight as they can…..

Renda and semi heard screams of pain coming from the other side of the door. After a while it got quite. Then there was a loud BANG coming from the door followed by a loud ow.

BANG!

Ow

BANG!

Ow

BANG!

OWWWW! Hey would you stop using my head as a battle ram please?

After a few more hits the door came down and what came next… brought Renda tears of joy.

There was Guin holding a brown bulky lizard with fresh lumps on it head Guin put bash down. the earth dragon walked a few steps before passing out. Guin look at Renda and semi more closely and recognizes them.

(Guin) Renda?….Semi?... what are you two doing here?

Meanwhile.

Boomer was throwing barrels of dynamite into the smokestack like mad.

(Boomer) OKAY! WITH ALL THESE EXSPOSVIES WE SHOULD BLOW THIS THING ALL THE WAY TO THE MOOOOOOOOOON!...or the stratosphere.

Zook was scared. he never seen boomer like this….. okay maybe a few times. Suddenly Zook saw Guin and a bunch of gillman ran out.

(Zook) Um… hey boomer Guin and the others made it ou-

(Boomer) FINALY! ALL RIGHT! GET READY FOR THE EXSPOSIN IN .5

(Zook) Hey wait a min- Bo- bo-boomer STOP!

But it was too late. The explosion was huge and blasted both Boomer and Zook to the ship. As they landed they were cover in black ash Boomer got up weakly looking happy.

(Boomer) Now that…

(Zook) don't call it a comeback…

(Boomer) Is what I call…

(Zook) Don't you dare….

(Boomer) A…

(Zook) please…

(boomer) Comeback…

Zook signed weakly and passed out. Renda and Guin laugh a little….. just a little. She then turned to the leopard man.

(Renda) Guin-its true you really are a master of the elements! Just like eon said!

(Guin) you know Master Eon?

Renda nodded.

(Renda) Yes! He came back as a spirit and told us why the light has stopped. And told us that you will restore it!

(Guin) Well… Me and the skylanders. but why are you here in the first place?

Renda looked sadly at guin.

(Renda) those….. Things…. Capture me and semi in our own castle….. in Para!

This troubled guin and he began to pace.

(Guin) why would have the trolls capture you with out reason? probably for a ransom…. But no one here knows of the world of humans only me and….

Guin stopped.

Kaos…..

Renda look shocked.

(Renda) what!? You mean the one who destroyed the core of light! But..but…why would he want me?

Guin closed his eyes in though…

(Guin) I…. I don't know… but he's up to something… but for now we should returned to the core of light. Maybe Hugo found the next source….Oh! by the way. You may want to hold on to something…..

Renda was confuse but found out what he meant when they went over the edge of the island.

_Looks like Renda and Semi got thrown into this too…. Please review. And stay tune… Hey! That rymes! _


	4. book 2 water chapter 3

Book 2 water.

Chapter 3 darkwater cove.

Hugo was happy to see Guin was okay….. but surprise to a human and a sem was with them.

(Hugo) master Guin…. Who are these too young ones?

(Guin) Hugo…. This is the princess of Parra Renda and Semi of the sem tribe.

Renda bowed to Hugo.

(Renda) It's a honor to meet the assistance of Guin.

Semi walked up to Hugo and tug at Hugo's jacket.

(Semi) Hugo…. And Guin friends?

(Hugo) Yes we very good friends….. but anyway I think I found the next piece.

(Hammering noise)

(Hugo) But the wayfinder is a little rusted.

(Drilling noise)

(Hugo) and it won't turn past a certain point!

( Buzz saw noise)

Finally Hugo had enough.

(Hugo) Fishfingers! Will you keep it down! I'm trying to consternate!

Gurglefin move out of the way revealing a machine pumping oil from the ground. He then cleared his throat to speak.

(Gurglefin) On behalf of my people I present you with this oil donkey… I didn't name it. AND it comes with all the oil you could want.

Hugo straightens his glasses.

(Hugo) Very impressive Mr Gurglefin….. AND that's exactly what we need right now!

Boomer pulled a oil can from nowhere and moved it under the oil faucet and turned it. After a few seconds the oil can was filled to the brim.

(Hugo) perfect! Bring that stuff to the wayfinder.

The heroes quickly moved up the stairs to the telescope. Boomer squeezes some oil out of the can. Suddenly the wayfinder began to moved slowly a little to the left. Hugo then look through the lens.

(Hugo) there it is the twi—hold on let me back up a bit.

Hugo then turned and faced Guin.

(Hugo) In order to rebuild the core of light we need the elemental water source. But the water will be no good to us until we obtain the twin spouts of oci-major-miner. Which I found! There!

Gurglefin then looked through the lens and gasp.

(Gurglefin) HOLY CARP! THAT'S dark water cove!

(Renda) Dark water cove?

(Zap) It's a hideout town full of…PIRATES! I bet the spouts will catch a few pounds of gold…

(Guin)…then we have no choice but to go to "dark water cove" and retrieve it….. by force if we haft to.

(Gurglefin) I get the boat ready… gee I hope I don't get seasick…..

As Guin walked with his skylanders to the boat but Renda stops him.

(Renda) Guin…. Please be careful….And…

Guin looks at her

(Renda)…Its great to see you again.

Guin nodded and got on board. As they sailed off he notice gurglefin was green around the gills.

(Gurglefin) OMMmmp. Too late…..

As they set dock at the entrance they crossed to the shoreline. Suddenly they heard a hissing sound.

(Gurglefin) CARP! We been spotted by their cannons guards!

Suddenly the first shot was fired everyone watch as the cannonball flew over there heads….. and into the ship! Everyone watch as the sky boat sunk to the bottom of the sea.

(Guin) Well…..THATS going to make things a lot harder. Best thing to do is stay out of there sight…..

Everyone sneaked by the spotlights and soon made it to the treasure hold. They saw the twin spouts sitting on the podium. Guin walked up to the Spouts…

"hold it right there you landlubber!

Suddenly Guin was punch straight in the jaw by a sea dog. He quickly recover and counter with a kick sending the sea dog flying. Gill grunt grabbed the spouts and every one made a run for it! While they ran Guin turned to Gurglefin.

(Guin) Were are the ships?

Gurglefin panted but replied.

(Gurglefin) Up ahead! But the gates are closed! One…. The pirates say that the switch is on the tower by the gate…Two…..Well… They also lie a lot…. Hmm. Don't know what to do actually….

As soon as they got on a boat. Guin called Flameslinger. He replied by shooting one of his arrows at the switch. The door open and they sailed out of the coved.

(Gurglefin) Yes! We got away ….. on one of there own ship! I always wanted to be a pirate….. I wonder what I look like in a pirate hat.

Everyone was celebration there retriever of the spouts and the boat ride turned into a party.

_See you soon okay.. please review! _


	5. book 2 water ch 4

Book 2 water

Chapter 4 the guardian of the sea Osimo

Guin and the others walked to the core and place the spouts on the core….. suddenly a pillar rose out of the core. Renda walk up to Guin.

(Renda) Guin! Me and Hugo found the elemental wat—

Renda looks at Guin closely and gasp.

(Renda) G—Guin! Your … bleeding!

Guin used his hand to feel his jaw line and felt something warm and wet. he look at his palm and saw a red liquid…it was defiantly blood.

(Guin) Hmmm… I must have started bleeding when that pirate punched me… but… that's strange…. I never bled blood before have I?

Renda gave it some thought and realize something.

(Renda)….. yeah come to think of it… you never spilled any blood before in our world. Not a single drop… but in this world….

She then had a terrible thought.

_(Renda) Could Guin be invaluable in my world…. But valuable in this world? That means… Guin could get really hurt here…OR worse!_

(Guin) That could be true….

(Renda) Yeah…wait…did you hear my thoughts?

(Hugo) Well portal master have many powers….. including the power to read minds!

(Trigger Happy) COOOOOOLLLLL! What am I thinking Guin? Huh? huh? huh?

Guin study the gremlin for a few seconds before looking disgusted.

(Guin) That's… oh my….. that's just… wrong… just….. Horrible!

Trigger happy gave him a proud look.

(Trigger happy) Hey! that's exactly right!

(Hugo) Yes… But anyway the good news me and Renda located the water source….The bad news that it has returned to the sea and the only one who knows its location is the mermaid queen Seamya.

The name Seamya made Gillgrunt excited.

(Gillgrunt) master Guin! Me and the mermaid queen go way back….. maybe if we ask nicely she will tell us were to find it…. You see…. I was of her best guards before I thought it was time to move up a level and become a skylander.

(Guin) Yes but where is she?

Gillgrunt turned around to think

(Gillgrunt) well….. the sea palace is at…..

The Blue gillman turned around and smiled.

(gillgrunt) the bottom of the ocean!

Guin just stood there a few seconds just staring at him.

(Guin) Gillgrunt…. If by any chance you realized that's a place were anyone but you cant get there….. look at me do I look like I have gills?

Gillgrunt look at his master more closely before realizing what he said.

(Gillgrunt)… nope! Just fur…. But you can hold your breath…. For two hours.

(Renda) Guin's right Gillgrunt. he can't breathe like you do.

(Hugo) But he can! Like I said Portal masters have many powers so Guin can use his air magic to breath under water. But to get to the sea palace you must find the guardian of the ocean Osimo He resides on a coral reef but to summon him you need a mer flute.

(Gillgrunt) every gillman that's from the royal guard is giving a mer flute….. and I still have mine! See?

Gillgrunt reach into his wetsuit and pulled out a flute shape shell.

(Gurglefin) why do have a feeling that's there's a big but in this…..

Right on cue Hugo speaks out.

(Hugo) BUT I also heard legends of a giant fish that eats villages whole. who lurks in those waters know as King Bigmouth!

This made gurglefin shudder.

(Gurglefin) K-K-K- king bigmouth!? That thing is ferocious! in fact we had to move our village ten times before he left us for good.

Before they got on the boat Gurglefin turned to Guin.

(GurgleFin) Soooooo…. You ready to get savagely eaten by a Giant fish? I MEAN! Are you ready to go to Osmio reef?

As they sailed off Guin heard Gurglefin say something.

I hate this part…..

At the reef…

They docked at a island next to the reef when they got close to the edge of the island. Gillgrunt pulled out the mer flute and played it. At first noting happen but they began to hear splashing sound it got closer until a giant sea turtle leap out of the water and splashed next to them. Guin got a closer look at Guardian. It has a blue shell and red skin it also had a carrier latch on its back.

(Osmio) Hiya I'm Osmio! The fastest thing out there! I can out swim anything….. including that big ol King Bigmouth!

(Guin) Oh Guardian of the great sea… will you take us mortals to the sacred sea palace?

The sea turtle gave Guin a weird look.

(Osmio) Ummm… Okay but will you stop calling me guardian its sort of overkill you know.

Since only water skylanders can breathe under water the rest of the skylander will haft to stay behind. Guin and the water skylanders climb abort the sea creature. Osmio swam off at full speed. As they were crossing the ocean slam bam rest one of his arms on the supplies for the trip.

Hey! What the big ideal resting on top of a princess...uh oh I shouldn't have said that….

A talking bag really was strange and this made slam bam freak out.

(Slam Bam) Ahhhh! Talking supplies! Huh? Wait a minute…

The four arm yeti reach down into the supplies and pulled out a white haired girl.

(Renda) Heh heh heh…you won't tell Guin. Right?

Slam bam recognize Renda right away.

(Slam Bam) ….Um…. Guin… we got a store away.

When Guin walked over to the supplies where Slam bam was… and was at first angry to see Renda here.

(Guin) Renda!? What are you doing here? This is dangerous!

Slam bam set Renda down to the floor.

(Renda) Well I came here to help you of course! I still haven't return the favor of all you done in my world… Plus you left without saying good bye and that was kind of rude.

(Zap) She sort of right on the last part… that is kind of rude you know.

(Guin) The reason why I left in the first place was to leave you out of my fate and keep you safe….. but it seem you and I are connected somehow.

While they were talking a fin rose out of ocean and sank down again. Gillgrunt noticed it and began to panic.

(Gillgrunt) Um….. Guys?

But Guin and Renda weren't listening.

(Renda) You left to keep me safe?

(Gillgrunt) Guys!

(Guin) Yes…. If I stayed with you and Raimas you'll probably be endanger because of me….

Gillgrunt stress levels reach their peak.

(Gillgrunt) Guys…FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST ONE SECOND!

After releasing all that stress the Gillman passed out. The others finally heard the yelling and turned around and saw a giant fish coming for them.

(Osimo) Hang on tight guys!

The sea turtle dash off even faster than before the colossus bigmouth got a chance to bite. The recoiled of the sudden acceleration made Renda lost her balance and fell into the sea but Slam bam caught her.

(Slam Bam) Whoa there princess! You can't rule a kingdom inside a big fish!

By then Gillgrunt regain his conscious and got up and look around.

(Gillgrunt) "yawn" So guys what did I mis-

Gillgrunt saw the Bigmouth chasing them and passed out again.

(Osimo) Guys! We coming up on our destination…. The great whirlpool! it will take us to the bottom of the ocean!

Guin looked up ahead and saw a whirlpool. He quickly began to focus and summon the power of air. Suddenly a bubble appeared around Guin and Renda heads. Osimo then jumped right smacked into the middle of the whirlpool.

Next chapter

The mermaid queen and the elemental water source.


	6. book 2 water chapter 5

Chapter 5

The water source.

As Guin open his eyes he saw a colorful and beautiful world. Coral hills and shipwrecks lay on the sea bed untouched by human hands. He then look at Renda and saw she was speechless too. As Osimo swam towards an underwater cave they were greeted by a school of colorful fish. The school swam past the sea turtle and the heroes continue down the cave. Suddenly a large coral caste came into view and everyone gasp at the beautiful sight.

(Osimo) attention passengers! We arrival at our first stop… the seafloor palace! Please take all other belongings and body parts within the vessel and please leave from the right exit please…. And thank you for choosing S.S Osimo…..

Renda look around the cave and gasp at the beautiful site.

(Renda) This is just… I can't believe…. It's just…

Renda was paralyze by wonderment and her human mind was still trying to understand what was happening.

Halt intruders!

They look around and saw two Gillmans at the gate with harpoon guns.

(Gillman Guard 1) who are you! What are you doing here... and why is that man has that cat mask on?

(Gillman Guard 2) wait a minute…. Leopard head?...oh my carp! It's him! The one that queen seamya talked about!

(Gillman Guard 1) Hey your right! Quick! Let them in!

Suddenly the door open up and the heroes walked in. they walk through the hall and into the throne room. There a beautiful mermaid sat on a throne.

(Queen Seamya) greetings skylanders... princess of parra …. And of course….. you too…. Guin.

(Gillgrunt) oh! oh! oh! And me me me you know me!

The mermaid just stare at the Gillman a few seconds.

(Queen Seamya) Oh…. Yes your name is…. What was it… ah! Your GillRUNT are you?

Those words made an anime style gloom cloud appeal around him. He fainted from heart break and fell down.

(Guin) Wait a minute….. How'd you know my….

Seamya interrupted him.

(Queen Seamya) well I'm a mermaid aren't I. I can see the future with my mermaid powers…. That and your heroics spread quite far.

(Slam bam) wow! Guin you're an inspiration to all of skylands!

Renda bowed to Seamya

(Renda) Queen of the ocean Seamya. We heard you know the location of the elemental water source.

(Queen Seamya) Yes but…. You saw that fish didn't you….. King bigmouth. Sad. but that beast used to be our protector…..

(Wham shell) Really? You know…. you should keep that pet fish of yours ON A LEASH! That thing tried to EAT US!

Suddenly the mermaid began to cry.

(Queen Seamya) Please you must understand….. he used be such a kind spirit….. Before he came….. Kaos…

She then began to dry up her tears.

(Queen Seamya) But…. Anyway about the elemental water source. It's in one location….. inside the very beast that lurk these waters.

(Zap) Whoa….. you don't mean….

Seamya nodded.

(Seamya) Yes inside King bigmouth…. But… will you still plunge into the stomach of that beast? And retrieve the source of water?

Guin was about to answer but Slam bam interrupted him.

(Slam Bam) uh…. What? You expect that our master will be stupid enough to become fish food!

Yes…...

(Guin) Yes….. if I have to then…. I'll do it.

(Slam Bam) Well darn you hear that lady looks like you better find somebody els-

Slam bam relized what Guin just said.

(Slam Bam) W-what?! But Guin!

Guin then walked over to Renda.

(Guin) Now then…. Renda I'm leaving you with Gillgrunt…. Until I get back you will behave.

(Renda) Okay….. but please… come back….alive…..

Guin then turned to Gillgrunt now against the wall in total sorrow.

(Guin) Gillgrunt…. I'm leaving Renda in your….. fins… She your responsibly and you must treat her with respect.

Gillgrunt just mumble to himself.

Guin. Slam bam. Wham shell and zap made their way to the Royal cave where King bigmouth reside.

There it was.

Sleeping in the middle of the cave was a huge monstrous fish. Quickly but silently they climbed into the sea monster's mouth and went down a dark tunnel. Suddenly a current picked up and pulled the heroes deeper into the creature and were spat out into a large room. Guin look around and realized there was no water anywere he could probably summon his skylanders of different elements in here.

There in the middle of the fleshy room was a blue sphere. Suddenly the room began to shake and a dark light happened when It died down a giant floating head was over the source.

(Kaos) well well well… if it isn't a stupid cat headed man and a bunch of stupid skylanders and the elemental water source… correction….. MY Elemental water source!

(Guin) By the dark lighting and your….. Overacting personality. You must be Kaos.

(Kaos) By that STUPID head and Your STUPID Skylanders you must be that Guin that I been trying to stop lately…. I knew that human boy would failed….. I hate him…..HATE HIM!

Guin then realized what Kaos just said…. a Human boy

(Guin) I knew it…. You knew I was coming here and tried to stop me by using Shido.

Kaos just laugh at him for a few seconds.

(Kaos) Well duh! What you aspect if he turned into a creature of darkness with a whip like head… which is strange because the whip appendage wasn't really in my formula….

(Guin) you broke portal master law #127….. Never engage in other worldly affairs!

Kaos just chuckle.

(Kaos) Well someone been doing their homework… but it won't help you get out of here ALIVE!

Back at the sea palace

Gillgrunt just sat there sighing in the guest room with Renda.

(Gillgrunt) I can't believe it….. she forgot my name…

Gillgrunt just sigh some more. While Renda just looked at him.

(Renda) Well….. A Queen is very busy and sometimes makes a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes.

(GillGrunt) Yeah…. That's true… even you?

Renda just look at him for a moment.

(Renda) …..Yes … I once made a mistake too once... but enough about that.

_(Renda) I hope Guin's okay…._

Back with Guin and the gang

(Kaos) What! You survive my best water spell… I mean….. you survive one of my MEDAUM Spells that I found… somewhere.

Guin Chuckled.

(Guin) Your powers are impressive…. But lacks focus.

That comment really made Kaos mad!

(Kaos) WHATTTTTTT! IM the KING of FOCUS ME and MY GIANT FLOATING HEA-

Before Kaos could finish. Guin shot a bolt of magic in his face shutting him up.

(Kaos) AGGGGG! Fine! let me show you my icicle arrow spell!

A barrel of Ice arrows' came flying at Guin. But Chop chop got in front of him and used his shield to block his attack. A bunch of dark monsters popped up and attack the heroes. Eruptor launches a few magma balls at the creatures wiping them out at once.

(Kaos) AGGGGGG! Fine take the elemental water source. Soon you will fear my GIANT FLOATING HEAD just Like everyone else!

(Guin) No they do-

(Kaos) YES THEY DO!

He then vanish in a puffed of smoke leaving the heroes alone. The elemental water source popped out of the fleshy vines and into Guin's hands. Suddenly water began to rush into the room and Chop Chop and Eruptor were terrified. Guin quickly warp the two heroes back home before the water touch them.

King bigmouth began coughing and hacking until he spat Guin and the skylanders out. He then swam by the leopard man side and nudge him in gratitude for getting rid of the uninvited guest.

The heroes made there way back to the palace they were greeted by the others.

(Queen Seamya) Thank you Master Guin….. not only did you retrieved the water source…. But returned King bigmouth to his peaceful state….. thank you.

After Guin Renda and the Skylanders bid there farewell. They climbed onto Osimo and prepare to return home.

After returning to the core island the water source popped out of Guin hand and into the core. Deep inside the machine. Water began to flow through the pipes up into the twins spouts shooting out gust of water into the statues.

Meanwhile….

Kaos was standing on the portal of darkness eating a fried drumstick and laughing.

(Glumsnaks) Umm…. master? Are you okay?

Kaos just smiled at him.

(Kaos) Of course everything's all right why wouldn't be?

Glumsnaks just twittered his fingers.

(Glumsnaks) Well….. are you a little upset that Guin rescue Renda AND retrieve the water source?

(Kaos) HA! Did you hear me laugh? HA Ha HA! They think their winning…. But they're NOT! And you know why?

The troll just thought for a moment before giving up.

(Glumsnaks) Why?

(Kaos) Because the darkness is spreading across skylands AND the human world! Even if they rescue that royal brat and her pet monkey or rebuild Eon's machine. I'M STILL WINNING!

Kaos took another bite into the drumstick but began to choke and on it and fell to the floor.

(Glumsnaks) …Are you winning now?

(Kaos) Hind….lick….

Next time book 3 earth….


	7. book 3 earth ch 1

Book 3 earth

Chapter 1 the dream…

With the water source in the core Guin was next step closer to his destiny.

(Hugo) Well played master Guin! But remember the darkness will continued to spread unless we completely rebuild the core of light. And …. Guin are you okay? You look a little drowsy.

Hugo was right. Guin was completely tired and it was sunset. time to end the day. Guin walked into his room and collapse onto the bed. he never been this tired before. Maybe this was another defect of his powers in skylands.

(Guin) so…. Tired….. must…. Rest…

Guin fully fell into a deep slumber. Meanwhile Renda and Semi were with Hugo and Cali in the library.

(Renda) I never expected a world right above the world I live on.

(Cali) Yeah. But do you want to know how this world was created?

Renda and Semi nodded.

(Cali) Okay. It all began a long time ago where your world and this world were one.

(Renda) Wait… One? You mean skylands was once in the earth?

(Cali) Yeah! It was paradise…. Humans and creatures live together and they liked it that way! But then…. They learn of a powerful force of nature in the center of our land that spread through the entire world… and they got a little… what's the word? Ah yes… greedy. They wanted to control our power. the elements….

(Hugo) But the elements can't be control! WE only borrow its power. But the humans though we were keeping it to ourselves and this started the first war between man and beast….

(Cali)… your side lost by the way princess.

Renda just gave her a mean look.

(Hugo) The war got so bad that eventually the arkyin had to separate our land from the humans.

(Renda) Arkyin?

(Hugo) The Arkyin were the perfect kingdom. They knew the connection between magic and tech. they even master immortally. But they disappear from this world. Which is strange….

(Renda) Strange?

Hugo then began pace.

(Hugo) They weren't wiped out by a rival race… it's almost as if they just…

Moved….

Suddenly Trigger happy popped up behind a desk.

(Trigger happy) yeah! There were no traces of arkyin blood anywhere!

Everyone just stare at the gremlin.

(Renda) …. Why were you behind the…..

(Trigger happy) eavesdropping.

Trigger happy then quickly leap out of the window. There was a screaming sound followed by loud thud.

(Renda) the skylanders weren't the heroes I was hoping for….. they seem a little strange.

(Cali) Well the skylanders are just… skylanders…. They can't change that easily. The only thing they like to do is eating sleeping fighting AND goofing off. They do scare us a little because only a portal master knows what their thinking.

(Renda) …. So the portal master knows if the skylanders is planning something or not.

(Cali) Exactly.

(Renda) which means the skylanders can't betray their master…. Even if they wanted to….

(Hugo) Yes they can't…. but back on subject….. The arkyin disappear a long time ago but in some of the ancient scrolls legend said that they left their generation in a mortal creature to rebuild the kingdom of the arkyin.

(Renda) really…. who?

Hugo just sigh.

(Hugo) I don't know…. But the legend also said that a human woman was chosen to be the life mate of that generation…. To ….. um….. oh dear….. Reproduce.

The word made Renda and Cali laugh making Hugo annoyed.

(Hugo) Stop laughing this is serious! A whole race relies on this!

(Cali) Ha Ha Ha!…. sorry Hugo it just that….. It's so funny the way you said it. Ha Ha Ha!

They both continued to laugh through the night. Meanwhile…

_Guin open his eyes to find himself in a white fog were it was cozy and peaceful. Guin then look down and saw water was up to his ankles. He then look closely at his reflection and saw he was only wearing his trousers. His cloak gauntlets and shirt were gone. Suddenly he heard the swishing of water….. Someone was coming. Guin looked closely into the fog and saw a figure he then walks towards the figure. As he got closer to the figure he could make out the details. It was a woman wearing a white robe she had her brown hair in a ponytail. Finally they were face to face. Just an inch away from each other._

_(Guin) Who are you? You look….. Familiar._

_Suddenly he felt something running down his face. He then reaches towards the bottom of his eye and felt a wet drop._

_(Guin) Am I… Cryi-_

_Suddenly the woman places her hand on Guin's mouth quieting him._

_(Woman)….. I just came here to see you again…. Guin. _

_Before Guin could act she then gave the leopard man a quick kiss. Guin Just stood there just looking at her._

_(Guin)…. Please tell me….. Who…..am…..I?_

_In response the woman give Guin another kiss this one was deeper than before and Guin tried to pull her off but gave in to the moment. He then places his arms around her and began to feel at total peace. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and Guin look deep within her eyes. _

_(Women)….. Please….. Guin…. Rebuild the core quickly… so that you and I can be together for real._

_Suddenly the peaceful mist began to turned into a violent storm. Quickly Guin grab hold of the Woman's hand as she began to sink into the water._

_(Guin) Wait! I never got your name!_

_(Woman) You already know it! It a name so strong that even you can't forget._

_Guin thought quickly and remembered._

_(Guin) It's Aurra….. You name is Aurra!_

_She then smiles at him._

_(Aurra)…. I knew you wouldn't forget. I aways knew…_

_Suddenly Guin lost his grip and she was pulled away into the water. Guin just stood there for a few seconds his eyes were flooded with tears. He then release a roar of pure rage as the world around began to crumble. _

_AURRAA!_

Guin then fell down on his back into the water and watch the white skies and fell asleep.

Guin open his again and look around he was in his room….. Alone… Guin was in a cold sweat his heart was racing and was full of sorrow. He then growled in anger and punches a hole in the wall. He then laid down again and just look at the ceiling.


	8. Book 3 earth ch 2

Book 3 Earth

Chapter 2 rise of gaul.

Renda and Semi were walking down the beach exploring the island. Picking up sea shells as they walked. Suddenly Semi notice Guin walking towards the shore and setting down. The yellow sem quickly ran over to Guin. Guin notice her right away but just ignore her. Soon Renda join the two and notice something about Guin.

(Renda) ….Guin… Something different about you….. You're…upset…

Guin just pause for a moment.

(Guin) I had…. Dream last night.

Guin explained his dream last night. Renda just look at him with though.

(Renda) it must be a message from Aurra! She is real!

(Guin) Oh Renda…. It was JUST a dream! It wasn't a message it was a sick fantasy that I made up to probably to pleasure myself! IT WASN'T REAL!

(Renda) A sick dream or a message from your soul mate.

Guin just stare into the distance thinking.

(Guin) I….I…..I…..don't know….I'm just so confuse…..

Renda began to shake her head.

(Renda) Listen to yourself Guin. You aren't like this!

Renda look around and saw a odd machine by some rocks.

(Renda) hey….. what's that?

The three walked over to the strange device.

(Guin) It's probably an old machine that washes up on this shore. Its must be broken.

Oil….can…..

They heard a trembling mechanic voice. Renda look up and saw the machine eye moved.

Please….. Oil…can…

Renda quickly ran to the docks and back again with a can of oil and climbed onto the machine and pour the oil inside an opening. Suddenly the machine began to shake. Renda almost lost her balace but maintain it.

(UN rusted robot) GOOOOOOD morning SKYLANDS! AHhhhh. It's good to stretch the old joints again.

The robot look to his shoulder and saw renda. He then rise one of his hands to his shoulder. Renda then climbed onto the palm of the hand. The robot then set her down.

(Calmtron) Hey thanks kid! I owe you one!

The robot know as clamtron though for a moment and snapped his iron figures.

(Calmtron) I know! I can make you rich! I'm a calmtron4000! If you can bring me a bunch of clams I'll mush them up as one big fat pear!

Semi then rush off and came back with a handful of clams and then rushes off again.

Meanwhile

Kaos was walking back and forth. suddenly a bunch of trolls carry a middle age man with a pony tail.

(Istavest) Put me down you stupid green….. Things!

The trolls then threw him front of Kaos.

(Kaos) Well well well well. It isn't the mercenary Istavest.

Istavest then got up and kicked a troll between the legs causing it to faint. He then pointed at Kaos.

(Istavest) How dare you capture a mercenary!

Kaos then moved Istavest's finger out of the way.

(Kaos) How dare YOU for pointing at me. KAOS!

Istavest then pause for a few seconds.

(Istavest) You?... You're the incantation of dual?

Kaos then laugh for a few seconds.

(Kaos) No you silly man… I'm even WORST then dual himself in fact….. I'm one hundred times eviler then him.

Istavest then began to laugh hard.

(Istavest) This has to be a joke. There's no way you could be eviler then the root of evil himself.

The mercenary then began to walk out laughing.

(Kaos) Fine! Leave if you don't believe me Istavest….. Or should I say…..King Istavest.

Istavest stopped in his tracks and stopped laughing.

(Kaos) Yeah! That's right! I know about your family prophecy…. And know that one day you'll be king!

Istavest then slowly turned towards the midget for a few seconds.

(Kaos) Everyone laughs at you thinking you're a loon…..a dreamer…a freak….But join with me and I can help you active your destiny. And together we….. I mean you will rule this world! And destroy the one who decline your wish….. Guin…. AND those stupid skylands!

Istavest though for a moment.

(Kaos) Or you can leave… not become ruler of both skylands and your world…

And

Everyone

Will

Not

Think

Of

You

As

A

Great

King

Istavest sigh and put his over his eyes.

(Istavest) Where do we start?

(Kaos) RIGHT NOW!

Suddenly a table with a bottle of black liquid setting on it dropped down by Kaos and Istavest. Kaos then picked up the bottle and handed it to Istavest.

(Kaos) Behold! The blood of Yauwn. With a simple gulp the drinker gains the powers of that STUPID cat man Guin! I added some raindrops from the clouds of darkness. It probably not poisonous. I tested out on a couple of chompies and they sorta turned into giant monster with anger issues. But I never tested it out on a HUMAN before… all well drink up!

Istavest just look at the potion for a few seconds.

(Istavest) Down the hatch… look out stomach…. You probably won't like this…

Istavest then gulped down the liquid and felt a pain erupted in his stomach and then stopped. Suddenly he began to scream in pain his body began to change his teeth began to turned into razor shaped teeth. White fur began to grow out of his body. Suddenly his left eye turned green.

Glumsnaks and the rest of the trolls hide behind the table in fear.

After a while the transformation was complete. Istavest was now a muscle powered antimorphic white tiger. Unlike Guin he had no human parts. His clothes were ripped. His ponytail now had white rings around them.

(Kaos) this is your destiny Istavest ….. Or I should say.

The White tiger know as Istavest looks at Kaos with an evil toothy grin.

Gaul!

Back with the others…..

Guin shudder a little.

(Renda) Are you okay?

(Guin) I'm fine just…. I felt a chill go down my spine….

Semi gather the last of the clams and place them in front of Clamtron. The robots picked them up and placed them in his furnace like body. There was a loud steaming sound coming from inside. Suddenly a black orb rolled out of him.

(Calmtron) WHAT! A shiny new black pearl! NOOOOO! What did you do to me? I lost my gift….

Suddenly a mabu wearing a butler uniform walked up behind them.

(Aurich) But…..Black pears are far more variable in today's market.

(Renda) who are you?

The fancy mabu then clears his throat.

(Aurich) I'm Aurich Moneybags the 3th. But anyway let's see…..

He then examine the orb before he began to back away.

(Aurich) Its Um not a pearl its UMmm… Big fuse go boom!

You sir made a bomb!


	9. Book 3 earth ch 3

Note I do not own skylanders or guin saga all rights reserve….

Book 3 earth

Chapter 3 crystal eye castle.

Everyone began to slowly back away from the explosive. One….. it was a handmade explosion… two…. The maker of it seems unstable….. three… it came from a machine that was design to make pears…. PEARS… at that moment Hugo walk into the scene.

(Hugo) Good news everyone! I located the crystal eye a piece of the core. The trolls have recovered it. figures they always wanted it for themselves… even name their castle after it….. but we can't get to them because the cave has been block off. Guess we have to find anoth- wait…. Is that a bomb? Where in skylands did we get a bomb?

(Clamtron) I made it myself!

Hugo then looked at the robot for a few seconds.

(Hugo)….. Okay….. but a bomb could possibly open up the way to the great stone bridged! …Or blow us up in the process… hopefully the former.

Everyone just slowly turned to Guin.

(Guin) ….. If you saying I'm going near an out-of-date machine made explosive. The air of this world probably made me lose my noble ego and my head as empty as Trigger happy's!

Right on cue trigger happy popped up from behind a bush with a bump on his head.

(Trigger happy) OHHHHhhhh….. My head….. What happen last night? All I remember is that I was eavesdropping and I jumped out a window… Oh hey Guin.

Guin just stare at the gremlin for a few seconds.

(Guin) Trigger happy….. Would you be a soldier and place this explosive in front of the tunnel entrance?

(Trigger happy) I don't know… that sounds kind of dangerous…. BUT….

Trigger happy then vanish in a puff of dust and reappear next to the bomb Clamtron made.

(Trigger happy) I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE WORD DANGEROUS IS!

He then picked it up and ran to the tunnel entrance. He then pulled out an oversize match and struck it aguish the wall. Quickly everyone took cover behind Clamtron they heard the match ignite and the hissing of the fuse. Guin then grabbed hold of Renda and Semi and prepare for the worst.

There was a loud boom follow by rocks crumbling. Everyone then look around the corner and saw the way was clear.

Suddenly a statue fell near them. Guin look closer at the statue and realize it was trigger happy.

(Renda) Oh my….. What happen to Trigger happy? Is he…..

(Guin) No….. He not dead… one of the scrolls said that when a skylander is near death they will turn into their Statue forms to keep themselves alive.

He then tapped the statue and trigger happy appeared.

(Trigger Happy) Wow that was the most painful experience I ever went through…. I want to do it again!

Hello….. Is anyone there?

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. And saw a bald molekin with goggles.

(Diggs) Oh thank goodness I found somebody that's not a Cyclops….. um….. You're not Cyclopes are you? I can't see very well.

Renda then walk over to the molekin. The molekin having no idea what was approaching him began to panic but Renda calm him down.

(Renda) Don't worry! I'm Renda a human not a Cyclops.

(Diggs) you're a human? I thought they were extinct or something…. But anyway I was lock away in the crystal eye castle and saw something that made my normally blurry vision suddenly clear…. It was an artifact that focus energy I fear they will use it for evil. They always up to evil that's there thing you know Evil….. And not bathing phew.

Hugo then thought for a moment then turned to Guin.

(Hugo) Master Guin! That must be the crystal eye that's missing from the core. We haft to get it back!

(Diggs) YEAH AND HOLD YOUR NOSE! Anyway I'll gladly take you to the castle. Although I'm not pleased to see those Cyclops again….. But at least I can't see them too clearly. FOLLOW ME!

Diggs then ran off….. In the wrong direction.

(Guin) Ahem….. Other way….

Diggs then looks around confuse and realized his mistake.

(Diggs) HUH?... oh…henhenhen….. My bad….Ahem…..FOLLOW ME!

Meanwhile in parra…

The castle was in a state of panic. With Renda gone missing and the land dying the people were trying to gather as much food as they can ration.

Raimas was walking back and forth worry. Suddenly a guard burst through the door.

(Guard) King Raimas! It's lady Amnelis and the Mongaul….. They wish to speak with you.

Raimas gulped but kept his calm and nodded.

In the throne room the mongaul knights and lady amnelis were waiting there. She then turns to a short figure in a black coat.

(Lady amnelis) You better hope we make it through this alive.

(?) Oh I know so but you must keep your word on your side of the deal and stop this stupid war before you wipe each other out. Okay?

She nodded. At that moment Raimas walked in and sat on the throne.

(Lady amnelis) King Raimas…. I have decided it's time to end this foolish war between our kingdoms and band together to survive through the destruction of the core of light.

Something upset Raimas…

(Raimas) Wait… how did you know about the core?

Suddenly the cloak figure stepped up.

(?) I told them about it… you see I'm from skylands myself.

(Raimas) And who are you? Show yourself.

The figures just laugh like a child.

(?) Let's just say… I have almost nothing to show you.

He then jumps high into the air and out of the window. Everyone just stare at the window for a few seconds.

The figure then landed on a tree branch outside of the city. He then pulled down his hood reveling a floating green hat with button eyes….. Yep you guessed it! It was Spirito.

(Spirito) She better keep her side of the deal or their all doom to destroy each other….

The phantom then turns to the sky.

(Spirito)…. Just like my people did…...Raimas …Please take a different direction… of that of old humanity ….

The phantom then jumps into the air and disappear into thin air.

Back with the Skylanders….

After Diggs guided them across the bridge they climb into the castle and after battling a few Cyclopes they made it to the room where they were holding the crystal eye.

(Guin) The crystal eye… the eye within the earth…

(Diggs) WOW! Suddenly everything's so clear.

Meanwhile two Cyclops guards were standing guard outside of the castle.

(Cyclops Bob) -and there was this package for one of the prisoners but I forgot to check it and it turns out there was something useful in there which he used to escape…. And then I got fired…. So basically I decided to go for guard duty and-

(Cyclops Lance) Please… Shut up.

(Cyclops Bob) Oh….. I'm sorry I just thought if I could start conversation you know… warm up to you that's all…. Hey do you hear a rolling nois-

Suddenly the Skylanders burst through the door with the crystal eye. Quickly Trigger happy shot at Lance knocking him out. Suddenly Bob began running away.

(Cyclops Bob) Ahhhhhh! I got to warn someon-

SMACK!

He ran straight into a pillar!

Everyone just stare at the KO Cyclops for a few seconds before running to the core island.

Back at the core. Guin place the eye on top of the spouts there was a slight shaking before the eye turned skyward.

Deep inside of the core a giant crystal was rising out of a pool of magma.

Meanwhile….. Inside Kaos's castle.

Istav- I mean…. Gaul walked into the portal room where Kaos was.

(Kaos) Gaul! Today's the day when that spotted know-it-all finally takes his medicine….. OF DOOM!

Gaul just stares at Kaos for a few seconds.

(Gaul) Speaking of which…. Why did you gave me the name Gaul?

Kaos just gave him a annoy look.

(Kaos) Well duh! Guin Gaul same letters in the first space of your name. Your Guin's opposite that why I gave you that name of….. EVIL!

The white tiger just shook his head.

(Gaul) Oh… I get it….. I'm Guin's evil twin. Is that what you were saying?

(Kaos) Yes… but anyway… Guin is going to recover the Elemental Earth source and I want you to stop him.

(Gaul) Oh I will stop him…. And this time….

I

Wont

Lose!


	10. book 3 earth ch 4

Note I don't own Guin Saga or skylanders all rights reserve.

Book 3 earth chapter 4 the earth source.

Guin watch as the skylanders dance around happily. At that moment the Renda walked up from behind him.

(Renda) They are kind of… unique to be heroes are they?

(Guin) Yes….. Even I was shocked at first to find out they are legendary heroes. But they are just like me…. Inhuman warriors who follow a path set before them.

As they were talking Hugo and Flynn walked up to them.

(Hugo) Well now all we need is the elemental earth source. And guess what. A mabu village found it and holding it for us till we get there.

(Flynn) FINALLY! Something easy! Noting will stop us this time.

(Hugo)…. Except Kaos. The cyclopes. And the forces of darkness are all after the same thing we are.

(Flynn) Yeah…. If you count those….. Say where's that weird monkey Girl thing anyway?

(Renda) Now that you mention it….. I haven't seen Suni anywhere…. Where is she?

(Note) I sort of misspell a few names a few chapters back my bad…. So pleases ignore my horrible memory for names.

Meanwhile on the beach….

Your probably wondering where that cute freak of nature Wreaking ball and even cuter Sem Suni is.

Well…. Wreaking ball is still chasing after that same Imp from Book 2. And the Imp was quite out of shape.

(Locksmaster imp) Huff puff huff puff. Does this thing ever give up? Man I'm out of shape.

Suddenly he ran right into someone…. And that someone was Suni. The yellow fur sem just stare at the creature for a few seconds before Wreaking ball caught up to them.

(Locksmaster imp) Thank goodness I found someone that doesn't want to eat me! Hey you I'm an imp and that….. thing is trying to eat me!

(Suni) Imp? Imp!

Suddenly she picked up the imp and ran off with it. The grubdog quickly chased after them. A few minutes later the imp was tied up over a lit campfire.

(Locksmaster Imp) AHHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO! I AM NOT FOOD!

Too bad that 'Imp" in Sem engilsh means 'food'.

At Cloud town.

Everyone was busy getting ready Master Guin's arrival. Inside the town hall the town mayor and his daughter Skyla were getting ready too.

(Skyla) I don't know what the big deal is….. He's just another portal master.

(Mayor) My daughter…. He's more than a portal master. He's has the fate of skylands on his shoulders. And we must do everything in our power to make him feel welcome here….. He's from a different world you know...

BOOM!

There was an explosion from outside they got out on the balcony and saw the darkness looming in.

(Mayor) The darkness…

Suddenly an airship descended from the storm. And a dark figure walked out on the deck. It was ….you guess it. Gaul.

(Gaul) People of skylands…. Welcome….. Your new king!

Suddenly a voice rang out.

(Spyro) Your king of noting! You big cat... no office Master but….. that was the only thing I could think of…

(Guin) None taken…

The white tiger quickly turned around and saw a balloon heading towards them. Guin Spyro Terrafin and Zook drop drown from the balloon.

(Gaul) Hmp….. I see you finally found you destiny Guin. Who would have thought there was another world right above our heads, eh Guin?

Guin recognize that voice.

(Guin) Wait… that voice….. Istravan?

The white tiger just chuckle.

(Gaul) The one and only! But I don't go by that pathetic weak human name anymore! My name is now Gaul!

(Spyro) Um….. Wait….. You know each other?

Guin turned towards the young dragon.

(Guin) Yes….. After meeting Renda and Raimas we were capture by the mongual and tossed within their dungeon there I met Istravan in the cell next to ours.

(Gaul) We became friends that moment on….. Until you refuse my pled to be king and became my enemy!

Guin froze for a minute.

(Gaul) I help you protect the twins! I helped you in your fights! And Yet….

He then showed his claws.

(Gaul) You betray me!

(Guin)… I am grateful for your service…. But I was told to come here…. I haft to know….. Why I have this head… and these powers…. And the loyalty of these heroes.

Gaul just laughs for a few seconds.

(Gaul) You mean those are the so called heroes that Kaos mention.

He then pointed at the skylanders who were in a heroic pose….. Until Zook lost his balance and fell on top of Terrafin which started a huge fight between the two.

(Gaul)… I see I have nothing to worry about. Because you see… I don't need you anymore. Because I have your powers…. Thanks to Kaos.

(Guin) Kaos? Oh no….. You didn't…. Istravan! Do you realize what you're doing! Kaos poisoned you with darkness!

(Gaul) Poisoned me? Or…. Enlighten me?

Guin then began to growl at him.

(Guin) Istravan! You're now a puppet of Kaos!

(Gaul) MY NAME ISNT ISTRAVAN ANYMORE! IT'S GAUL!

He then threw a ball of dark magic at him. Quickly they doge the attack.

(Spyro) Master Guin is right! What Kaos have given you is a poison to your own humanity!

The white tiger then grasp his head and began to shake it.

(Gaul) No no no no….. Lie…. You… lie….

He then got on the ground before releasing a ferrous roar.

**YOU LIE YOU DIE!**

He then got out a pair of blades and charge at him. Zook then fired a round from his bamboo bazooka. The round then slow Gaul down for Terrafin to lay the smack down on him.

Guin then flip through a spell book for a spell for this siltation. He then began to focus before a beam of light shot from his body into the air. There was a slight whistling sound before an anvil landed on Gaul's head knocking him out. Suddenly a small troll boat came into view and a chain with a claw dropped and picked him up.

Everyone watch as they carried Gaul away.

They all got off the ship and right into town squire. Where they were greeted by the townsfolk and the mayor.

(Mayor) Thank you Portal master for saving our town!

(Spyro) nice used of anvil Master!

Guin then turned to the dragon.

(Guin) Thank you…. But I didn't know that spell would drop an anvil on his head.

(Terrafin) Still cool.

The mayor then walked towards Guin with a sphere with rocks floating in it.

(Mayor) Here it is…. The elemental earth source…. Used it wisely.

He then handed the source to Guin. After saying Farwell they headed back to the core.

When they got back the earth source popped out of his hand and into the core. A few second pass before a light shot out of the core and into the sky.

Suddenly everyone heard squeaking noise they all turned to the core and saw small colorful creatures coming out of the core. They had the jellyfish like legs and their head's shape like elemental symbol's the three elements air earth and water

(Hugo) I don't believe it…. You have brought back the Elemites!

(Renda) The Elemites?

Hugo then turned to Renda.

(Hugo) They are the spirits of the elements….. They're the ones who came to this world and lend us the elements power at the beginning of time! They all disappear when the core was destroyed.

Suddenly the Elemites then began to float around Guin.

(Cali) Looks like they taken a likening to Guin.

One of the elemites landed on Guin arm he then look into its dot eyes.

Meanwhile…. In Kaos castle.

(Kaos) You stripe bathmat! How could you possibly lose to him I...GAVED…YOU….A…SHIP!

Kaos was yelling at Gaul who had an icepack on his head.

(Gaul) Oh… Are you saying it's my fault? Because it was you who forgot to tell me that he could use magic!

They soon got into a big fight. At that moment Glumsnaks walked in.

(Glumsnaks) What are you doing?

(Kaos & Gaul) Fighting. Go away.

_As you can see I added new characters the elemites. Ok see you soon._

_Please review…. PLEASE. _


	11. Book 4 life ch 1

_Note I do not own Guin saga skylandedrs or Kung fu dino posse…. All rights reserve. _

Book 4 life

Chapter 1 The forest floor… and meet the posse!

Hugo was flipping through his book for the next source when a rumbling sound was heard behind them. They turned around and saw a strange Log like creature rising out of the ground.

(Green folk) Ah what lovely air and the water is fresh too! And the earth is just right…

The…. Thing then notice Guin and greeted him.

(Green Folk) Greeting's Leopard one….. Is I Arbo! Son of larbo! Spawn Barbo. Seed of-

(Hugo) AHHHHHHH! It talks! B-but where are my manners….. I'm Hugo and this is Master Guin.

He then just stared at Hugo for a few seconds. Renda then spoke up.

(Renda)… um Arbo…. Are you a….. plant?

The creature then just gave her a confuse look.

(Arbo) How should I know? I only seven sentences old! But this all feels like it all happen before… Like for example I know that we need to find the elemental life source.

(Hugo) That's exactly right! How did you know?

Arbo then walked over to a sprout starting to grow out of the ground near the temple.

(Arbo) I know a lot of things. For instance…. I know how to do THIS!

He began to chant a few words before the plant began to grow… it grew and grew and grew until it was high into the sky. Everyone watch in amazement as leaves began to grow out of it.

(Arbo)….. And….. I don't even know….. What I'm doing! It's like a memory….. But anyway this should take you to the forest floor where the seeds of life are… without them. We'll never be able to find the elemental source.

Guin and some of his skylanders climbed on to a giant leaf. Suddenly Guin heard barking he turned around and saw Wrecking ball running towards the leaf. Looks like he wants to come along too!

As soon everyone got on the leaf began to carry them into the sky.

Meanwhile….

Kaos was busy gathering energy for something. At that moment Gaul and Glumsnaks walked in.

(Kaos) There you are! Your late!

(Gaul) Why did you summon us here? This better be important…

Kaos then began to walk back and forth.

(Kaos) It appears that we need extra help to defeat the skylanders and that BIG faker of a portal master! So I'm going to summon a villain from another world…

(Glumsnaks) And how are you going to do that?

Kaos just laugh.

(Kaos) Oh my dear Glumsnaks….. All you need for summoning is a portal…. And the right hook!

Suddenly a portal open up. Kaos then pulled out a fishing pole and cast a line into the portal.

The fishing line move across time and space until it reach its destination… the city of megalopolis!

Meanwhile…. Again.

Give up. Skor!

A team of antimorpic dinosaurs confronted a crimson dilophoaurus. By the frill neck's side was a chubby blue one. He look a lot like him but shorter and…. Well, chubby.

The green t rex's name was Kane. The leader of his posse and a little headstrong (Perhaps TOO Headstrong!)

The orange pteranodon names Jet. He comes as the most street smart but can be sometimes a jerk. He always calling people "dude".

The yellow triceratops name was Lucy. The only girl in the posse. She also sarcastic sometimes but is calm and collative. Just don't judge her fashion taste…

And finally… Chow… a big red stegosaur with a voracious appetite. He's kindhearted but not that bright…

Together their the Kung fu dino posse…. And their mission is to stop Skor and his little brother Skrap from taking over the world. The reason why Skor wants' to take over the world is a complete mystery…. They think it had something to do with an unattended birthday party…

(Skor) Do you even have lives? Seriously! Get a hobby!

(Kane) The only hobby I have is whipping your tail!

Suddenly a ringing sound was heard from Kane's pocket. He reach in and pulled out a cell phone. He then answers the caller.

(Kane) Edger? What is it?

Edgar Chudley. One of the first humans to discover the dino's HQ. he began to help them by supplied them with the tools they need to defeat Skor… sometimes his over thinking is too much for the posse to handled.

_(Edger) Kane! I'm picking up a high space-time wave headed your way!_

Suddenly a portal opened up behind Skor. And a fishing line popped out of it and Snag Skor by his cape.

(Skrap) Big brother!

Quickly he grabbed his brother's foot and was dragged in with him.

(Kane) Come on! Where ever Skor go's we go!

(Jet) Wait dude…. Are you saying we should jump into a vortex leading to some other world where we could possibly die?

Kane nodded.

(Jet) Oh….. Last one in is a rotting egg dude's!

(Lucy) Great….. Jump into the vortex of death…. That can't be dangerous…. Right?

One by one they all jumped into the portal after their enemy…

As they began to go farther and farther away from their home world they came along a fork in space. They then traveled down the left tunnel… while Skor and Skrap however were going through the right tunnel.

Back with Kaos.

Kaos was reeling in the villain he caught. He then gave the rode one last jerk before two lizards came through the portal and landed on Gaul. Quickly the red lizard then look around confuse.

(Skor) What th- what is this place?!

Kaos then walked towards the frill neck.

(Kaos) Greeting's fellow villain! I am Kaos! And I summoned you for a special reason… you see… I have this hero problem.

Now back with Guin!

A portal opened up above a forest and four dinosaurs popped out. They began to fall towards the forest.

(Chow) HEY! What happen to the floor!

They all landed on top of someone. When they open their eyes they were surrounded by the skylanders.

(Ghost roaster) Whoa…. You could have died…. That would be cool.

The dinos began to get up. They look down where they fell and saw a crab creature flatting like a pancake.

(Wham shell) Why…. Me…..?

(Kane) What is this place?

"This here is the forest floor…. But the real question is.

They all turned around and saw a figure of a man standing on a branch. Lucy fell in love for a few seconds…. That is before she saw his face and fell out of love with him immediately.

(Guin) who are you?

He then leap from the branch and landed in front of them.

(Kane) My name is Kane and these are my friends Chow Jet and Lucy.

Jet then got in front of Kane to get a better look at Guin.

(Jet) COOOOOOL. Leopard head….. You…. Are…. The….coolest….Dude…..ever!

Guin then chuckled.

(Guin) Yes…. I'm aware that I have a leopard head. My name is Guin.

The Kung fu dino posse then explain how they got here.

(Double trouble) Wow….. Say why don't you come with us to the core island. Then we will tell you about this world. We came here to find the life seeds and now that we have them we can go back.

They all agreed and went with them to the island. When they got back the dinos helped Guin plant the life seeds. At that moment Arbo walked up to them.

(Arbo) Thank you Leopard one….. And thank YOU lizard ones! It could take an entire night for these to grow into maturity… I will stay here and guard them with my short life.

After talking to Arbo. They walked away they all sat down near the core.

(Guin) Alright…. I will tell you about this world.

He then explain everything that happen so far.

(Lucy) so…. Let me get this straight…. Some evil guy destroyed a magical machine that controls all the elements and without it…. This world will die…

(Jet) Wow… that's cold…. Sky cold.

AHHHHHHHHHH!

They all heard Kane screaming they all turned around and saw Kane with a water Elemite attach to his head.

(Kane) GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

He then began to whimper as Guin began to walk towards him.

(Guin) Stay calm….. The elemites are of no threat.

He then moved his hand above Kane. Suddenly the elemite squeaked and attached itself to Guin's arm. Kane then began to relax knowing that the strange….. Thing…. Was off him. Lucy then giggle.

(Kane) What's so funny?

(Lucy) Oh… it just… how you reacted when that adorable guy was attach to you.

Kane then began to steam.

(Kane) Oh yeah? Well how would you like it if that thing was attach to you!

They both just stare mad as each other before they began to laugh.

Meanwhile…

Chow was busy exploring the temple…. And as in exploring he means finding the kitchen. He then bumped into Renda and Suni.

(Chow) Oh…. Sorry there miss….?

(Renda) Renda…. And this here is my friend Suni.

(Chow) I'm Chow… and have you seen the kitchen?

Renda just look at him for a few seconds before nodding. She and Suni lead him to the dining room there a ten mile long table sat there with chairs and plates set. Renda imagine all the Skylanders and their master dining like kings…. Chow however just wants' to find the kitchen. He then look around and saw a pair of doors he quickly ran through the doors and into the kitchen. Suddenly Renda heard a voice behind her.

"Hungry creature isn't he?

She then turned around and saw Guin.

(Renda) Oh…. Hello master Guin.

(Guin) I see you met Chow… but I have something I need to tell you…

While they were talking. Chow was busy raiding the fridge. He then heard a barking noise behind him. He quickly turned around.

(Chow) Great tar pools… it's….. It's…

Right in front of him was a blue grub dog. Wrecking ball just looks at him for a few seconds.

(Chow) Adorable!

_New characters! These are from one of my favorite shows… please review! _


	12. Book 4 life ch 2

_Note I do not own skylanders Guin saga or Kung fu dino posse… all rights reserve. _

Book 4 life

Ch 2 the life source.

Renda couldn't believe it when she heard it while they were talking Kane and Hugo joined them. Hugo was pouring a cup of tea for Guin and Renda.

(Renda) Istravan… how could he betray us so completely…

Kane then shook his head.

(Kane) Power… what else? And with Kaos and Skor by his side he might be able to do so…

(Renda) Skor?

Guin then spoke up.

(Guin) While we were talking outside… I had a vision that Kaos summoned a villain from another world… to help him with his evil schemes.

(Kane) This Kaos guy had a lot of nerve of bringing Skor here…..

"So that means we goanna haft to beat this Kaos guy as much as Skor!"

They all turned around and saw Lucy Jet and Chow standing behind him. Chow was holding Wrecking ball in his arms.

(Jet) Which means we here to stay! … haft to admit it….. This place rocks! Dude! I can fly without those buildings in the way.

(Lucy) And this place has a beach! I wonder what kind of shops they have here?

(Chow) And think of all the exotic food they have here too….. And I can't leave my new pet alone!

He then held up Wrecking ball. Kane just stare at the grub.

(Kane) …. You made a pet out of a bug?

Chow then gasp at what Kane said and covered the grubdog ear holes.

(Chow) Shhhhhhhh! He has feelings you know…

Renda then spoke.

(Renda) Um…. Kane….. About Skor?

(Kane) oh yeah Skor….. He's totally evil….. We don't know why he evil….. But we think it had something to do with an untended birthday party…. But for whatever reason… Skor's the biggest jerk we ever known…. Beside's Jet.

Jet then gave the T rex a knuckle sandwich.

(Jet)….So you better have four job applications because we know three dino dudes and one dino chick who want to be Skylanders.

(Chow) Really? Who?

Guin then chuckled.

(Guin) Are you sure? You do not want to go back to your own world?

(Chow) No really who?

(Kane) I hate to admit it but we can't let Skor running loose around this world… besides whose goanna train these Skylanders into forces of nature?

(Chow) Come on now? Who?

(Guin) Then in the power vested in me… Kane Jet Chow and Lucy… I herby make you Skylanders!

Chow then realized who it was.

(Chow) Oh! It's us!

(Lucy) Took you that long to realize that?

That morning…..

The Guin and the dino posse went to the garden and saw that the seeds of life have now grown into apple bushes. By the bushes were Arbo and Hugo. They were busy shooing away the sheep that were eating the apples.

(Arbo) Shoo! Do you sheep have no respect for the seeds of life?

(Hugo) See? I told you they were evil…. EVIL I tell you!

Kane then walked up to the sheep. He then gave the sheep a big toothy grin. The sheep then saw his razor sharp teeth and baa in terror. They then ran away from the apple bushes hopefully that scared them off for good.

(Arbo) Thank you green one! Now their roots will show us the way!

He then focuses on the bushes before turning around.

(Arbo) The Life source is in the tree of life in the form of an acorn.

(Lucy) Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Suddenly Guin's ears twitched.

(Guin) Oh no….. We are being watch…

He then looks towards the heavens.

Meanwhile.

I KNEW IT!

Kaos was angry. At that moment Skor Skrap Glumsnaks and Gaul walked in.

(Kaos) Those backstabbing traitors THEY HAVE MY ACORN!

(Skrap) You have acorns?

Skor then bonked Skrap on the head.

(Kaos) No you stupid frill neck! The elemental life source is in the form of a giant acorn! Hidden in that forest of disrespectful TREES!

(Skor) Those leafy menaces! How dear they get in the way of our plans!

Kaos and Skor began to walked back and forth.

(Kaos) Standing around all day acting soooooooo innocent.

(Skor) Plotting and scheming…. Waiting to get in the way!

(Kaos) Well not this time my minions…. NOT. THIS. TIME. CALL IN …THE LINKS!

Who are the Links? They are Skor's servants that hinders the Dino posse process in stopping Skor…. But there all brain dead. Suddenly a group of green lizard walked in they were skinny and had red eyes… Those are the Links.

(Glumsnaks) What are you going to do with them? Chop down a few trees?

(Kaos) No you nerd….

CUT

THEM

ALL

DOWN!

Back with the skylanders…

As they were walking through the forest. Arbo then collapse. Quickly Lucy helped him up.

(Arbo) Wow…. Suddenly I feel really horrible for some reason .

Suddenly they all heard a chainsaw sound. A tree began to fell right towards them. Lucy began to drag Arbo away but he was just too heavy.

(Kane) LUCY! NOOOOOO!

Suddenly they both disappear before the tree landed on them. And reappear with Stealth elf.

(Lucy) Thanks, Stealth elf! I thought I would be Triceratops pancake with a side of Arbo syrup!

(Arbo) I'm allergic to syrup….

The elf then bowed before disappearing again. Kane then ran over to Lucy and hugged her.

(Kane) Lucy….. I though you…. But you're alive…

Lucy never saw Kane like this. He then let go of her and back away.

(Kane) And I'm happy… Lucy.

Soon Guin the posse and the Skylanders made it to the top of a cliff where they got a better view of the forest. They all gasp at the horrible sight…. Trees were being chopped down one by one by the Links… Arbo began to panic.

(Arbo) Those No-ears are attacking the ancients with GIANT TEETH MACHINES. OHhHHHHHhHHHhhh! This is one of the worst kinds of pain I felt in my previous short existence ever!

Guin then came up with a plan.

(Guin) Kane. Lucy. Trigger happy. Stump smash. I want you to find the leader and stop their tree cutting. I and the rest of the skylanders will find the life source.

They all nodded.

(Kane) Wait…. Those are Links down there!

(Lucy) and wherever Links are….

(Kane) Skor is!

Down where the links were working. Skor Skrap and Gaul were talking in one of the control towers.

(Gaul) Why didn't Kaos let me be in charge!

Skor just put his claws up to his chin.

(Skor) Let me think about it….. Oh yes…. It's because he can't trust you with this without bumbling up! Beside's he made me second in commanded.

(Skrap) YEAH! That's means we in charge of you now!

Gaul then releases a roar at Skrap causing him to hide behind his older brother.

(Skor) Now. Now. Be a good kitty now….. And I might give you a treat…

He then held up his claws to Gaul. Suddenly a dark aura admitted from his palm. At that moment the strips on Gaul's body began to glow. Kaos has granted Skor power to control the darkness which means he has power over those who are under the influence of the darkness. Gaul then began to grunt in pain.

(Skor) Or do we have to get you fix. Because I can personally do that…. And I won't be gentle!

He then releases Gaul. The white tiger then gasp for air before walking off.

(Skor) Good boy!

At that moment the alarm went off. He quickly looked outside and saw Kane and Lucy with a ent with hammer shape branches and a orange gremlin with two gold guns.

(Skor) You two!? How did yo-

Before he could finish. Kane stopped him

(Kane) Shut it Skor! We now part of the skylanders now! An army of heroes dedicated to kicking evil tail.

(Lucy) Like you!

(Stump smash) you going to get as hammered as a nail!

(Trigger happy) Today's your UN-lucky day.

Skor just laugh.

(Skor) So the Kung fu dino losey is now with the Dumblanders.

(Trigger happy) ITS SKYlanders!

(Skor) Yeah. Whatever….. LINKS!

Suddenly ten links then surround the skylanders.

(Stump smash) Ten aguish four…. Dose this happen to you guys?

(Lucy) All the time.

They then got their weapons ready.

(Trigger happy) I have a feeling you guys are going to like it here!

Meanwhile…

Guin. Double trouble. Jet. And zap. Were in a Giant tree.

(Zap) Woah… hey Jet check this out….. HEEEEELLLOOOOOO!

Suddenly they heard Zap's echo bouncing off the wooden walls.

(Jet) Cool dude…. But watch this! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jet's voice then echo back to them. The two then began to laugh. Guin then shook his head as he turns towards a giant acorn in the center of the tree. Suddenly a flash of dark light enter the tree and blinded them. When the dark light died down Kaos's head was staring at them.

(Kaos) I see you gotten the help of those Dinozeros that Skor was yelling about.

(Guin) You know…. you can work on your entrances.

(Kaos) Can we just cut to the fight? Hmmmm? Okay!... I summoned the life spell of ultimate super DEATH.

(Jet) Wait dude…. How can it be a life spell if it has the word death in it?

Back with the other…

The battle between Skor and Kane's team was heating up.

Kane threw his stagger at a few tree branches causing them to tumble on top of a few Links. Lucy was being over power by some Links but Stump smash squish them with his mallet branches. The two found themselves surrounded by more Links. At that moment a gold coin was shot at a Link it was then Trigger happy jumped into the fight and blasted some more Links. Lucy helped by freezing some links while Stump smash spat walnuts at the links. Finally a giant link march a few yards away from them. It was a new kind of Link…..A Urber Link. A link filled with darkness and rage. Trigger happy began to charge up his Golding guns and fired at it but it wasn't enough. Stump smash then spat a meganut it rolled right over it finishing it off.

Skor was furious.

(Skor) No! no! no! How did my links lose to a gremlin! And those Urber Links were brand new! ARRGGGG! RETREAT!

Quickly the Links and their master left the forest behind.

(Kane) And stay out!

Back with Guin.

Jet was out flying the life torpedoes fired at him.

(Kaos) HOLD STILL YOU FLYING PEST!

(Jet) Who are you calling a pest?!

Finally Kaos had enough.

(Kaos) Fine! I guess I will have to use the Life spell so deadly I will not say it's name. I SUMMON… curious are you readers? Well TOO BAD!

Suddenly a hundred life torpedos zoomed in on jet. He couldn't dodge them in time and was blasted out of the sky. When he crash landed Kaos got a closer look at the orange flyer….

POOF!

Suddenly Jet turned into a Double trouble micro clone…. IT was a trick!

He quickly turn around and saw Jet carrying Double trouble.

(Jet) Dude! Nice Trick D.T!

(Double Trouble) It was a good thing that my micro doubles can also take shape too… otherwise you would have been seed!

(Kaos) Stupid disgraceful trees! I HATE them! Even the evil ones! Fine! Take the elemental life source! You will never find the rest of them…. And…. YOUR HEAD IS STUPID GUIN!

He then vanishes in a puff of smoke. Leaving them alone.

They then reunite with the rest of the team and headed home. When they got back the Life source popped out of Guin's hand like the rest and entered the core. A few seconds pass before a pair of flowers came out of each side of the core. They all heard a Squeaking sound before Green elemites started to float out of the core. The life elemites have returned!

While they were celebration. Chow Renda Suni and wreaking ball were in the library. Chow has offered to watch Renda and Suni while they were looking for the Life source.

Suni was playing with Wreaking ball whiled Renda and Chow talked.

(Renda) I never belive istravan would….. Do such a thing….

Chow then gave her a smile.

(Chow) Don't worry! I'm sure somewhere deep inside him is the mercenary you know and love!

Renda then began to blush.

(Renda) I do NOT love him!

(Chow) Oh. My bad…

They remind silence for a while.

(Renda) Do you think….. Guin will finally be able to remember?

(Chow) OH! His animas….. Well you know what they say. "Sometimes memories just need a little help out!"

They both laugh for a while before they decided to see if Guin was back yet.

_Please review…. And stay tune!_


	13. book 5 tech ch 1

_Note I do not own Guin Saga Skylanders or Kung fu dino posse _

Book 5 Tech ch 1 the memory...

The core of light was getting stronger now. only a few piece left.

(Renda) What a wonderful creation!

(Arbo) We are all wonderful creations!

Suddenly they all heard a glitchy noise from behind them… there on a metal platform hatch open up and a general like robot rolled out. It then rolled over to where the heroes were.

(General Robot) Quick status report! Who is the leader of this here operation?

Flynn then stepped forwards.

(Flynn) That would be me I'm in charge here….. Of the ladies that is. BO-

Before he could finish. Cali slapped him across the face while Lucy kicked him in the stomach.

(Flynn) ….OM…..

He then fainted and fell on the ground.

(General Robot) Not you of course! I'm looking for a portal master!

Guin then stepped up and spoked.

(Guin) I'm the portal master… and the REAL leader you seek.

(General Robot) Good now then.

Suddenly a film projector popped out of his chest and a sideshow start.

(Chow) Oh! A movie! But I forgot to bring popcorn…

The skylanders shush him.

Suddenly a slide showing a warehouse show up on-screen.

(General robot) our intelligence told us that Kaos's Troll armies have recovered a mysterious gear.

Suddenly a slide showing a giant gear appear on-screen. Hugo quickly took out his book.

(Hugo) That could be the golden gear… THE golden gear… it's one of the most crucial parts to the core.

General robot stops the slide show and gave a grim look.

(General Robot) This is more serious than I though… because you see…. The enemy is crafty and we do not have the fire power to EVECT said gear to a safe location behind our lines…. We need your help Master Guin. oh by the way.

Suddenly an air ship flew near the island. a hatch open by the side of it.

(General Robot) The new recruits are here.

Guin knew of this a few hours ago he received eight letters that the new skylanders training was complete. A creature with blue fur and a bag full of potions came out.

(Pop Fizz) Ahhhhhh... my first day as a real Skylander!

Soon more creatures came out. An Eagle with a vacuum. an Elf with blue armor. a jockey riding a skeleton bird. A fire puppy dog. A gold skin girl with an oversize wench. a mushroom ent with a sling shot. and finally a dragon with white scales and crystals. they then line up in front of Guin.

(Pop Fizz) Motion of the potion!

(Sprocket) The fix is in!

(Shroomboom) He shoots he spores!

(Fright rider) Fear the spear!

(Jet Vac) Hawk and awe!

(Chill) Stay cool!

(Hot dog) Bark! bark! See spot burn!

(Flashwing) Blinded by light.

Guin look at the new heroes. they have the courage and the heart to be skylanders. Pop fizz then walked up to his new master.

(Pop fizz) Wow! it's a honor to meet you master... hold on I need a drink.

The blue creature then gulped down one of his potions. he began to spase out before turning into a bigger verson of himself.

(Pop fizz) WOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE THIS STUFF! ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAA-LISOUCSE!

He then shrank back to his normal size.

(Pop fizz) And... um... it also gives me powers.

Everyone laugh before the robot general began to speak.

(General robot) Here... take this airship and go to the warehouse... find one of our agents and get back that gear!

Soon enough a team of skylanders and the dino posse board the ship. Guin then sat next to Kane.

(Kane) You know... I'm glad that we decided to jump into that vortex of death because... we would never been able to have met you and the skyl-

He then heard snoring. he look to his side and saw Guin out cold.

(Kane)... great... now I can bore leopard headed men...

_..._

_Guin woke up in a field of flowers. he look around and saw a hill and notion Aurra sitting on it._

_He quickly ran up the hill and saw her looking out into the distance. He then quietly sat next to her. after a while he decided to break the silence. _

_(Guin)... When you said that when I rebuild the core... we'll be together for real... Is this true?_

_She then turned to him and gave him a confuse look._

_(Aurra) How long were you here?... you were always quite weren't you?_

_suddenly Guin's vision began to blur. in the darkness he heard a voice._

_"Good morning Guin."_

_Suddenly his eyes opened all by themselves. he was in a lab of some sort next to him was a phantom with white cloth. what really disturbed Guin that he had no body... just cloth... floating in mid-air._

_(Phantom doctor) Pulse rate 50%... Strenget at 75%... Looking good so far... OH! your awake... Now take a few deep breaths and try not to strain yourself... yes... that's it..._

_(Guin) Whats going on! why can't I move... wait... could... this be one of my... memories?_

_Suddenly his body began to get up... He then look around confuse. Guin figure this was where he was born._

_At that moment the doors open. and Aurra along with a Phantom Guin didn't recognize walked in._

_(Aurra) So... this must be... Well... he doesn't seem smart Spirito._

_(Spirito) Well duh! He was just born... like a few hours ago! _

_Guin then heard himself growl._

_(Spirito) OH CLOTH! Don't tell me he understands us!_

_At that moment the doctor spoked up._

_(Phatom doctor) Please don't taunt Guin! he actually a gentleman. Ahem... Guin... meet your future wife Aurra and my good freind Spirito._

_Suddenly he heard something that made him shudder. he heard his own voice._

_(Guin?) Hello Aurra... Hello Spirito..._

_Aurra then walked up to Guin._

_(Aurra) Hello... I can't do this._

_(Spirito) Oh come on Aurra! He just a big cat... and a man..._

_Aurra then took in a deep breath before faceing Guin._

_(Aurra) Hello Guin... it nice to meet you..._

_she then extended her hand towards Guin. he then began to reach for before he heard a voice_

_GUIN! Wake up!_

**I decided to add the eight new Skylanders from Giants hope you like it please review.**


	14. Book 5 tech ch 2

**Book 5 Tech**

**Chapter 2 Gear and Pop fizz the musical.**

Guin was awoke by Kane's voice.

(Kane) Wake up! come on you overgrown feline! A master like yourself shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of danger.

Guin look around and began to recall the events that led him here. he then turned to the Green t rex.

(Guin) How long was I asleep?

Kane then just look at him.

(Kane) A few hours I guess... but anyway... we're coming close to our destination.

Guin let out a sigh as he turned to the window. Kane realize that the leopard man needs his space and walked away.

as he entered the bridged he found Trigger happy. Lucy. and Sprocket. Sprocket was in the pilot's seat and was checking the functions

(Sprocket) Okay... We're coming close to troll territory once we get into radio range I send a security code so we can pass.

suddenly the radio switch on and a dark voice was heard over the static.

_"unknown aircraft please send your security code...or else."_

Sprocket began to type the code in and then pressed the send button.

A few seconds pass before everyone began to worry. At that moment Trigger happy began to freak out.

(Trigger happy) They're not buying it... Everyone!... they're not buying it... Sprocket! take my gun and shoot me then shoot yoursel-

_Aircraft you may pass._

Everyone release a sigh of relief.

(Trigger happy) Huh? Oh! Well false alarm everyone! Everything will be alrig-

Trigger happy stop talking and began to stare. Sprocket turned and saw Kane and Lucy making out. They soon broke the kiss and look at each other. Kane then shook his head and began to turned red. He then ran out of the room while Lucy began to rub her hand across her cheek.

(Lucy) ... Kane...

As Kane ran out of the room he bumped into Guin. The Trex paid no mind and continue on his way. When Guin entered he was greeted by the others.

(Trigger happy) Hey Guin! Guess what! you'll never going to belive what just happe-

(Guin)... Kane thought he was going to perish and revel his love for Lucy but he was too ashamed because he was a carnivore and thought he couldn't be in love with her.

Trigger happy's mouth just hit the floor.

(Guin) Mind reader... remember?

Lucy mind went back to reality and turned to Guin.

(Lucy) What do you mean?

Guin then look at her confuse.

(Guin) I through you remember your life before you were frozen... apparently... If a carnivore falls in love with a herbivore it will bring dishonor to their name and they are sunned from their race.

(Lucy) Wait! how did you know... Oh. Mind reader.

As they landed everyone except Sprocket and Kane got out. Lucy felt worry for Kane and went to talk to him. when she walked up to Kane who was just staring out the window.

(Lucy) I ... I just wanted you to know... That... Its okay... That... you know... have a crush on me... and that... and well... anyway... meet me on the beach tonight... okay?

Kane just stare out the window for a second before nodding.

(Lucy) Okay... you'll know where to find me... Bye Kane.

She then walked away leaving Kane alone with his thoughts.

Inside Kane's mind he was auguring with himself.

_"How could you! Falling in love with a grass eater! forshame...forshame..."_

_"I thought I was going DIE! I had to let her know... I had to."_

_"Your father would be ashamed!_

_"Well guess what! He just a block of ice now! its time for me to move on...__Just... get out! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"_

The voice inside him went silent...quietness. He then thought back.

_"Look around you... Our people are gone... The ice age took them all... I...I Think its time for me to move on... And let you go..._

He listened for a response... Noting... Just quietness.

(Kane) I... I love Lucy... And I don't care if she's a herbivore...noting will change that.

He then passed out in his chair.

* * *

Guin and the Skylanders made it to a large metal door. Next to it was a mabu wearing a pair of goggles. He then walked up to our heroes.

(Snuckles) Snuckles... Thats right SPECIAL AGENT Snuckles. Anyway now that's everyone is her- hey... where's Kane the Trex?

Jet Vac spoke up. He had a Scottish accent.

(Jet vac) The lad had some... Issues with his lass... so he decided to sit this one out.

(Snuckles) Okay... But anyway the way to the warehouse is through this door... Too bad its made of pure steel. See?

He then knocked on the door making a clanking noise. Pop fizz then pulled out a potion and gulped it down. He then spase out before growing into his berserker side.

(Pop fizz)** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! HEY! HEY! GUYS! I BET I COULD TEAR THIS THING OUT OF THE WALL! WACHT!**

The Demon then walked dizzily over to the door and grasp the edges. He then ripped the steel door off if frame and threw it over the edge.

(Pop Fizz) **SEE! I TO**ld you I... Could ...do...It...

He then shrunk back to his normal...Okay NORMALER self. he began to look around confuse.

(Pop Fizz) What was I doing again?

Jet then picked up the now confuse alchemist and followed the others through the doorway and into a elevator. Snuckles then press a button near the entance and the elevator went down.

(Snuckles) We heard that recent reports that the elemental tech source was being used to power a factory theme amusement park know as... Cogland... Which we're under now.

(Chow) They built a park? I want to go!

Snuckles then silence the red stegosaur.

(Snuckles) We're not here to play games and ride attractions... We'r here to nab the golden gear.

(Guin) He's right... we don't have time to play... and besides an amusement park made by trolls must be dangerous...

(Trigger happy) Yeah! we can play later!

Pop Fizz then just stood there for a few seconds before letting out a mad scream and began to dance around like a moron.

(Lucy) What's wrong went him!?

Guin then got a closer look at pop fizz.

(Guin) He went completely over the edge... when he realize he wasn't allowed to play anymore he began to play by himself...

Suddenly he tip toe behind Jet and knocked him out. he then picked him up and climb up through the elevator shaft.

(Lucy) He ran off with Jet!

Lucy was about to climb up after him but Guin stopped her.

(Guin) No let them go... they will come back... hopefully...

When they reach the botton. The heroes began to make their way to the warehouse.

* * *

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN COGLAND...**

A stage show was set up. surrounded the stage was bunch's of trolls and their kids. suddenly a door in the middle of the stage open up revealing a trio of tall trolls.

(Red Troll) I'm here bringing action like a punch in the face! I'm Marshal Red!

(Pink Troll) Bringing a spark of love and a glimmer of hope. I'm Marshal pink!

(Blue Troll) Cool as ice and calm as a penguin. I'm Marshal Blue.

"We'r the Troll Marsal's!"

Jet began to regain his conscious and got up weakly. He look around and saw he was surrounded by old toys. Pop fizz was sitting on a bench wearing a pair of glasses and a fez.

(Pop fizz) So many toys... And yet I want more...

Jet then pulled off Pop Fizz's fez and glasses.

(Jet) DUDE! WHAT IS WONG WITH YOU! You knocked me out! what... is... wong... with... you!

Pop fizz then sushed the flying reptile.

(Pop Fizz) Be silent ... the villan has a appeared...

Jet then look over to the stage and saw a Troll wearing a mole consume.

(Bad Troll) HAHAHAHAHA!

Jet just stood there looking at the villan.

(Jet) Uh... Dude... thats just-

Pop fizz then got in front of Jet and began to cry.

(Pop Fizz) PLLLLLLLEEASSSSE! CAN I WACHT THE SHOW PLESE!

Suddenly the Bad troll began to look out into the audience.

(Bad Troll) HAHAHAHAHA! NOW! Which one of you kids should I kidnap?

The Kids began to raise their's hands. But before he could choise he notice something odd... a blue ball of fur with his hand raise in the air.

_"What the? What is that thing?_

He then turned towards the audience and saw the fur ball getting closer to him.

_"ACK! THAT thing is getting closer... maybe if I ignore it... IT might go away._

Too late. Pop fizz was already around his legs.

(Pop Fizz) I got you!

_OH NO! THE FREAK IS HERE!_

He then decided to go along seeing how he was already here. He picked up Pop fizz and turned towards the troll marshals.

(Bad troll) Don't moved or this whatever-it-is gets it!

(Marshal red) Don't hurt that weird thingamajig.

(Pop Fizz) Troll marshals! Please help me!... **NEVER MIND I GOT THIS! YOU WIMPS!**

He then did something that was unexpected... He exploded!

When the dust settle everyone set Pop fizz on the ground.

(Marshal red) Are you alright... uh... you whatever you are?

(Bad troll) Speak to us freak!

Pop fizz just shudder.

(Pop Fizz) I'm Okay because...

He then rolled over with a bottle of soda in his hand.

(Pop Fizz) I'm been drinking soda!

suddenly a bunch a soda cans began to dance on stages. they began to kick the actors off the stage.

(Pop Fizz) _DRINK YOUR SODA EVERYDAY. DRINK UP COMEON DRINK UP!_

Suddenly a tall muscular cyber orc appear behind him. Jet notice him right away and began to make his way to the stage.

(Pop Fizz) _SODA SOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAA! _**WAIT!**

He then grab two soda cans and threw them.

(Pop Fizz) **YOU CANS ARE WAY OFF CUE!**

The two danceing cans landed on top of the cyber orc causing him to fall to the floor. Jet then finally made it to the stage and climbed up on it.

(Jet) Are you a REAL bad guy... or an extra?

The orc then got to his feet.

(ORC-1000) YES I"M REAL! I am the troll military secret weapon... ORC-1000! I have orders to destroy anyone who's with Master Guin. You two! You are with master Guin correct?

Pop Fizz just signed.

(Pop fizz) He said... If we're in Guin's posse.

(Jet) Yeah. So?

He then releash a roar of anger.

(Pop Fizz) **DONT YOU MEAN POP FIZZ"S POSSE!**

He then created a blast that knocked Jet out.

(Pop fizz)** ME AND GUIN ARE TIGHT! WE WORK TOGERHTER! LIKE FOR EXSAMPLE...**

**GUIN = SKYLANDER!**

**AND**

**POP FIZZ = MAGIC ELEMENT!**

This made the orc confuse.

(ORC-1000) Wait are you telling me that... ARE YOU GUIN!?

Pop fizz went berserk on him.

(Pop Fizz) **HOW DARE YOU INSAULT ME LIKE THAT!**

He then turned to the audience.

(Pop Fizz) And... if I really was Guin... WHAT DOSE IT MATTER! ARNT WE ALL THE SAME!

Suddenly a spotlight shine ontop of a wooden doll. Pop fizz then place his arms around it.

(Pop Fizz) As long as Yaya is healthy thats all its matter...

The audience went "Uhhhhh" At that hearth warming moment... Before the cyber orc crushed the doll with his boot.

(ORC-1000) I'll crushed every one of you!... LIKE I DID TO THIS DOLL!

Pop fizz held the broken toy in his hands.

(Pop Fizz) ITS not just a doll... Its Yaya... It...**YAYA!**

But before he had a chance to attack. The cyborg launch bragge of rockets at Pop Fizz. When he was done he chuckle.

(ORC-1000) My mind is filled to the brim with battle data so I can predic your every moved!

But Pop fizz just turned and gave him a odd smile.

(Pop Fizz) It DIdnt work becase I'm A meathead!

(Jet) Uh... No augrment there. dude...

This made the Orc mad. He then fired more rounds. when the dust settle... Pop fizz held up a sigh that said. "Meathead coming through!"

(Pop Fizz) I am a meathead... Did ya hear me robo boy... MEATHEAD...

The Cyber orc just blasted one more round at him sending him face first into the audiance.

(Pop Fizz) EVEN A MEATHEAD CAN FLY!

He then began to terrorize the trolls.

(Pop Fizz) I'm a meathead... way can anyone understand that! MY heart... It arcing...

**SHANE!**

(Pop fizz) SANE! SANE! SANE!

Pop fizz was riding ontop of the cyber orc like a horse. Repeting the word "Sane" A couple of times.

The orc finally threw him off of his back.

(ORC-1000) He does not compute! I dont know what's he about to do!

Pop fizz then got on a piano and played a horrible song.

(Pop Fizz) COME BACK SANE PLEASE DO COME BACK SANE!... NO NO NO! I ripping off a writer block!

He then kicked the piano towards the cyber orc. He had reach his limit he then began to charge towards Pop fizz.

(ORC-1000) THAT DOES IT! IM GONNA TEAR YOU APART!

(Pop Fizz) Your such a metal head you just dont get It!

The Potion drinking Demon release one last blow.

**I'M THE REAL STAR OF THIS FANFICTION!**

The cyber orc then fell to the ground visor cracked.

_"Next time I'll take on a co star instead..."_

Jet just stood there amaze... he had power... But was'st this story's true star...

_Ok see you all soon and please review._


	15. Book 5 tech ch 3

Book** 5 Tech**

**Chapter 3 Wounded brother and a new weapon.**

(Jet) Dang it Dude! Where did that freaky dude go?

After the show Jet and Pop fizz were separated. Jet finally made it back to the underground area.

_" They have to be here... maybe Pop Dude got back with the others..._

Suddenly he heard a loud thud from behind him. He quickly turned around only to meet face first with a fist. When he recover from the blow, he was facing a white tiger with a ponytail.

(Jet) Woah... Somebody pick up their freaky cat.

The white tiger scoffed.

(Gaul) Well well... Did you get lost little bird?

(Jet) Well Yeah! You must be that Istravan dude that Guin warn us about... AND MAN your UGLY! DUDE!

Big mistake, Gaul roared and slash at Jet's chest tearing off a piece of his tunic. That was't the only thing Gaul tore... Jet's Chest was also slash and blood was starting to flow out of the wound.

(Jet) DUDE!... That... Stung...

Gaul then picked up the orange reptile and drew back his fist.

(Jet) Oh... Crap...

* * *

**Back with Guin.**

"Okay! Lift it up!"

The Skylanders were useing the airship chain's to hoist the gear into the hoard. At that moment, they began to hear a crying sound. They all turned and saw Pop fizz running towards them knocking out anyone in his path.

(Pop Fizz) GUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! I THOUGHT I LOST YOUUUU! AND ON MY FIRST DAY! PLLEEASEEEE FORGIVE MEEEEEE!

The Blue demon then jumped into Guin's arms. At that moment Kane slid down the chain and walked up to Guin.

(Kane) Well... He's here... but where's-

Suddenly Jet landed on the floor hard next to them. He was covered In gashes and blood.

"JET!" Everyone yelled, They quickly ran by his side.

(Kane) Who did this to you!

The orange dinosaur just pointed to the ceiling before passing out. Suddenly Gaul landed near them.

Guin then got up and began to growl.

(Guin) Istravan... Did you do this to Jet?!

The White tiger just laugh.

(Gaul) Istranvan didn't... But Gaul did... You were better off without him.

Guin then just turned to Chow and Lucy.

(Guin) Chow. Lucy. Get Jet inside the airship... He needs medical attention...

Suddenly Kane pulled out his stagger and charge at the white tiger.

(Kane) YOU STRIPED BATHMAT! I'LL KILL YOU!

He then slash Gaul with his stagger for a while before the white tiger tore it away from Kane.

(Gaul) Hmp... This weapon...

He then crushed Kane's weapon with his claws.

(Gaul) Is noting more then a toy!

He then grabbed Kane by the throat and lifted him into the air.

(Gaul) You call yourself a warrior... But all I see is a hatchling!

Right before Gaul could finish the trex. A boomerang knock Kane free from Gaul's ice-cold grip. The now enrage tiger turned in the direction of the thrower. And saw Dino rang facing him.

(Dino Rang) Picking on someone who isn't armed... disgraceful.

Gaul roared before charging towards him... But Dino rang moved out of the way and began to beat him with his weapons. He then struck Gaul hard sending him into the wall. The feline hiss before retreating into the shadows.

Kane watch the event before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

The first things to do when Guin got back to the core island was install the gear into the core and get Jet medical attention.

(Jet) Look... Dudes... I'm... (Cough) A.O.K.

The Skylanders were carrying Jet to the infirmary while Lucy and Dino rang were carrying Kane to his room. When they entered his room they gently set him on his bed.

(Lucy) Kane... He nearly got himself killed by that monster...

Lucy helped Dino rang pull off Kane's tunic.

(Dino Rang) Anger can make people do stupid things... But he only did It because he cared for Jet.

Lucy then pulled the bed covers over Kane and tucked him in.

(Lucy) When we woke up In the humans timeline we had to look out for one another... To be honest... We were like family...

(Dino Rang) And you will become a bigger family soon...

Lucy just gave him a confuse look.

(Dino Rang) Trigger happy told me what happen on the airship... But why are you holding it in?

The yellow triceratops just clutch the bed sheets.

(Lucy) It's not me... Its Kane... He's still holding on to the past...

Dino Rang just signed.

(Dino rang) I understand... having everything in your life torn away from like that... It must have been hard for him to adapt to the new changes... Look... I'll stay here with Kane... you go on and check with Jet.

Lucy nodded and walked out of the room leaving Kane and Dino rang alone.

* * *

**With Jet...**

"OWWWWWWWW!".

Hex was busy treating Jet's wounds. Jet's chest was all bandaged up.

(Hex) Hold still you orange bat!

She then wiped more alcohol into Jet's left arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

(Jet) OW! OW! OW! Stop It! That stuff burns!

At that moment Renda and Suni walked in.

(Renda) Are you Feeling well Jet?

Jet then just look at her.

(Jet) What do you think?

She then turned to Hex.

(Renda) Well he be alright Hex?

(Hex) To my disappointment his condition seems to be better.

Jet then gave Hex an angry look.

(Jet) YOUR Disappointment?! were you expecting me to die!?

Hex then giggled.

(Hex) Well you WERE mauled by a antimorpic white tiger.

The whitch then wrapped Jet's arm up.

(Hex) Now then... no struggling or fighting for one week.

(Jet) WHAT!? What will I do for one week?

Hex then began to leave the room.

(Hex) Oh I don't know... USE YOUR IMAGIATION!

She then slam the door shut leaving the three alone. Renda then turned to Jet.

(Renda) Jet... Why In the world did you fight Istarvan!? You nearly got yourself and Kane killed!

Jet just laugh.

(Jet) What!? He started it with the "little bird" crack! And besides... what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right, Dude?

"Well next time TRY not to pick a fight with a beast."

Guin and Lucy had just walked in the room to check up on Jet.

(Guin) You seem well Jet... I must apologize... If I could have stopped Pop Fizz from running off with you... none of this would have never happen... It was my responsiblity to be your leader and... I have failed...

Jet just gave him an annoyed look before turning to Lucy.

(Jet) Yo Lucy... Can you knock some sense into this pussycat for me?... I think he's losing his cool over a few scratches.

Guin just sigh.

(Guin) Yeah... go ahead... I deserve it...

(Lucy) Uh... I think he means "figurative".

(Guin) Don't care. Just get it over with...

Renda walked up to Guin.

(Renda) Guin... Why are you so... upset... You change Guin... Back then you were more noble and un-fazeable... But now you care more about your servants more than your past.

Guin just close his eyes.

(Guin) I'm going to cry... If you say that word one more time.

Lucy put her hand over the leopard man's shoulder.

(Lucy) Look... maybe you should come clean... And tell us what's wrong...

Guin sat on the bed.

(Guin) Alright... I'll tell you.

* * *

Kane began to slowly came to. he then realize what happened.

(Kane) JET!

He then sat up straight and look around panicky.

"He's in the infirmary... Don't worry he's alive..."

Kane quickly turned to the source of the voice and saw a green dino wearing gold armor.

(Kane) What happened?

Dino rang then walked up to him and handed him his tunic.

(Dino Rang) You tried to take on Gaul all by yourself... And ended up losing your weapon... But don't fret... I got you covered.

The Old dino then pulled out a bag and handed it to Kane.

(Kane) I feel... really stupid right now...

(Dino Rang) You should be... After what you did... Its look like you need training.

Kane pause.

(Dino Rang) If you want... you can be my apprentice... Take that weapon as a gift from a teacher to his student.

Dino rang then walked out of the room leaving Kane alone. Kane then unwrapped Dino rang's gift... And found a large version of his stagger. He then notice a switch on the handled, he pressed it and the it extended Into a staff acting like a dual axe. He look at it a few seconds before clutching the staff.

(Kane) I'll never fogive you for what you done Gaul... I Will get stronger... For my friends.

* * *

**AND... Done whew... that was a lot of work... If you notice you saw some blood shed in this chapter... Which I added the T rateing.**

**Please review and stay tune.**


	16. Book 5 tech ch 4

**OK Guys from here on out I'm Making this a REAL FANfic no dialog boxes this time**

**But seriously give me some reviews because I need support.**

**I OWN NOTING... Except Spirito. I own him.**

**Book 5 tech**

**Chapter 4 Enter Spirito Phantomile.**

The moon was shining over the bay making the waters radiate from its light. On the beach a nervous triceratops was pacing back and forth.

"_Where Is he?". _She though to herself. "_ Please be here tonight."_

suddenly she heard A loud crashing sound (followed by a few ow's). She turned around and saw Kane climbing out of the bushes.

"Sorry I'm late." He said while brushing off the leaves.

"No... It's okay...really." Lucy said.

Kane then walked next to her and sat down in the sand. Lucy then joined him' after a few minutes Lucy broke the silence.

"Kane..." She asked. "Back on the airship... When you kissed me... does that mean's...?"

Kane just look out to the water. He then said. " Yes... I... love you... but."

Lucy then look at the green Trex as he was trying to finish his sentence.

"I was weak." He said ashamed. "I been holden it all in... my feelings for you... all because of my stupid honor!" He growled. "Not only that! But..." He then let out a beastly roar.

"I'M the most stupidest carnivore on this planet!" He roared. "No you no-" Lucy tried to say but was intrupted by Kane.

"I couldn't protect Jet AND I lost my temper and attacked that white rug Gaul!... And..."

He then began to sob as he continue. "What could have happen... If that was you... and not Jet... If anything happen to you..."

He then began to cry. Lucy just stood there heart arching, All this time he loved her... he was holden it all In... Lucy watch him cry and realized she needed to do something. Doing what came natural she gently wrap her arms around him. Kane look up at her and did the same thing as she did.

"Lucy..." Kane whisper. He then closes his eyes and feel the warmth of the embrace.

They held each other through the night.

* * *

Kane's eyes slowly opened, He began to yawn his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"_What happen last night?" _He thought to himself. He then remember and turned to the other side of the bed. There a yellow female triceratops slept peacefully next to him.

"_Oh that's right... Lucy... She fell asleep in my arms so I took her to her room... I guess I must have doze off." _He thought.

Lucy then release a purr causing Kane to chuckle.

_"Hm..._ He though._ "She's cute... even when she's asleep..."_

He then laid down next to her and held her close to his chest. And fell asleep with her In his arms.

* * *

Chow was busy preparing breakfast. With so many mouths to feed, He had to prepare everything that was edible. But just when he was about to grab a bag of flour, IT RIPPED open the second he lifted it.

"Huh... We're out of flour all ready?" He said dumbfounded.

He then heard a child like laugh.

At this moment Guin and Renda walked in.

"Chow... Why Is there flour all over the floor?" Guin asked.

"I think we're out of flour Master Guin! And just when I was about to make the biggest pancake in all of skylands... " The stegosaur reply.

Renda then notice something odd about the bag of flour. She took a closer look at It and saw it has been cut open.

"Guin" She said. "It look's like It's been cut open with a knife..."

But Just before Guin could say anything a voice rang out.

"He he he... Sorry I'm late! And sorry to leave you In the dark Guiny!"

"_That voice... I know that voice! _Guin thought.

"If you want to meet me in person." The voice added. "Meet me in the dinning room!

Quickly they went through the double door and entered the dinning room. The lights were off and the skylanders were confuse. Suddenly an announcer spoke.

**"Ladys and gentlemen!"**

**"Introducing..."**

**"The last arkeyan In this world..."**

**"The one and only..."**

**"SPIRITO...PHANTOMILE!"**

Suddenly a sound of trumpets roar through the halls And a spotlight shine down on a green hat button eyed red vest phantom ( Go back to book 1 if you want to know what my OC's looks like.)

"Thank you! Thank you!" The cloth ghost cheered. At that moment Kane and Lucy walked In. They then walked up to Guin.

"So..." Kane asked. "Who's the ragdoll?"

**"RAGDOLL!?"**

At that the moment Spirito was In front of Kane looking quit mad.

"Did you just call me a ragdoll!? walnut for brains!" He shouted at him.

That really made Kane mad.

"WALNUT FOR BRAINS!?" He shouted back. "THATS AN INSULT OF MY PEOPLE!"

"YEAH THEY ALL MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY DUMB TO CALL A ARKEYAN A RAGDOLL!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK CLOTHY!"

"LITTLE ARMS!"

"MY ARMS ARE'NT SHORT! GHOST FREAK!"

"ALL RIGHT THEN! TOOTHY! BECASE YOU GOT A BIG MOUTH!"

Guin and others watch the two bickering.

"Hey wait a minute." Lucy said. "He kind of fit the description from your dream, Guin."

"He may know my past. Guin said grinning. "I'm going to ask him."

The Leopard man turned and saw a anime spark going between Spirito and Kane eyes.

"Spirito..." The sound of Guin's voice broke him from Kane.

"You must know my past... correct?" Guin asked.

Spirito then gave Guin a happy look in his button eyes before saying. "Of course... after all... you and I are best buds!"

"Best...Buds..." Guin said before his head began to quake with pain. He began to feel a memory emage.

* * *

_Guin awoke In a bedroom. recognize it from somewhere but couldn't remember._

_"Good morning."_

_Guin turned to the source of the voice and saw Aurra._

_"Good morning." Guin said back._

_"Come on..." Aurra said sweetly. "Spirito Is probably getting sick of waiting... You know how he is..."_

_Guin then got out of bed and with Aurra ate breakfast. They then got dress and headed out into the streets of arkus._

_The Streets of arkus was packed with arkeyans who were cloth phantoms. They made they're way to the fountain plaza where Spirito was waiting impatiently._

_"What took you so long!" He yelled angry. _

_"Well sorry!" Aurra said teasing. "But we got a little lost."_

_Guin then gave Aurra a confuse look and said. "No we didn't... We been here a few times before... so there's no possible way we would've been lost-_

_Aurra then shoved her arm into Guin's stomech And said. "Guin! That was a joke..."_

_Guin just look at her._

_"You don't have a sense of humor do you?" She said._

_Guin slowly nodded. Spirito then began to sing._

_"Guin and Aurra Sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N-" but before he could finish. Aurra kicked the phantom into the fountain. Guin then began to chuckle._

_"Heh Heh Heh... See Aurra? I do have a sense of humor..." He said joking._

_"Oh Guin..." She said petting his head._

* * *

"I remember!" Guin shouted. "I remember... that you owe me twenty gold pieces!"

"Oh Cloth..." Spirito curse. "I though you wouldn't remember that."

Renda then runs up to Guin and said. "Guin! Did you really get your memories back?

"No." He said sadly. "I Regain a few fragments my lost memory... But the rest is still a blur."

Hugo then walked up to Spirito and said. "WOW! I can't belive we're talking to a real arkeyan! I though you all vanish."

Spirito then whisperd to Hugo and Renda. "Yes... But in some ways... we were always here."

"Spirito." Guin asked. "I was wondering... If you could tell me the story of my past."

Spirito then just sighed and said. "I'm sorry but...

I can't do that...

* * *

**GASP a friend from Guin's past? But then why won't he tell him about Guin's life?**

**Please review and stay tune...**


	17. Book 5 tech ch 5

**(Spirito) Hey guys! Listen up! Konor of the skies does not own Kung fu dino posse Skylanders or Guin saga! So don't get your hopes up for an animated series staring yours truly... probably see one in the future. I don't know, my creator hasn't count the numbers but probably when he finish high school and college... But we can't do this without YOUR help! So... Please leave a review or leave a one hundred dollar bill In the location listed bel-**

**Suddenly the doors shot open and Guin along with Kane and Chow walked in looking quite mad. Kane and Chow then began to drag the cloth phantom away.**

**(Spirito) We also take donation of graphic novels video games or skylander figures!**

**But before he could say anything else they drag the whining ghost away. Guin then shook his head and turn to the screen.**

**(Guin) Please enjoy Konor of the skies story: Skylanders Saga!**

* * *

**Book 5 tech **

**chapter 5 Rise of the giants and the assault on cogland!**

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

Spirito then sadly reply. "Look... Guin... your not ready to know your story..."

"So..." Guin said eyelids lower. "You say that you know my past but... you won't tell me?

Spirito nodded and said. "Yeah... It sucks rag... but you gotta let your memories come back on their own...But..."

"I going to help you guys out!" He said happily. Everyone including Guin just look at him. "How can you help us?" Guin said.

"Better yet.." Spirito reply. "I give you some BIGGER help!." He then led the gang outside to the core. There he tapped on a secret switch on the core and a control panel popped up from the ground.

"We arkyeans were the ones who built this machine to keep the darkness at bay..." He said right before he began pressing buttons at high-speed. After pressing in the code he waited a few seconds but noting happen he then began to kick the panel and said. "But it also serves a different purpose." Suddenly the core of light began to slowly move down into the earth. After a few minutes the core stopped and panels popped out of the sides of the pit... acting like a staircase. As they move down the well Spirito then explained. "About 10000 years ago... we arkyeans weren't the nice guys you know In the legends... But back In that time... We ruled Skyossi with an iron glove."

"Skyossi?" Renda said confuse. "Skyossi was the name of this world before It got split in two.." Spirito reply

* * *

**STORYTIME!**

**_The humans and the mabu were taken from their homes and force into slaves under the ruler ship of my evil brother...Backstitch!_**

**_But I though making the humans and the mabu slaves was terribly and tried my best to set them free. But he exile me from the kingdom so I couldn't do A thing._**

**_But his iron cloth rule was about to bring in the first age of heroes..._**

**_The SKYLANDER GIANTS!_**

**_The GIANTS were the first skylanders! And the strogest of them all! _**

_"Do you think you can defeat me? BACKSTITCH!" A black cloth phantom said whiled sitting In a giant robot._

**_The first eight skylanders... The life giant Tree rex._**

_"Shut it! Backstitch!" A wooden gaint with big horns said._

**_The Tech giant bouncer._**

_Suddenly a one wheel robot giant rolled pass Backstitch's robot and shot at a joint causeing it to short out._

**_And The rest._**

**_Ninjini._**

**_Thumpback._**

**_Swarm._**

**_Hot head._**

**_And Eye brawl._**

_Tree rex then began to walk up to the robot. Swarm then helped the Life giant by throwing him up to the cockpit._

_"Oh cloth" Backstitch curse before he was crush by Tree rex's arm. The shock of the punch cause the robot to fall backwards. Quickly he grabbed a support beam but the wight was too much for the arm and it cause it to break off! Backstitch was in his cockpit randomly pushing buttons. "Come on! Don't do this to me!" He whine. Suddenly the cockpit door open and a giant hand reach down and grabbed the arkyean. Bouncer then pulled the cloth ghost out of the robot and said. "Have a nice flight!" Right before throwing him. Without a ruler the gaurds bots began to shut down and the arkyeans (Never got out of their robots before) Began to panic._

_"Hey my robot won't move!"_

_"I need orders! Somebody give me orders!"_

**_ They then won the battle ageist the arkyeans!...But it came with a terribly price._**

_Suddenly the torn robot hand began to glow and a light shot forth from it... Turning all the giants into statues._

**_And They never walked the lands again..._**

* * *

"Until now..." Spirito said before a pair of giant doors open before them leading in to a large room. Spirito then flicked the light switch on... revealing a room full of statues of giant creatures.

"Are these..." Renda said nervous. "Yep... The Skylanders giants..." Spirito said happily. "After they turned into statues I gather them all and place them under the core so they can regain they're powers... But their much POWERFUL then normal skylanders... There twice the size then them... twice stronger than them... AND don't get me started on their life energy!" He ranted. "because they used TWICE as much life energy as normal skylanders do! So they had to stay here for a century until they got the strength to move again... Lucky us that they finish charging the day before the core was destroyed." He said.

Spirito then walked to the center of the room and tapped a symbol. Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of him and a computerize voice said. "_Hello... Spirito Phantomile..._

"Computer! How are the giants status?" He said. The computer reply. "_All giants are fully charge and are ready to awake... Activation code GIANT..."_

Suddenly a lever popped out of the ground. Spirito then grasp the lever handier and said. "You guys may want to back up a little." He then pulled the lever down and the room began to shake. Suddenly the giants began to twitch... They were moving again!

The giants then look around confuse before they notice Spirito. The wooden one then quickly picked up the cloth ghost before hugging him.

"HahHahHah!" The giant laugh. "Thanks Spirito! I though I was going to be a real tree for a second there..."

Spirito then gasp and said. "Thats great Tree rex... But your kinda crushing me..."

Suni then climbed up Tree rex. The tree giant chuckle as he tried to reach for the sem. After catching the sem he gentle set her down next to Renda. "Amazing..." Renda gasp. "I never seen A creature like yourself and the rest of the giants..."

"Ahem" Guin said. This caught the giants attention and they gather In front of Guin. He then said. "Greetings great giants... I am master Guin... and the heroes behind me are the next generation of skylanders."

"Woah" Crusher a giant armor giant with a big hammer, said. "The Skylanders today are little?" This caught the attention of Shroomboom and he said. "Hey we're not little we're awesome!"

They all laugh before Spirito press a switch causing the floor to rise up. The elevator stopped when it was outside near the core and the skylander Giants and the others flooded out. They then plan the next phase of their plan...

* * *

"-And you won't belive what happen next! this leopard headed man came out with the crystal eye and knocked Lance out... And then I got fired...Again."

After Cyclops Bob got fired from his job from crystal eye castle he went for something safer. Like being the guard for cogland security.

"SHUT UP!" A bunch of trolls said annoyed.

Suddenly the alarm went off. suddenly the room was destroyed by Tree rex. Cali, Guin, Kane, and Renda were riding on Tree rex's back.

"This Was your plan!?" Cali said trying to hang on to dear life.

"Yes!" Kane struggle to say. "What did you expect? Walk In here and ask for the elemental tech source?" The giant then crushed the troll guards. "surprisingly, this plan Is actually effective." Guin said

At that moment Tree rex stepped on a hot dog stand.

"Sort of..." Renda muttered.

While our heroes cause mayhem. Skor was In the clock tower In the center of cogland. Kaos had left Skor in charge of cogland. At that moment Skrap walked In.

"Um Big brother?" Skrap said nervous. "The alarm went off!"

Skor sigh and said. "Do you think think I already now that! Well look out a window or something and see what's going on down there!"

Skrap then walked to a window and opened it.

"Uh...Master?" Skrap said with a worry tone. "We seem to have a BIG problem."

Skor then said. "Well out with it!"

"Well... It just that we have TWO BIG problems." Scrap said. "The first one is that a tree monster has invaded... And the second one is that a huge piece of the trolly-go-round is heading towards us!

**CRASH!**

Skor quickly turned around and saw a giant hole in the wall. Panicky he ran to the hole and said. "OH! my dear...Portait!" He then ignore the injure Skrap and ran to a painting of himself. He then quickly hang it back on the wall before saying. "Whew... I thought for a second my picture would be ruin..." He then look out the hole and saw the skylanders invaded his park. His frills then sprang up in angered.

"Fine then" He said in anger. "You can invade my park... You can crush my little brother... Destroy my break room!... But when you threaten my painting... Its on... It Is SO on.

He then began to laugh evily.

* * *

**There here! the skylander giants are here to weck Skor's and Kaos's plans!**

**Tune in next time. and please review.**


	18. book 5 tech ch 6

Book 5 chapter 6 Edgar's and Polly's arrival and the cogland battle royal. part 1

**Note (I do not own any of this excerpt Spirito)**

* * *

With the darkness continuing to spread like a plege. Both the kingdoms of Parro and Monguli were working together to survive the darkness. In the meeting room located in Parro castle, Lady Amelise the ruler of Monguli and young king Reimas the ruler of Parro were planing the suvial.

"The darkness is spreading fast..." Amelise said. "If we don't move faster. the crops will all die... leading to our slow starvation."

Reimas was however to worry to think. "I'm more worry about how long this plege will last." He said with worry. "What If Guin fail to repair the light. What If Kaos won. What if-"

"You have to have faith Reimas." She interrupted. "And besides, this is Guin, the leopard warrior we're talking about. He'll make It."

**THUD!**

The entire castle shook, Startle by the sudden shock. the two rulers fell to the ground. When they recover.

"Wha- What was that!" Reimas exame.

"It souded like it came from the main hall." Amelise said.

They quickly headed towards the source of the crash. There, A giant metal egg-shape pod, Many of the servents were around the machine. Suddenly the door on the side of the pod open up. and a boy with orange glasses and a girl with purple hair came walking out. They were both teenage by the looks of it.

The boy finally spoke. "Well here we are... lost in some world located in the exact center of the universe... give or take fifty feet. Polly."

The girl know as Polly said. "You know Edgar... I wonder if the lifeforms here are the same as home..."

suddenly swords and spears were at their throats

"Woah! Same team! Same Team!" Edgar yelled.

* * *

after explaining everything. They were In a room were the machine of parro. A machine which the twins use to escape the monguili force that fateful night. Edgar was working on the machine with upgrades.

"incredible..." A Black haired woman muttered, Her name was Flori a close friend of lady Amelise. "There are other worlds... beyond ours?"

"Okay!" Edgar shouted. "Thanks to the my technology... I upgraded the machine with viewing capabilities so we can peer into skylands!"

"Now we can make sure Guin Is okay!" Reimas said with excrement.

Edgar then walked to the control panel, and activeted the machine.

"Now..." Edgar said. "Let us peer into the world beyond this one!" suddenly the machine opened up reveling a mirror, It then began to show a image.

A Image of a factory theamed amusment park.

* * *

Rinda was walking around with Suni, In cogland.

"Oh, where are they." Rinda mutterd. "We were suppose to meet up a hour ago."

"Suni..." Suni mutterd.

suddenly they saw a figure surrounded by troll kids, They then relize it was Chow, The red stegosaurs was dress up in a pink clown suit, He was also giving out balloons to the kids.

**"I WANT THEM!"**

They then saw Pop fizz in the crowd of kids shouting. "I Want them! I Want them! Iwanttheam!"

"Hey Did'nt you hear me! I want them all!"

**The scene change to a shoping area where two pop fizz's and their son were shopping.**

**"I Want to go shopping"**

**"Just go shopping"**

**"Yeppy yay KyA!"**

**When you buy something and it breaks. its ilegal to return it for cash.**

"Well I feel your pain, Pop fizz!" Chow shouted. "I never thought I would meet someone that wants to make "You break it you buy it" legal!

suddenly Pop fizz change into a samurai and said, "You will cut loose of those balloons..."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Chow examed. "Are you really a Samurai? that's very impressive."

Pop fizz then put his samurai sword away.

"Why yes in fact..." He started. "I once attended sword school for junior samurai."

He then began to drone on about his story, until Rinda heard someone call her.

"Rinda! Hey Dude!"

Rinda turn around and saw an orange petadon coming her way.

"Jet!" She examined.

"Hey princess! guessed what! Spirito dude did something to me and now I feel better!" the reptile said with a grin.

Rinda then notice something. "Then In that case where Is Spirito?"

They then turned to Pop fizz and saw Spirito tying balloons to Pop fizz's arms and ears. When he was done. Pop fizz began to float away.

"Spirito Chow, Stop this nonsense! We have to find master Guin!" Rinda said a little annoyed.

With Pop fizz...

"I am one with the sky..." Pop fizz said while floating away. "When I open my eyes the land will be in my birds eye view."

"Want a bet?"

Pop Fizz's eyes snapped open and he saw a bird flutting a few feet from him.

"Yep." The bird said. "Spy gig is a tough job."

Pop fizz then muttered. " this high attitude must be a affecting my brain." He then focus and said. "He's just a dumb bird he doesnt know anything."

Suddenly the bird landed on his head where his top-notch, a cucumber roll, spread on his head.

"Boy oh boy..." The bird said hungry. "I would LOVEEEE Me some cucumber right now!"

"H-HEY!" Pop fizz examined. "Thats my top-notch. and when it falls off it becomes my dinner!"

"But I'm hungry! I want to eat now!" The bird whine.

Pop fizz then began to get angry and tried to swat the bird away.

"NO! GET YOUR OWN CUCUMEBER ROLL! ITS MINEEEEEE!

The bird then look up and saw the balloons that held pop fizz in midair. He then had a evil look in his eyes.

"Hey! Whats that look! What are you gonna do?!

**POP!**

* * *

Guin was walking through the park with Terrafin. They also did'nt notice a blue fur demon falling into the nerby forest.

"Keep your wits above you Terrafin..." Guin said with caution.

"Don't worry boss!" Terrafin grinned. "If that fillneck shows his face. I'll tear his frills off."

"Hey!"

They then saw Rinda Spirito and Jet headed towards them.

"Jet!" Guin examined. "Why are you here? I though you wer-"

They then heard Spirito cough. Guin then turned to him and said. "Spirito... Did you?

Spirito interupted him. "Trade secret..."

Suddenly They heard a buzzing sound from behind them. They turned and saw a giant television screen. suddenly the screen then change, showing a crisome antimorpic dilosopsaur.

It was Skor.

"Ahem..." Skor began. "Welcome to cogland amusmentpark... Firsty I like to thank all the people who work hard on this project..."

Suddenly he got on the floor and began to cry.

"NO! Really! Thank you!" He sobbed. "I Can't say anough! Do you know how much money we poured into this project! Look around you wont find a single corner in this park. go ahead! Check!"

Suddenly Skor began to sing. "BUT Its OKAY! Becase everything is alright!"

A Troll then walk up to Skor to try to calm him down. "Commander, please!"

As Skor laugh hystricly. the Troll then turned to the camera and said. " I'm sorry, But Skor has tempory gone insane..."

"Hey!" Skor said while rubbing the troll's bald head. "I can see my reflection!"

That did it, Becase the troll just began to strangle him.

"Hey I'm Sorry..." Skor said. "But I can't help it if your bald..."

The troll just let out a shout. "GUIN! PLEASE GET HERE!"

The screen then turned off.

"I see..." Guin said. "So that is the one you called "Skor"... He seems..."

"Off?" Jet added.

"Yes..." Guin Said.

"OH THAT DOSE IT!" Terrafin roar. "I'M Going to tear this funhouse down... Starting with that ferrus wheel!"

He then ran towards a ferrus wheel.

"Terrafin!" Guin then chase the dirt shark inside one of the boxcars. Upon entering they heard a evil chuckle, They both turned and saw a tall blue armored troll.

"Finally..." The troll said darkly. " Now we fight to the death!"

Suddenly the doors shut trapping them both inside.

At that moment, Kane and Lucy walked over to where Rinda was.

"Hey Rinda. Hey Jet. Have you se-" Suddenly he stop talking and looked at Jet.

"Ahhh... Dude? are you-" Suddenly Kane then began to sob into jets tunic.

"JET! I Though you would be dead!"

"Hey! Dude! " Jet then shoved the sobbing Trex away from him. "Oh great! Dude. Just great! now I'm going to have't to get this tunic dry clean!" The orange winged reptile contiune to rant.

"Hey By the way where's Guin?" Lucy said.

"He's in the ferrus wheel aguist one of Skor's goons" Rinda answed.

"Really? becase It sound like He's having a chat with him." Lucy said whild pointing to the boxcart that Guin was in. They then heard voices from the inside of the cart.

"How do you do it?"

"Do What?"

"Take caring of all of those heroes."

"Well if you have a focus mind. you just also have to stare them right in the eye..."

Rinda and Lucy just stare a few seconds at the wheel until it made its stop. Suddenly The doors open... But Instead of them being okay... They came out all beating up. Terrafin just stood in the doorway before passing out.

"Huff Huff...We agreed to fight..." Guin said while wiping blood from his face. "Until there was only two of us left..."

"Very well..." The troll said weakly. "You may choose a member from you team to replace your fally."

Guin then picked up Terrafin and cried. "I'll revenge your defeat. Terrafin...Rinda! TAKE CARE OF THIS DIRT DOG!"

He then coldly chucked Terrafin at the ground before calling Trigger happy.

"Trigger Happy! Get over here and help me teach this bastard a lesson!"

Trigger happy then hopped by the leopard headed man side. "Finally my turn to shine!"

He then ready his gold pistols for battle. "Lets fill this troll full of holes!"

The doors then close again.

"Hey Terrafin!" Lucy said trying to wake up the K.O Dirt shark. Suni was also by Terrafin side pokeing him.

Rinda and Jet were sitting on a bench a few inches away from them.

"Do you think He'll be alright?" Rinda asked Jet. Jet shruged and said. "Dude. from what I know they revover really fast." He then sat there a few seconds before he began to move closer to her.

suddenly a light began to shine above the ferrus wheel. The group look up and saw the troll from inside the ferrus wheel.

"Heh heh heh" He chuckle darkly. "That was easy, trapping him inside and teleporting out of there was brillulent! Now then..." He then turned to the others.

"To take care of you!"

He then began to charge up a ball of dark magic to the size of a planet and aimed it at Rinda.

**RING RING RING**

"Huh?" The troll then put down the spear to check his pockets and pulled out a moblie phone.

"Gee I wonder who might be calling me?" He then check his phone. "Thats weird... Unknown caller..."

He then answered it.

"What? You want a meatball sandwich? No! What number are you calling from?"

He then hung up and said. "What a time to get a wrong number... Its such a pain in the-

Suddenly Guin and Trigger happy (Who had a cell phone in his hand) Appaire right behind them. Guin then had him in a headlock.

"What the!" The troll studder. " It was a dirty trick!

Guin then send him flying at a forest.

They then landed near Rinda.

"That was amazeing!" Rinda exameind.

"That's just a sample of what a real portal master could do!" Trigger happy said.

* * *

"...Ugh..."

The troll woke in the trees with a dizzy headach. he then look across and saw a blue furball hanging in the trees.

"Whats Up..."

* * *

**PLease review.**


	19. book 5 tech ch 7

Book 5 Tech chapter 7 Cogland battle royal! Part 2

**(Note: I do not own Skylanders or any thing in this fiction except Spirito. all rights resvere.)**

* * *

**CRASHH!**

The door to Skor's castle came crashing down, Leaveing behind a cloud of dust. After a few seconds a orange blur came through the doorway and began to blast gold coins.

"YEAHHH!" Trigger happy yelled. "Come on out, Skor! I'm here to whale the living tar out of you!" He began to blast a few more rounds. "Oh Skor! free scale conditioner and frill comb for the first reptile psychopath to come out of hiding!"

* * *

In Parro...

**"Oh Skor! free scale conditioner and frill comb for the first reptile psychopath to come out of hiding!"**

The rulers of Parro and Mongulie, Along with Edgar and Polly, were watching Guin and the Skylanders progress through the machine of Parro.

"I have't to say..." Amalise said, "I though the Skylanders would be a lot more... tougher."

"Well, You know what they say." Edgar stated. "You can never judge a book by its cover!"

They then turned they attended to the screen.

* * *

"YEE-HAW!" Trigger happy yelled. As he contuine to blast the room some more. At that moment Guin walked through the busted doorway.

"Trigger happy! ese fire!" He yelled, catching the orange gremlin's attention.

"Did I hit him? Did I hit him?" He shouted excitedly.

Jet then walked out from behind Guin and said. "Just everything else dude."

Trigger happy then look out in front of him and saw the entire room was full of bullet holes. Suddenly the chandeler hanging above the room came crashing down in the middle of the room.

"AWWW I miss..." The gremlin said dissapointed.

The rest of the skylander platoon came in. They then traveled up the stairway and through the halls. "You know..." Spirito started. "This place would make a great summer retreat. Once you get rid of all the eraie music and dark feeling that a vampire will jump out and suck your blood, or a hockey mask wearing man with a chainsaw will chase you. It makes a great everyday home... Good thing I don't have blood, or limbs to be choped off!" The Skylanders then began to check rooms. When Spirito and Kane open one of the doors it was a broom closet, Then brown moths began to flutter out of the selfs and into the hallway, Spirito button eyes widen.

"MOTHS! AHHHHHHHHH!" The cloth phantom screamed. "KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! THIS PLACE IS PURE HELL!" He then ran down the hallway faster then you could say "Whats his deal?"

"Huh." Lucy said in a surprise. "I didn't know that Arkyeans were afraid of moths... Should we...?"

"No...No... Let him be." Guin said. "Sometimes one must conquer his own fears." Lucy then shrugged. "Like Kane's fear of wear looking hats?"

"I heard that!" The Green trex shouted.

"Guin..." The leopard man turned and saw Rinda by his side. "I'm... I'm worry that we might encouter Istravan... I'm scared of what he is now..."

"Suni..." Suni mutterd.

Guin then grasp Rinda's hand tightly. "...It'll be alright..."

_"I mean..." _Guin though to himself._ "Istravan could still be in there... Right?" _And for the first time ever, Guin too was worred.

They then open the door at the end of the hallway and came into a big room. There in the middle of the room was two figures.

The first figure was beefed ankyosaur. He had purple scales. and wore a brown tunic with a mountain design. His back was exspose showing a armored hide. he was also holding a ball n chain.

the second figure figure was a blue brancosaur. He had a long neck. (Duh) And wore a green tunic with a white arrow design. He was holding a spear.

"Huh wait..." Kane then rubbed his eyes and blinked twice. "Hey! Its Bowler and Lance! I haven't seen them since before the Ice age!" He then began to run up to them. But Guin just wondered.

_"Why would two dinosaurins from prhistorica be here today?..." _He was about to call out to Kane, but he was already In front of them.

"Hey! Guys! Glad to see your alright! For a second there I thought we were the only on-"

**SMASH!**

Bowler tried to smash Kane with his ball n chain! Kane manage to move out of the way just in time. Suddenly a screen came down and Skor's face appires on screen.

"Skor!" Kane shouted. "What did you do!"

Skor just chuckle and said "Oh noting... except for the fact that I turned them into my two new servents... But anyway... Guin, I heard a rumor that cats have nine lives."

The two brainwash dinos then ready their weapons.

"Would you mind if I try to see if that rumor is true... If it is, then I'll have fun killing you NINE TIMES IN A ROW!

* * *

**Spiritotototototo**

**(Spirito) It's starting!**

**Spiritotototototo**

**(Spirito) Time for the Spirito drawnling song!**

**High in the sky is a UFO.**

**On the side is two windows that are actully holes (YIKES!)**

**I take a u turn around the moon to buy skylanders.**

**and the ring a ling of the shop's doorbell.**

**"Whee!"**

**I Take another u turn.**

**CRASH!**

**OH No the ship is a wreck.**

**(Lucy) You ask for it.**

**Duh duh duh duh duh duh!**

**I take a first step on the place you humans called home.**

**I then Take a second step and triped and fell down the stairs.**

**"Raggo!"**

**I should be responsible when I'm clearning the hallways.**

**eventhough I slack off once a week**

**(Guin) Lazy phantom!**

**(Spirito) Oh cloth!**

**Scrubby scrubby Scrubby down the hallway.**

**Then all of a sudden my eyes are gleaming!**

**Duh duh duh duh duh!**

**Sessors are in my right glove. **

**But on my left glove is a moth.**

**OHNONOOHNONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Please?**

**(Kane) go Get eaten alive!**

**(Spirito) Oh shut up! Walnut for brains!**

**On my chest is the scissor X The crest of arkus and the true pure lifeforms! There's noting a Arkyean fears!**

**(Spyro) I doubt it.**

**Hey what do you know! Its Spirito phantomile!**

* * *

Guin and the Skylanders took their distance from the two brainwash dinos.

"Hmm..." Skor hesited. "I think I'll make your life harder by doing... This!"

Suddenly the room split apart, reveling a pool of magma.

"How dare you!" Rinda yelled at the screen. "Your making this too hard!"

"Well duh!" The red lizard stuck his toung at her. "I'm a evil villan! I'm supporice to cheat!" Skor then turned away from the screen. "Have fun getting burned alive!" The screen then clicked off.

Spyro then look across the magma river thinking, He then turned to Gilgrunt and Trigger happy. "Gill! Trigg! If we buddie buddie and form a briged. We can help Guin and the others get to the other side."

They all nodded. Suddenly Spyro hopped on top of Trigger happy, And Gillgrunt climbed up ontop of Spyro. They then fell between the two edges of the lava river and grasp both sides, forming a bridge.

**SKYLANDER ALL STAR MOVE!**

**TRIO BRIDGE!**

"Thats amazing!" Rinda examend. "I never knew you could do that!"

Trigger happy then looked at Chow and said. "Hey! Big guy! You gotta climb across us so we can beat these two, or else we'll fall in and burn to a crisp!"

The Red stegasaurs just gulped and said. "But... I don't think I can walk over Spyro and Gillgrunt..."

Suddenly Spyro just look at Chow and said. "Then why don't you just step on Trigger happy."

"That's sounds great!" The Red stegasaurs began to rise his foot, But Trigger happy just yelled. "SO wait! He'll step on me! But he won't step on them!?"

**What am I? Fryed onions?!**

**SSSHHHHHHH!**

Trigger happy's face was in the lava thanks to Chow heavy foot. He then steps off the gremlin. Suddenly Trigger happy then leaped high in the air screaming. "ITS HOOTTTTTTTTTT!

He then began to slap the stegasaurs silly while yelling. "How could you do that to me! That was gremlin endagerment!"

He then began to run to a court house.

"I going to sue you for everything your worth!"

* * *

**IN COURT...**

Trigger happy was on a desk holding a picture of Chow, yelling. "I WANT TO SUE! DID YA HERE ME! I WANT TO SUE!

But Sue was sick and sent a nausiden note from her doctor.

* * *

"Just step lighty..." Trigger happy said to Chow.

Bowler was already on top of Gillgrunt. He was steping on top of him. "Hang in there Gillgrunt!" Rinda shouted.

While the ankyosaur was tormenting Gillgrunt, He didn't notice a bolt of light was about to hit him! When he recovered he saw Guin on the other side of the bridge.

"Nobody... Not even if you are a freind of Kane... Will hurt my servents!"

* * *

**Inside Gillgrunts head**

_"Help me! Sir Guin!" Gillgrunt said while wearing a princess dress._

_"BAWAWAWA" Bowler laugh evily. He was wearing a black cape._

_"Let the princess go!" Guin said while a knight suit._

* * *

"_I been treated like a raw fish stick all my life. And yet nobodys ever been this kind to me..." _Gillgrunt though while crying tears of joy.

"Fire..." Guin mumble, suddenly his gaultet was set ablaze.

**FIRE ROCKET!**

He then launch a blast of heat from his gauntlet, Frying Both Bowler and Gillgrunt.

_"ON SECOND THOUGHT MAYBE I SHOUD'VE QUIT WHEN I LEARN MY MASTER HAD A LEOPARD HEAD."_

Bowler was still standing. He then threw his Ball n chain at Guin, He jumped out of the way... Only that the iron ball hit Trigger happy on the forehead instead.

"Keep down, Suni." Rinda whisperd to her sem companion.

Suddenly Lance apire behind her. Right about when he was about to impere the Princess with his spear. Jet Jumped in front her and kicked the Spear out of the brancosaur's paw, He then leg swoop Lance's legs. He then notice a small pad attacet to his head. He then pulled it off. The brancosaur just layed there for a few seconds berfore he started to get up.

"Huh?... Where Am I?"

"Woah! Dude! Lance! Its me!" Jet began to shake the blue longed necked lizard.

"J...Jet?" It seems that strange device on Lance's head was Skor's way to control him.

"Boss! Dude!" Jet yelled to Guin. "Look for a thingamajig on the back of Bowlers head. Thats how Skor is controling them!"

Guin nodded... But how can he get to Bowlers head? When he trieds to get up close to him. He'll get crush.

He then close his eyes and used **Giant summoned.**

**"Hot head... please come to my aid!"**

Noting happen at first but then the lava river began to shake. Suddenly a Volcanio giant emarge from the lava.

"Hey! I'm on fire!" The fire giant cheered.

The giant then made his way to Bowler, Creating waves heading the trio's way. Qucikly Spyro then began to flap his wings lifting them into the air they then landed on the side of the river. Hot head then began to blow flames at the ankyosaur. Leaving his back exspose. Now was Guin's chance! He then quickly jump on Bowlers back searching therwly for a divice. He then notice a pad attact to Bowler's head, He tore it right off the dinosaur's head. Bowler then fainted and fell face first to the ground.

Hot head then dove under the lava and pulled the two platforms togehter. He then swam up to the surface and gave Guin a salute before dissapiring.

* * *

"Okay..." Skor said drinking a cup of tea. "Well that was a wast of time."

"Whicth?" Skrap said. "Me altmost freezing to death out in the hemlayas trying to find those two. Or putting a magma pool in our castle."

"Guin and the Skylanders are getting closer..." Gaul the anthromorpic white tiger said, sipping from a cup of tea like Skor.

"Well don't worry your "majasty" We'll take care of that feline and his playmates soon enough..." Skor said while having anouther sip.

Gaul then began to close his eyes.

* * *

_Why?_

_A young man with a pony tail stood infront of a cloked figure._

_"Why won't you help me!?" The man yelled._

_The figure pulled down his hood reveling Guin._

_"Guin! Please you have't to help me! With your powers I can finally achive my destny! Become my number one!"_

_"Istravan... " Guin said. "I have't to know why I was given this body... But be sure of this... When I find what I'm looking for... I'll return to aid you."_

_"But by then it will be too late!" Istravan shouted._

_Guin just look at the man. "You are like a bird who can't wait to fly... Impaceint."_

_Suddenly Guin heard a sword being drawn._

_"Well, well wel well." Istravan mumble as he ready his blade. _

_Suddenly a bright light flash swords clang and smash. When the light settled Istravan was laying on his back his left arm cut._

_"Guin..." Istravan muttered. "You bastard... from this day forth we are enimys!"_

_"I'll keep that in mind..." Guin said walking away. "But make sure you come face me. when you have the powers to do so."_

_Suddenly orange leaves swilrd around Istravan's vision. Suddenly a strange creature before him. A cloth phantom._

_"Who are you? Are you a angle?_

_The phantom then shook his head and said. "No... My name is Spirito phantomile... let just say... I'm someone from Guin's past."_

_"What!?" Istravan then just picked up his sword and charge at the phantom. suddenly Spirito held out his right glove, A pair of silver scissors popped into his glove. He then slice Istravan's sword into two._

_Istravan was shocked. was this creature as strong as Guin?_

_"Istravan!" The phantom yelled. "You have't to stopped this! If you contuied to go down this path."_

_Suddenly Istravan vision began to fade. _

_"You'll become's Gaul's the ape king's incarnation..."_

* * *

Gaul eyes snapped open. He looked across and saw Skor and Skrap in front of him. Skor was holding a marker. while Skrap was holding a pair if goofy glasses.

They then quickly hid the objects behind their backs and began to whistle.

* * *

Please review!


	20. book 5 tech ch 8

Book 5 tech chapter 8 Cogland battle royal part 3.

note I do not own Skylanders Guin saga or Kung fu dino posse.

But I do own Spirito.

* * *

"Ohhhhh..." The purple ankyosaur moaned probably of the beat down Guin gave him. "Do you think he'll be alright master Guin?" Lance the blue brancosaur said to the Leopard headed man.

Guin then stood up and looked at Lance and said. "I think it would be best it I use my teleport abilty to warp you back to the core island." Lance nodded and quickly got next to Bowler. Guin then forcus, Suddenly the two dissapire in a beam of light. After the teleport was complete he fell to the ground breathing heavy.

"Guin!" Rinda examend.

"Guin! Guin!" Suni sqeaked.

They quikly ran next to him. Guin then looked at Rinda and said. "Its alright... That was the first time I use my portel ability... On non Skylanders."

Guin then got up, And walked over to the Skylanders.

* * *

"I guess its time for phase two...SKRAP!" Suddenly the blue chubby fillneck came through the doorway. But he was both beat up and burned. "All the- (cough) Traps are (weez) In place..."

Skrap then fainted.

"Good. Good." Skor chuckle darkly.

* * *

Suddenly the door busrt open and the Skylanders walked in.

"What the..." Kane examend.

There, In front of our heroes was a room full of traps! Wecking balls. Flamethrowers. trapdoors!

In another room somewhere. Skor. Skrap and Gaul were watching Guin through the sulvanclen camras. "Heh Heh Heh." Skor chuckled "Only one person made it through there alive and that was Skrap."

Back in the trap room the Skylanders were trying to figure out a way around the traps.

"Do we really have't to do this?" Gillgrunt said while wearing a School girl outfit. "I mean I just did my nails."

"And..." Trigger happy said. He too was wearing a School girl outfit. "I just put on make up, If I run now It would be ruin..."

Suddenly Guin appire behind them. He then picked them up.

"In that case..." Guin then threw them!

**"LET ME HELP YOU!"**

The two were sent flying. They were then smash togerther by two wecking balls. When they recovered.

"Look out! There's one coming your way!" Gillgrunt shouted. He then jump up into the air and stop the two weckingballs in mid air. His victory was short, Becase anouther wecking ball came crashing down on top of him.

"Alright now its my turn!" Trigger happy shouted. He was wearing a halmet. "I been in so many Gremlin wars, Traps like these are a walk in the park!" But as he run towards the traps, A Wecking ball then squise him. A moment later two flamethrowers burned Trigger happy.

* * *

"Looks like their getting creamed,baked, pummel and everyother other word I can't describe." Edgar examed. Watching the skylanders get beat up by the traps.

"Is there something we can do?" Reimas said with a hint of worry. Edgar began to think, He then straighten his orange-Lens glasse. "Thats it!" He shouted. "Theres seems to be a giant amout of engry radiantin from Guin's gautlent, If I can reprogram the machine to focus on it, I can scan Guin's envoiment... And maybe we can commutecate with him!"

He then began rapidly typing into the control panel.

* * *

"There has to be another way around this trap..." Guin said to himself. Kane then walked up next to him and said. "We're not going anywere with those traps in the way... That, And the skylanders have started a strike."

Suddenly a can hit the back of Guin's head, He then turn around and saw Trigger happy and Stump smash holding pickit sighs. "No more abusement! More food and day offs!" They both shouted.

Guin was about to punch them both in the face, When. His gautlent began to emit sounds.

**"...Mas...uin...ter...G..." **Guin began to smack the gautlet a few times, Suddenly a voice sounded out from the gautlet.

**"Guin! Do you read me? This is-" **Suddenly the voice was cut off. **"Back away, sorcerer, You do not know how to convoy with demons."** Suddeny the young voice spoke back. **"Look here lady! I know four dinosaurs that came from a few centrys ago."**

"Edgar! Is that you dude?" Jet said in confuse. "And whos the lady?"

**"Thats lady Amelise to you demon!" **

"Lady Amelise?" Guin finally spoke up.

**"And Edgar Chudly, Liceusin inventor and manger of the KFDP... Witch I'm guessing now its now officely disbanded." **Said the young voice. "**But, now that introductions are out of the way. We should find a way to take out those traps!"**

"Where are you brocasing from?" Guin asked.

**"Well, In the kindom of parro where the great mechine sleeps... witch is what I'm commutcating to you now." **Edgard ansewrd. "**What a estondeing device... Its seems to be genraton the same amout of power as the core of light... Anyway there should be a fuse box inside one of the panels in the room... about to your right."**

Guin then look to his right and headed over to the wall, He then began to knock on the wall,

KNOCK

KNOCK

**KNOOCK.**

Guin exheld and tap the same spot a few times... It sounded very hollow. He then began to pull the panel out of the wall reveling a fuse box. He then place his palm on the center of the box and began to charge it with elctricty, That extra dose of power cause the machine to over load. the traps began to slow down to a halt.

Suddenly Skor's voice came over the annocer. "**Well played... I never thought you would get help from those pathetic humans... Why do you help them anyway? They call you a beast, treated you like an animal, while they should be bowing down to you as a god... That the most typical things about humans... Fear. **A dark chuckling began to emit from the speaker. "Thats right..." Guin said lowing his head. "But... There's one thing you forgot to mention... Choice..." The speaker went silent. "Humans have the power of choice... they can follow whatever path they desire... They can ehter run in fear... Or fight like a hero... But sometimes that power of choice is taken away from them... And when that happens they also reley on another power... learning... they can learn from their actions and mistakes... and grow...Thats why..." He then raise his head. "I think their such a interesting race! They can learn they can chose and they can even become legends without even knowing it."

"Guin..." Rinda said crying.

**"I see... But this is'nt THEM we're talking about... Its you." **Guin then shudderd. "**Think about it... You have all the things that signafy a leopard... All except one... The beating in your chest...Thats right the thing that is'nt beastly...Your Heart." **Guin then began to feel his chest. "**Your the only creature I have ever met with a human heart... So dose that make you as weak as the humans?... Do you have free will? Or are you someones puppet?**

"Shut Up!" Spyro yelled. "Thats Wrong! The human heart is a great thing. And thats the speicle thing about him."

"Guin, Don't listend to a word he saids!" Kane examend. But Guin was just thinking to himself igoring everyones voices.

**"Oh well... I guess this is the end." **Skor said darkly. Suddenly a bunch of holes were opening and relaseing a brown liquid. "Huh...Whats this brown stuff?" Gillgrunt said. They then looked up and saw a lit match being lowerd into the brown liquid. "That manic is going to set the room on fire!" Warnado shouted.

**"Thats right but that brown liquid your in is far more dangous..."**

**"ITS COFFEEE!"**

_**"Danger danger"**_A voice sounded out as they watch as the match slowy met the coffee... Only to be put out.

In the control room. Skor got down to his knees and cried. "Why didnt anyone tell me coffee wasnt flamable!" He then got up with an agited growl. "Guess its time for plan B..."

Back in the room. every one was standing in place... until a cage came down on top of them! Suddenly three fans came out of the floor and began to created a vortex. However Gillgrunt was too busy looking at a blue hankercheft decorated with a fish desigh. "My fishy hankey..." He said to himself. "You been with me since- Ahhh!" Suddely his hankercheft was torn away by the wind and was shredded by the fanblades.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The gillman screamed.

"There has to be more to this trap..." Guin said to himself. "Master Guin! We have a promblem!" Stump smash yelled. "Trigger happy is acting wierder then nomal!"

"What?..." Guin then turned to Trigger happy who was posen. Suddenly Skor's voice came on. "**It seems your friend has fallen into my trap... the Feathers will make him feel like a super model. Next He'll want to become a rockstar, and when he sings he'll choke on the feathers! Now then...CUE THE MIKE!"**

"Oh no! This is a trap!" Rinda examend. Chow then pulled out a roll of duc tape. "Its a good thing I carry a role of duc tape incase of siturations like these." He then toss it to Rinda, Quickly She and Spyro prepaired it, Just as Trigg was about to sing the first verse. After duc taping the gremlins mouth shut...

"Sorry I took so long. It took me a while to shake those moths... HEY! Were you guys having a life or death sitration without me!?"

Spirito was standing into the doorway. Pop fizz was clang to his back.

"They put me in the lost and found!" Pop fizz cried.

"I Can't belive it!" Spirito ranted. "You took on knights, A Northern ape, A darklord who was possose by a life sucking demon. Pirates, And Shidoh who was tooken over by the darkness, Without breaking a sweat! When we get back to the island your training begains! But for now..." He then raise his glove and a pair of silver scissor matleize in his hand."I might as well help you out..."

He then slice at the cage with the greatest of ese. He then snip the blades togerther... And as if the cage was a string, It fell apart.

* * *

"What! How..." Skor was shocked at Spirito's appritince. Gaul just look at the phantom with fear.

_"The very same phantom from my vision..."_ The tiger thought. "_Theres no doubt those two are defintly connected..."_

"That pile of rags ruined everything!" Skor finally yelled out. "He is SO on the top of MY TO KILL LIST!"

"Tectlty, He's already dead." Skrap added.

"Shut up!" Skor stammer "But anyway who was that female that was talking to Guin on his gauntlet a few minutes ago?"

Skrap then thought for a moment before saying. "Her name is lady Anmelise... The lady of monguli."

"Show me a picture of this Anmelise..." Skor said. Skrap then typed in some data and a gold haired woman with a stern look on her face appire on screen, Skor just study her for a few seconds before becomeing completey engloss in her eyes.

"Skor... If you let me... I would like to face Guin and the Skylanders..." Gaul said with a dark tone. Skor however was still stareing into the picture Lady Anmelise eyes. "Hmm? Yeah knock yourself out." He then contuneuid to look at the picture. The red lizard was complety obssose with Anmelise.

* * *

The team then contuide to climb up the stairway. "**I'm really glad your okay Rinda... You too Guin." **Raimas said through the gautlet. Rinda then smile and said. "I'm sorry for making you worry... How are the conditions back in parro?" There was a short sillence through the gautlet. "**Well The monguli seems to want to put an end to the war so they can survive. There are rumors that the Skylanders are the recarntion of heroes from the days of old, put in the body of mighty beasts to defend our world!" **

"well I it seems those rumors are wrong... They are'nt made of the sturdyest faber. but thats fine by me..." Rinda repley.

"However they are entertaining." Guin added.

**"Oh yes Guin." **Lady Anmelise voice came over the gautlet. "**I recive a Vision from the sage... When he looked into your soul he saw something... diffrent."**

"Diffrent...?" Guin asked. "**Yes..." **Anmelise said. **"When he was finish he said that he saw a wounded leopard, laying on the ground, the darkness closing in. But as the leopard was being consumed by darkness... He saw... Lights...Yes... Lights of many diffrent colors gathering around the weak leopard giveing it power."**

Guin just remained silent.

"**Apprently..."**Anmelise added. **You'll face many hardships in the future, But as long as you have the skylanders by your side... You can overcome anything."**

"The skylanders..." Guin mutterd.

They then open the door to the throne room. There in the middle of the room was a white antromorpic tiger wearing a black and red shirt and pants.

Istravan... no... Gaul.

Rinda then got up in front of Guin and got a closer look at him. "Istravan...Is that you?" She asked scared. "Wh- What happen to you? You look..."

Gaul then scoffed. "Like a true king? I finally have Guin's powers thanks to Kaos... Do you like this form... It took me a while to get use to it."

Rinda then steped back. "As if I would possibly... Like you now!" She then began to steam. "Why you did you do it!? Why did you have to turn to the darkness!?"

"Why?" The tiger ask. "Becase its my destny! Thats why!" He then pointed towards the Skylanders. "Guin has everything now. Fame. Power. And the thing he lost... Friends...And what did I get! NOTING! I'll kill you and those Skylanders and prove to the world that I'm a king! Just like Kaos told me."

Spirito then sigh and said. "Wow... and I can't belive you and Guin were freinds..." He then got in front of Rinda. "Do you think Kaos is going to let you go? He owns you now... Your his tool... And once he's through with you... He's going to throw you away."

"I am no TOOL!" The white tiger steamed. "Unlike you of course... I'm sorry Guin... But on this day forth...You will call me your enemy!"

Spirito began to wave his gloves around to stop Gaul. "Istravan! wait! This doesnt have to be this way!"

**OUT OF MY WAY PHANTOM! **He then swat The Phantom into a pilar. "Spirito!" Rinda examed. She then pulled out a dagger and jumped on Gaul. She then slash his face leaveing behind a Scar across his green eye. He then swat her sending her into Spirito.

Guin then had it. "Nobody... not even you... Will hurt my friends!"

He and the Skylanders prepair to fight The leopard's warrior's lost freind. The freind that betrayed Guin's and Rinda's Freindship and trust.

* * *

Next the battle between the Skylanders and Gaul the tiger king.


	21. Book 5 tech chapter 9

Book 5 tech chapter 9 Skylanders vs Gaul the tiger king.

Note I do not own these chartures they belong to their respective owners. But I do own Spirito, and any oc's I made up.

* * *

Spirito was quickly patching up Rinda's arm. "You know that was real thoughful of you to try to Take him on for me..." Spirito said, "But that was for noting I was bearly hurt... That and I don't have any bones." Rinda nodded,

While Spirito was treating Rinda's wound, Guin and the others were ready to fight Gaul. "Hmm...Since you and your servents are so willing to die..." He then raise he paw and a dark light emitted from it. "Then this will be your final resting place!" Suddnly the world began to change around them, They were now in a middle of a canyon filled with bear traps and cannons. Spirito then finish wrapping Rinda's arm, And looked around. "Hey...This is **ShapTrap canyon!"**

Edgars voice then came over the gautlet. "**Accoding to the parroine data I translated..."** He then contiund. "**Its a battle ground that goes back to the age of Arkyean. Where gladators fire themselves from cannons and began to fight in midair!"**

**"**Thats right!" Spirito examed. "But...If they don't land on a cannon or a safe zone..." He then picked up a rock.

"This happens!" He then toss the rock into the traps. Suddenly the traps sprang to life and began to gnaw on it until it shatterd into gravel!

**"Oh...My...Thats sick!" **Lady Anmelise said over the gautlet. "My kind of place!" Gaul laughed.

"Alright then...Let us began!" Guin shouted. "Thats..." He then fired Pop fizz right at Gaul!

"**WHAT HE SAID!" **

"What! but I did'nt say anything!" Pop fizz screamed. "This is more intese then the time I was born!" Suddnly Pop fizz activate a Insanty move!

(Konor) Insanty moves is when A skylander pulls off a outragous and riduclus move that sometimes confuse an enemy. So dont be surprise when a Skylander dose something weird.

When The light die down Pop fizz was sitting in a carboard box. He was wearing a peir of dog ears.

**"When I think of Box's It remind me of the time I was born. People said "What sigh were you born under?" Thats easy A Stop sigh, We never made it to the hospitle in time."**

Pop fizz then began to turn towards Gaul, Growling trying to intemdate him... But when he turn to the Tiger he was covered in a dark aura. He then kick Pop fizz towards Guin but he swifly dodge the demon. "Is that all you got!" Gaul yelled. "No... Thats what..." He then fire Gillgrunt At him.

**"HE SAID!" **

Gillgrunt then skidded to a halt before placing a table in front of Gaul. He then place a bowl of curry in front of him. "Please your highness! I made this specil bowl of Gillgrunt curry! I hope you'll like it!" He then began to wait for Gauls reaction.

**"Hours pass and Gaul show not a single emotion... Oh wait thats a second hand, Never mind!"**

Gillgrunt raised his fin before.

"SLAP!"

"EAT IT!"

He slam the tiger face into the bowl! The Tiger then look at the gillman with a unreadable look. That was the single for Gilgrunt to... Run away. He then quickly hid behind Guin.

"Guess it my turn." Spirito said. He then fired himself from a cannon with Pop fizz! "Finally someone with Guts!" Gaul then fired himself from the cannon. "actuly, I dont have any guts." He said ironicly. "But This guy dose!" He then held Pop fizz infront of him. Acting like a shield. Gaul then punch the demon in the face before Spirito swat the tiger with Pop fizz. They then began to fall towards the ground. As they fall Spirito then called out "Hey Goldin cloud!" The two then look at the cloth phantom before saying. "You have a pet cloud?" Suddnly a orange cloud then appeird from nowere and said. "Hey I'm goldin cloud!" Spirito then got right side up and prepaire to land. "That cloud can save us!" They then began to paddle towards Spirito. Spirito landed right on top of the lively cloud. Right before Pop fizz and Gaul landed.

"One to the left." He then knocked Gaul into the traps.

"And one to the right." He then knocked Pop fizz in rythm.

Gaul then began to tore off the traps from his body. "How is this phantom so strong?" He then charge toward Spirito claws attracted. "I don't care if your the root of all evil I'll tear YOU TO SHREDS!" Suddnly right before the tiger was just a ince away from Spirito... Somthing really arkward happened... Spirito's cap Popped open and a giant wolf leap at the tiger, The tiger then jump away before the wolf lunge at him. The wolf then began to chase after Gaul! "Hey!" Spirito yelled. "_Why am I filled with a feeling of dread! Now I know whats it like to be a ally cat." _He panicly thought. "Hey!" Spirito has finally caught up with the wolf. "Your not going to get away wolf!" The wolf smerk and thought _"Great! now that Spirito has caught up with us we can finish Gaul... But wait how will I comucate with him... I know I'll comucate to him with hand gestures!" _He then began to wave his arms around.

_"Hey! Spirito! I'll circle around and block his path then we'll gang up on him!"_

Spirito just look at the wolf for a few seconds before saying. "You mean that ugly mutt came out of my hat?"

"_Good he understands!" _

The wolf then cirlce around the side and blocked Gaul's path Spirito then ready his scissors... and attacked them both! Gaul then recovered before relesing.

"HEY!" The tiger steamed. "How the hell did you pulled off that stunt!" Spirito just look at him before saying "What stunt?"

The white tiger then fell over in a anime style. When he got up he yelled. "NO! The trick with your hat just now!" Spirito then blinked before saying. "Oh you mean this?" Suddenly his hat popped open again this time a sock puppet came out and said. "What going on in your head?" Everyone included Guin and Rinda swetdropped.

"Well that dose'nt matter!" Gaul roared. "I'll destroy you all!... Starting with you Gillgrunt!"

"Gillgrunt just pause with feared. He then turned to Guin and said. "How dose he know my name?!" The scene then change to a bar. Slam bam was behind the counter clearning glasses. Gillgrunt then popped up infront of the counter and said. "Hey give that giant white striped monstrosty a drink and tell him its on me." The yeti then nodded and began to walk over to Gaul drink in hand. When he got up to the tiger.

SPLAS!

The yeti flung the drink at him.

"Gillgrunt said's this drink is on you!"

"Thats not what I ment!" Gillgrunt shouted.

Splissssss

Spirito pour a glass on his head!

"Gillgrunt said's to keep the drinks coming all night."

Gillgrunt then quickly ran up to the tiger and began to clean his face with his hankercheft. "I am so sorry!" He said in a cowerdly tone. "I do not know what got into them!"

The tiger was about to claw the fish right there.

**"Kane! Guin!" **Edgar voice came over the gautlet. "Found a solution, Edgar?" Kane said. "**Well this is just a random thought... But why don't you Combosize with Guin!" **

"What? Combosize..." Kane then thought about it. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that move!" Edgar voice then came over the gautlet again. **"Guin. If you Combosize with Kane you can strike with the power of a billon monsters!" **

Guin hestated. "Combosize?"

"**Its a little hard to explain..." **Edgar said. "**Connect your arm with Kane's and channel the power of the elements."**

They then look at each other and nodded. They then griped eachother arms. Suddlely a sybol appire below Kane and Guin's feet. A whirldwind then began to block the sight of the two. Lighting clash. Thudered boom until the vortext die down. there where Kane and Guin were, was a Lion headed man. He had a green mane and wore a suit of armor with a Trex sybol on it.

The lion headed man opened his eyes.

Suddenly he flew towards Gaul and punch him in the gut!

Whene the white tiger recoverd. "Who are you!?"

The lion scoffed and said. "Gane...And I'll be your teacher today."

"Gane?" Rinda said confuse.

"Wow!" Lucy examed. "I guess when Kane and Guin Combosize it created Gane!"

* * *

"Gane?" Lady Anmelise said.

"Increadbul..." Edgar said. "Its like he's a completly diffrent person now."

* * *

"I can only stay in this form for Three minutes..." The lion man said. "Until then... I'll teach you what it truly takes to be King!"

"I don't need to be "TEACH" I was destin to be King!" Gaul roared and charge at Gane.

"Not without this..." Gane then pulled a book from behind his back and swat it across Gaul's face. "It's my instucion book on "Kinghood for dummies"

"uh... Dude. He had that book taped behind his back." Jet said dumbfound. "I guess it also copie Kane's personalty as well!" Spirito said dimwittedly.

"Now..." The lion said opening the book. "Step one prepaire for the unexspected." He then dissapire and reapire next to Gaul, He then socked him in the face.

"Next..." He then turned to the next page. "Step two keep count of your tresaury." Suddenly Gaul herd a rumbleing behind him. When he turned around a flood of gold coins was heading his way. Suddenly Trigger happy rode by on a surfboard riding the gold wave.

"And finally." He then turned to the last page. "Respect everyone you meet! even rival kingdoms!"

"Shut up! you beared freak!" He then covered his mouth relaseing he just desresptcted the guy twice as powerful him. He was then giving a jawbreaking uppercut.

"You get a F-" He then turned away from the Tiger. "Class demissed." Suddenly the lion jump up into the air and was absord by a spear of light.

**"OUR TIME IS UP."**

Suddlny Guin and Kane landed side by side.

Gaul began to get up weakly. "Heh...Heh...heheheheheheeheheh!" He then began to laugh like a manic. "Take the tech source... I'll just pry it from your dead hands later." He then dissapire into the shadows. They then headed into a room where a giant engein reside. Inside it. Yellow gear headed elemites were trapped inside.

There on the poduim was the elemental tech source. Apon removing the source the engin open up and the elemites trapped inside were set free.

"Now... Lets leave this indusltel wastland..." Guin said placeing the source under his arm. "And return home."

* * *

As Guin set the source into the core. The machine gears slowly began to rotate.

* * *

"You know Glumshakes." Kaos said in a calm mood. "Beside you and Skor's failulers I'm in a good mood."

"uh huh..." The troll said while eyeing a bug.

"Soon the human realms will be under my control!" Kaos shouted not noticeing a fly has landed on his head.

"Gee... That sounds nice." Glumshakes said ready to smash the bug.

"And once I tooken over..." Kaos said evily. "I'll make it Kaos da- ACKKK!" the fly flew into his mouth! He then began to gag before falling down.

"I swallow a Bug!" Kaos gagged. "Wheres my juice box!"

* * *

Pleses review.


	22. between books 01

Between books: Heroes at rest and Guin's training.

This is a work of Fanfiction. all charatures belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

A pair of mugs full of root beer clang aguist each other. "Have to say..." Kane said taking a sip from his mug. "I'm still feeling a bit mix up after combosizing with Guin."

"I'm sure after drowning it out with a few gallons of root beer..." Slam bam said chugging an entire mug. "You'll be as light as rain!"

The rest of the skylanders began to eat dinner in the grand dinning room. "The main corse should be here soon..." Guin said. Due to the fact that his inhuman powers has mysteously weaken, He was starvin. "Chow and Ghost roaster are prepairing the main course." Rinda said. She was sitting next to the leoparded man. She then turned to a window and saw Spirito sitting on the balcony. "Spirito has'nt come in to eat dinner yet?" Rinda ask. This worred Rinda and she got up and headed over to the balcony. Jet notice her leaveing and quickly followed. "They better hurry back..." Guin said. "Otherwise there won't be any food left, and... Dam it! where that main corse!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and a wierd looking omlet came crawling out, It had spider legs and red eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Ghost roaster said flying out of the kitchen. "THE FOOD! THE FOOD IS REVOLTING AGUIST US!"

The omlet then attach itself to Guin's face. "Ugh...Whats that thing attcth to master Guins face?" Spyro said with disgust. The chained ghost chuckled and said. "That my dear friend is a **Demon omlet.** A delcity amough the dead."

"Is is suppoice to ghaw at his face?" Lance a blue branchosaurs said pointing to it. "Well maybe he should stop encourageing it." Ghost roaster said.

While the Skylanders tried to pry the demonic food off of their master's face. Rinda was at the balcony.

"Spirito..." Rinda said approaching him. "You have't come in to eat dinner yet... Is there something wrong?"

Spirito just sigh, and said, "Because I can't." He said. then turned to the starry sky, and said, "Whats it like, Rinda?"

"Huh? I don't understand." Rinda said confuse. Spirito then sigh. "To be alive..." Rinda just stood there looking at him. "Thats okay. I understand." Spirito said. "Listend... I have to see someone...Importent." He then stood up on the balcony. He then lept off the balcony! Rinda quickly look over the balcony and saw Spirito hopping across the cloud sea. "Dude..Uh...I guess Spirito left?" Rinda turned around and saw Jet standing in the doorway. The orange Ptetadon then walked up next to Rinda. The princess just sighed and turned to the stars.

"_Now's my chance." _Jet thought with a smirk. "_We're complety alone... Now to build up a chat."_

"Uh...So you been living with Guin dude for a long time, right?" Jet asked her. "I've just started living here...But it feels like forever." Rinda answerd. "Oh..." Jet then began to rub his beak. "I kinda thought that he was your dad." Rinda look at him confuse. "No! What made you think that?" Jet then began to stammer. "Woah, woah, woah, Dude, I just though that, since you always so close to him." Rinda just sighed. "It okay. I guess you were kind of confuse. It just that..."

Jet just look at her as see was trying to finish her sentice. "It feels like I'm safe with him... He done so much and never did get any credit." She finish.

"Yeah...Oh...Uh... Mind if I ask you a question?" Jet asked nervously. "Sure, What is it?" Rinda said. "How old are you!" Jet then mentally slap himself for being so forceful. "Um...thirteen?" She reply.

* * *

Meanwhile... Spirito was gliding across the clouds at high speed.

_"Guin's powers are starting to disabeling..."_ Spirito thought to himself. _"But I never thought that they would disable so soon...I have't to speak with the doctor."_

He then dove under the clouds. And through the thunder and lighting was a clocktower. Spirito then landed on a port located on the top of tower. Upon entering he was greeted by the chime of the giant bell in the center of the tower. "Hey doc! You still alive and stitching?" Spirito then recived his ansewerd when a eldry voice called back. "Ah, Spirito! Come in! Come In!" Spirito then walked to the source of the voice. His shoes making a anime "dop-dop" He then found the source of the voice. There in front of him was a elderly cloth phantom arkyean. Unlike Spirito he was much taller. One of his button eyes were missing, replace by a stitch x. His body was a light blue robe. He wore a two-tail cap. His cloth was older and wheterd then Spirito's "Hey doctor Rags!" Spirito tease. This made the old phantom scoffed. "For the onethousedtwomillonthreebill onth time, Its **Doctor Ragock!" **

"Same thing, Right?" Spirito said sarcastly. "But we need to talk."

"Oh don't tell me..." The doctor said putting a glove on his face. "You need to hide from pirates because they found out that you cheated at skystones again?"

"I Thought we agreed to never talk about that again..." Spirito then remebered when he was playing skystones with a bunch of pirates, as he was about to reach for his winnings a skystone slipped out of his glove."Too think that the day began so wonderful..." His tone then turned sadly. "It ended very badly... But thats not the point. Doc! Guins powers are starting to deactivate!"

The doctor just look at Spirito with dread in his button eye. "...That is bad news...It must mean the time has come for Guin to learn how to truly master the elements." The cloth sage then began to walk away. "As you know. I am not alow to leave the phatom tower...You must teach him."

"Check! Lets start with...Wait...ME!?" Spirito said panicly. "Bu-but Doctor! Are you sure they won't mind if you leave for a little while?"

The doctor just sigh. "As much as I hate to amit it. **The Three seamstresses, **Were very stict to their rules." Spirito relase a sigh too. "Alright...Alright. But Its going to feel arkward..."

* * *

The moring sunlight seept into the room as Guin was asleep in his bed. He was so comfortable that he did'nt notice Spirito standing over him with a bucket of ice-cold water.

* * *

"Okay, Pricess! Here's a specile. Top class dish!" Chow said placeing breathfest infront of Rinda. "And as for you Suni. A banana pancake surpraise!" He then placed a plate of pancakes in front of Suni. "Pancakes!" She squeaked.

"Thank you, Chow. " Rinda said in a apprictated tone. "This is really thoughful." Chow then rubbed the back of his head. As soon as Rinda was about to take the first bite. They all heard a roar of anger coming from Guin's room.

* * *

The now soaking wet Guin had Spirito up to his hat. His nostrails flaing. "Spirito...Give me a good reason why I shouldent tear you to a millon shreads."

"Well...I could teach you the true extention of your powers." Guin then just look at him confuse. Spirito then said. "Listend...Its true that I cant help you with your past... But I can help you unlock your true powers." Guin just look at him for a few seconds before gently setting him down. He then sighed. "Were...Do we start?"

* * *

"Is this even possible?" Guin asked Spirito. They were both standing infront of a boulder. Guin was also not wearing his cape and gaulets. He was also was bearfooted. "Like I said..." Spirito said pointing to the boulder. "Don't "Just" hit it...**Pularaze it!" **

Guin then took a deep breath, And pulled back his fist. And slamed it right smack center of the rock. Leaveing behind a dent. He then rubbed his fist from the recoild of the punch. "What am I suppose to be doing?" Guin asked the Phantom. Spirito then sigh. "You know now that your powers have mystously disappire... Thats because you need to learn how to fight in this world... Now then do you know the Eight elements of this world?"

Guin then relaxed and said. "Magic, Water, Earth, Fire, Tech, Undead, Air, And life...Those are the basic forces that make up this world." Spirito then sighed. "Well, Now that you know them you should be able to borrow there power."

Unkown to them Kane was watching the lesson in process.

"Alright then! Think clearly... What element do you think can give you inhuman strength?" Guin then thought and said. "Earth...Right?" Spirito then clapped and said. "Alright then if you can channel the power of earth into your **Arm.** And throw it at that rock..."

Guin nodded and face the boulder. He then began to focus and close his eyes... Suddenly it hit him. Like a avalance. He felt his skin turned hard and his bones turned to crystal. _"What...Is this feeling...?" _Guin thougt as his body tense up. He then drew back his fist and...

SMAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The boulder was in peices! Kane jaw dropped at the Leopard's man abilty. He then came out of hiding. "That was amazing!" Kane examed. "How did you do that!"

"Well...I focus the power of earth into my arm an-" Guin explained but was interupted by Spirito. "Uh...Sorry, Toothy. But Only Portal masters can use Element borrowing."

Kane then walked over to a nearby boulder.

"It takes years of training to be a Portal master." Spirito contuine.

He then close his eyes and focus.

"And you have't to be gifted with the power to control elements."

Kane then drew back his fist.

"So, Good luck trying to be on Guin's leve-"

SMAAASH!

Sprito quickly turned in the direction of the sound. And saw Kane infront of a smash boulder holding his arm in pain. "Ow...I think I dislodge my arm." Quickly Spirito then ran over to Kane and raise his glove at him. Through his button eyes. He saw Kane's blood vessels glowing with a white aura. "Arkara? But how?" Spirito mutterd. Guin overheard Spirito's mutter and said. "The power to manulpilate space..."

"Hey...Ow." Kane grunted in pain. "If I could use element borrowing...Dose that mean?"

"Yes...Only a certain few are ever blessed with the power of Arkara...That must means that you are a Portal condult."

"Woah...I mean...ALRIG- OWWWWWWWW!" Kane then collousp from the pain in his arm. "We better get him to the ward to see if his arm is in one piece..." Spirito said helping Kane up. "It was stupid of him to even try to pull a stunt like that." The two then helped Kane back to the sanctrary.

* * *

**Okay the storys looking good...Please review!**


	23. Book 6 undead ch 1

**Book 6 Undead: The battle for the Skull mask begans! Last one down is a rotting skull!**

**Note: Blabblabblab I own noting. Blabblabblab Except Spirito. Now READ IT!**

* * *

"YOUR WHAT!?" Chow, Jet, Lucy, Were beside Kane on his bed. The Trex's right arm was bandage up. "Yep...Guin check and...I'm defrintly a Portal condult..." Kane said nervosly. "I...Don't belive it." Lucy said. "My boyfriend is going to be a Portal master!" She then hugged him. "OW,OW!OW!OW! LUCY! THATS MY ARM!" Kane yelled out in pain. "Oh...Sorry." She said apologizing. She then kissed him gentle on the side of his muzzle.

"So, Dude...Dose that mean you can't be a Skylander anymore?" Jet asked.

"Apprently he'll have to become Guin's apprictice to master his true powers." Hugo explained.

Guin was in the hallway peering through the doorway. "The reason why portal masters appired...Is ether they accomplish everything in their life. Have a pure heart. Or appire when there needed the most." Guin Said to himself before contuined to stare at Kane. "The real fight is about to began."

* * *

Flynn's belloon soared through the night sky. "U...Uh...Gu-Guin...?" Flynn said shaking uncontrollable. His voice wisky in fear."Why can't we fly out in...the day? When its not scary..." Flynn mutterd. "Because...The door of the passing only appires at final sleep island, At midnight. " Guin explained. "Too bad that Kane and Chow decided to stay behind." Lucy said. "Well someone has to make sure Rinda, and Suni don't put themselves in danger." Rider said stroking Fright's bony neck.

They then landed on the port of the island. "So...cold" Pop fizz moan. "To be honest...I'm quite interested." Guin said. "Its so cold..." Pop fizz contuid to moan. "To Think a door to the afterlife that open up at the stroke of midnight... I have to see it for myself." Guin contuided. "So...Cold." Finally. Pop fizz lost it. **"IT SO F!$#%# COLD!" **Pop Fizz then turned into his beast form. Jet-vac relized that Pop fizz was dangerous in his beast form. He then grabbed the demon and showed him a mound of dirt. "Say...Why don't you and I buildt a few dirt castles while we wait for the door of passing?" Pop fizz then turned back to his alchmist form. "YEAH! DIRT CASTLES!" The potion demon yelled in excitedment. Jet-vac then turned and gave Guin a salute. The leopard man nodded. And walked to the cernter of the graveyard. He then pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it.

**11:59**

"The door opens..." Guin said to himself.

5.

The ground then began to shake. causing the dirt castle that Pop fizz buildt to crumble.

4.

The Tombstone began to glow with a dim glow.

3.

"Um...Guin?" Lucy asked with worry.

2...and...

Suddenly ghosts bust out of their graves.

1...

Then...Everything stopped...Then the Undead symbol appire right below Guin's feet. He then backed up out of range. Suddenly a giant stone gate crashed up through the earth. The sound of a organ played as the candles on the side of gate lit up in tune. Suddenly the giant gate opened up. **"WHO DARES STEP UP TO THE DOOR OF PASSING!" **A dark voice boom from within the gate. "**UNLESS YOU ARE DEAD...YOU MORTLES MUST (BUzz) **HAVE-(BUzzz) A good reason..."

Suddenly a short skekltion walk out of the darkness of the gate. He had a round cartoony skull. No jawline. Just two front teeth. He also had red glowning eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a hoodie. And a pair of black jeans. He was also holding a megaphone.

"OH for the love of Daol!" The ghoul ranted. "Why did humanity ever built such a confounded device!" He then threw the megaphone. Spirito then walked in front of Guin. "Hey! It's my old freind Skully!" Spirito examed. "Spirito! Come to hand over your soul?" Skully asked. Spirito then laughed. "Oh, Skully you make up the funnist jokes!"

"I was'nt being funny..." Skully said sadly. "Now that I don't have a job..."

"Wait..." Spirito asked. "Are you saying you were fired from your postion as the **Grim reaper?"**

"Dude!? Are you saying this dude is actully the grim reaper? THE grim reaper?!" Jet said confuse.

"You bone right I was A Daol good one too..." Skully said proudly...before turning depress. "Before a certain evil spirit ambush me and took my **Reaper scef...**"

"Woah..." Fright Rider said walking up to Guin. "To steal the Scef of the reaper...No Spirit would EVER think about taking it."

"Who was the spirit that dare disrespect the Grim reaper?" Guin asked. Skully gulped and said.

"His name is...Dark lord Venon."

* * *

"What are we looking for, Again?" Rinda asked Ghost roaster. The chained ghoul was looking through the cupboards. "We're looking for that pesky demon omlet that escaped last night..." Ghost roaster anserwd. "That mutation must be reminded that HE'S on the plate!"

A couple of other Skylanders were also looking through the kitchen trying to locate the runaway omlet. Chow was having trouble opening a cabinet, Slam bam then came over to help the Stegasaurs. Suddenly the Demon omelet flung out of the cabinet and began to gnaw on the yeti's face. Slam bam began to relase a muffled scream. Ghost roaster then got out a rolling pin and began to beat the omelet off of his face. After a swift swat from the rolling pin, it sent the omelet under the sink. The Skylanders could hear the omelet's growls From under the sink.

"...I think we need a bigger net." Ghost roaster said.

"Agreed..." Rinda added.

* * *

Back with the others.

"So the skull mask is being guarded by Batarex?" Spirito asked. "Yeah...that back stabbing bat betrayed me for the last time!" Skully yelled in anger. "He was one of my best guards... But when I get my boney hands on him, I,m going to... Cut his paycheck!"

Batrex, one of Skully,s personal gaurd. But became a servent of Venon when Skully,s scafe was stoleing. He was also left in charge with gaurden the Skull mask. After walking a few hundred steps down into the door of passing. It was dark, and the only light source was coming from Eruptor and the lanternd Flynn was carryin. They then made it to the bottom floor. They then came out onto a overlook. The view of the undead world was Erie. In the center of the dark valley was a creepy town. Being shrouded by a giant castle shadow. The skies were a ill grey. The clouds were shaped like skulls. "Ugh, Dude, It smells like pain and sorrow..." Jet commented. "Yes! Welcome to the valley of endings... Aka, The land of the dead. Were all things must evently die..." Skully said bluntly. "And if I were you. I better cover up that face of yours!" Skully said pointed to Guin. "Your right..." Guin said rubbing his face. "If Venon knew I was here... Or any of the souls of the Monguli knights see me... It could make our mission here harder."

"Because you killed them! Hahahaha...haha." Pop fizz laugh at his own bad joke. He then look around and saw that nobody was laughing with him. "No sense of humor" He added.

They soon found themselves in a pumpkin patch, It was littered with Jack-o-lanterns. Guin then took a few steps before.

"Hey! I'm rolling here!" Said a voice near Guin's feet. He look down and saw a Jack-o-lantern. It had vines for arms. "Oh, A Thousand pardons." Guin apologize. "Have you heard of a bat name Batarex?" Guin asked the prossed sqaush.

"Forget about it, Guin." Flynn said walking up to him. He was holding a lantern. "He's probably too "jacked" up to help us... That's right. BOOM!"

"Wait... Your name is Guin?!" The pumpkin yelled, He then began to back away. "Oh no... Venon hates you... Your trouble man! I don't want to get on Venon's bad side!" He then slowly began to hop away. "See? Jacked up." Flynn added.

Guin then put his foot in the pumpkin's path. "Relaxe... I am not the enemy... If you help us... The Skylanders will keep your words of treason aguist Venon safe."

Pumpkin then shook a little before saying. "Alright... But don't mention me around Venon. He'll turn me into a pumpkin pie."

* * *

"Oh nice one, "Mighty portal master" Trust a pumpkin." Flynn ranted. Guin,Flynn,Spirito,Skully, and the Skylanders. Were walking down a cave. "And here we are! Down in a deep dark cave! Never trust a pumpkin!"

"Never trust a pumpkin!" Eruptor said after Flynn.

"Also, he wrote the directions on this squash!" He then pulled out a squash with a small map caved into it. "Witch is very hard to read..." Flynn said squinting at the Squash.

They then reach a opening. They look around and saw cave litterd with stone platforms they then look down and saw a dark abess... Then.

Snap! A bunch of ropes came out of nowhere and grabbed our heroes legs. Minuse Flynn.

Suddenly right before the team of heroes fell into the pit. The ropes around there legs kept them in midair. "Hey! These are bungy cords!" Lucy yelled. Guin quickly grabbed his cord and supported himself in a upright position.

"At long last..." A voice said from behind them. The heroes quickly turned around and saw a anthromorpic bat hanging a few inches from them. "I'm... One of...the bat assassins...of...ugh...my name is Batarex..." From the looks of it, He's been upside down too long. The blood even rushed to his head. "My nose... I can't do this anymore! I need air!"

the Skylanders just stared at the bat deciding whether used this for their advantage... Or get him down.

* * *

Skor look around the ruins of a ancient city. He then let out a annoyed growl.

"This is pointless Skrap!" he cried out. "There's noting here! Just a useless rock!"

While Skor was ranting. Skrap was building rock castles in the rubbal.

"Hmp! Well whatever wipe them out must be long gone by now...All they left are these stupid structures to taunt me,I HATE THEM!" He then began to walk away. "And I hope they di-" his foot connected with something he look down and saw a human skull.

"Oh,look at that..." He said dimwitted. He then picked up the skull and chucked it. "This could been more time searching and destroying those Skylanders then be in this wasteland of...FILTHY HUMANS!" He then stomped. The ground beneath him began to move. Skor then lowered one of his eye lids. "What is that sound?" Suddenly the ground cracked open revealing a cave. Skrap noticing this came over to him. The two then hopped down into the cave. They soon stood infront of a giant crystal. "This must be the place. Skrap! Find the body, and take to the temple Of rebirth... I have to... Meet someone..." Skrap nodded and pulled out a shovel. Skor then disspired in a flash of dark light.

* * *

The cool night was lit up by the moon. The castle of crystal was resting in the kingdom of parro... Unaware of what events about to unfolded. A black crow with red stripes landed on the railing of the guest room balcony. Inside the room, Lady Anmelise, was fast asleep. The room was giving to her so that she can stay within range of the news of the Skylanders exploits. The crow then study her for a few seconds before leaping off the balcony and into her room. The crow then transformed. After a flash of a green cape, The crow turned out to be Skor. Skor then walked over to the sleeping Anmelise. He brush her golden hair aside to get a look at her face. "Hm...you'll be mine... Soon enough..." Suddenly she began to ster. Skor then let out a annoyed growl before quickly dissapreding in a burst of black dust. Anmelise slowly came to. "Why do I have this chill down my spine?" She told herself. Unaware that Skor was clanged to the celling. She then moved to the balcony. Skor then gently dropped down from the celling and creept up to her.

He then took a risk. Right when he was right behind Anmelise, He quickly place his claws around her mouth. Her reaction was a scream, But it was muffled out due to Skor's claws. He then place his muzzle on her shoulder and whispered. "Shhhhhh... No screaming...I,m not going to hurt you...much..." Anmelise looked at Skor and began to struggle harder. Skor prevented this by using one of his arms to hold her body in place, While using his other arm to covered up her mouth. "Hmm...? Still fighting?" He mutterd. He then rubbed his muzzle aguish her neck. He then bit her neck hard enough to draw blood, The pain from the bite cause Anmelise to scream in Skor's claws. But was replace by a pleasured moan When Skor began to lick her bleeding neck. "Don't worry... I'm not going to do things to you... Not now... "Skor whispered, His voice caused Anmelise to blush. "Now... Sleep..." Anmelise then slowly passed out. Skor then carried her inside and set Anmelise on her bed.

He then dissapired into the night.

* * *

Too be contuined...

please review.


	24. Book 6 undead ch 2

Book 6 undead. Ch 2 Skylanders vs the bat assassin Batarex.

I OWN noting! Just read it...but first.

**DududududUh!**

**(Spirito) Hey there! Welcome back to bunging for bucks! It's now time for our fast fingle final round!**

**The camera then turn to Popfizz, Skrap, Shroomboom, and Spyro. Who were hanging from bungy cords over a bottomless pit.**

**(Spirito) The rules are simple! Our victi- I mean contastions will buzz in the right answer... But if they answer wrong, they fall in to a bottomless abyss where they'll never see sunlight or have engought toilet paper again! Ready? GO!**

**In our last chapter who was the returning villain from Guin saga?**

**BUZZ!**

**(Pop fizz) Clockwerk from sly cooper!**

**WRONG!**

**the cord that was attract to pop fizz's leg undid itself sending him to the pit.**

**It was Dark lord Venon. Next question!**

**Where was his base of operations?**

**BUZZ**

**(Skrap) New York City!**

**Wrong again!**

**Skrap then fell into the pit.**

**Shroomboom?**

**(Shroomboom) ...I Don't know! Ahhhhhh!**

**he then fell after Skrap.**

**it was the valley of endings! Final question!**

**Who was the mystery person that Skrap was digging up?**

**buzz.**

**(Spyro) that's simple... YOUR GOING TO HAFT TO WAIT TILL THE END OF THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! **

* * *

**Gug...GugGug..Gug. **

"Ah, A little gensync will help!" Batarex said sipping plastic bottle. He then chucked the bottle away.

"You must be The bat assassin, Batarex." Guin then turn towards the Skylanders. "Skylanders! To arms!" He then heard a gagging sound. He then turned around again and saw the upside down Skylanders in a sicking state. "Oh...For the love of..."sigh" Guin then grabbed a ill Eruptor and began to swang the lava monster around and threw him at a stone pillar!

"For once in your life, BE A MAN!" Guin yelled as Eruptor smash into the pillar.**  
**

The lava monster made a singed face mark in the pillar."I can't do this anymore!" A Ill Shroomboom yelled. He then undid his bungy cord sending him to the abeyss. "Some heroes... They couldn't stand being upside down for long..." Batarex smirked. "Unlike my supportnist!"

"You have supportnist?" Guin asked.

"Yes! Now introducing my first supportnist!" the bat yelled. "The one the only...SUPER RABBIT!"

He then pointed to a pink rabbit hanging upside down...who defiantly Wasn't living up to his super name. On his body were a bunch of words that spelled out. S.P.U.E.R... if that's how you spell super, then the world's flatter then a pancake.

"And now... My second supportnet!" He then pointed to a skeleton. He was wearing a paper bag over his head. Like Guin he was also supporting himself in a upright position.

"The unknowned sadsack!" Batarex yelled out.

"I don't care if I fall or not..." The skeleton said in a gloomy tone.

Lucy, Jet, And even Guin, swetdropped at the increably lame minions. "...Are we suppose to be scared?" Lucy finally asked. "Because these two are LOSERS! THEY ARE THE LAMEST SUPPORTNIST EVER!"

* * *

In the infemry. Edgar was using a scanner to examend Lady Anmelise neck. When he was done. He sit the device down. "Well, I check the bite mark Skor gave you last night." Edgar explained. "It doesn't seem he infected you with anything poisonous...Wicth means he could be out for you."

"You mean... " Lady Anmelise then began to shake her head. "Not again...I need to be alone for a bit." She then weakly then made her way over to the doorway.

"I can't believe Skor would actually pull a stunt like that..." Edgar said checking the scanner. "But the question is...did Skor do it in affection...or is he using Lady Anmelise for a part of his plan?"

Flori was sitting on one of the examination tables. "Well...I know that she can't hold back forever." Edgar then just looked at her. "What do you mean?" Flori then sighed. "Lady Anmelise once loved someone." Polly was sitting next to Edgar. "With a personality Like that. She must have been giving him a hard time." She said.

Flori just steamed and yelled. "Don,t you say it like that! They had a unbreakable love!" Her angry tone turned sad. "That is... Before he went on a mission...however when the Monguli knights came back...Margus wasn't with them... That's because...he..he.."

"He...was killed during the mission..." Edgar and Polly gasped. Flori froze up but contuiduid. " After a series of events. She said this..."

_"I might as well take "Love" and smash it to pieces..."_

* * *

Lady Anmelise was at the balcony looking at the clouds. "...Why cound'nt he just killed me...Why couldnt he just let me rest..." She said to herself.

"Because your just too good looking."

She then turned to the source of the voice. And saw Skor sitting on the railing. "Or pehaps it has somthing to do with your scent." Skor said lerning back on the railing.

"You..." She then reach for sword that was resting aguist the railing. "Son of a bitch!" She then swang it. only to meet the stone railing. "Where are you!?" She yelled.

Suddenly Skor appired on the railing again this time with a seriouse look on his face. "I only came here to apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night." He said bowing. "I lost control of my dino instincts... Although it would have been interacting if I stayed on that course." He muttered out loud. Receiving a smack from the blunt edge of Amnlise's sword. The blow send him onto the ground, bleeding. "Shut up!" She yelled. Skor then felt his face and wiped the blood off of it. "Listend here you demon! I don't want to hear you words of regret." Amelise yelled furiously. "I just want you to get out of my life!"

Skor then got up and just stood there. "I just wanted to came here to apologize, for what? A bite mark of affection." He said calmy.

"You bit my neck!"

"Oh well..." Skor said shrugging. "I guess since you won't Listend to my words of affections... I'll just be going Now..." He then lept off of the balcony and into the courtyard below he then turn around and yelled. "Don't you think this affair is over like that! I'll come vist you from time to time. intill you become my mate!"

"Go to hell!" Suddenly a vase hit Skor Right in the face, The frillnecked lizard was unaffected by the blow.

"She's tolately into me." He said to himself. Suddenly a table then crashed on top of him. He was again unaffected by it."Yet she has an odd way of hiding it."

* * *

"Wing cutter!" Batarex yelled as he flew at the Skylanders. They quickly swang out of the way.

"Now's our chance. Eruptor!" Guin yelled. The lava monster then turned to his master.

"Those wingless pests!" Batarex examend he then flew back to them. Guin and Spirto were pulling Eruptor back using his bungy cord. "Are you ready, Eruptor?" Guin asked.

"Not really... But-ahhhhhhh!" Before Eruptor could say anything else, Guin and Spirito let go of him, Sending him flying at the bat.

Right when Eruptor was about to hit Batarex. He turned into a red wrecking ball. He then Smash right into Batarex.

**Skylander insanity move!**

**Eruptor inferno mugshot!**

"Ha! You fool!" Batarex yelled after recovering from the attack. "Now I can take adventce of your Rebound! Wing cutter!"

He then slice through Eruptor's bungy cord. "I,M FALLING! oh wait! It did'nt cut through all the way! " He yelled. All that was left of the cord was a single piece of elastic. Eruptor sighed. "I'm safe for now..."

chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Eruptor then looked up at the source of the chirping. He then saw two birds. The first bird looked a lot like Popfizz. The second bird had brown feathers. He was wearing a red vest. He wore a green cap that was covering up his eyes. Two buttons were sewn infront of the cap. "I hope those birds don't think of my cord as a tasty worm!" Eruptor yelled. "Shoo! Shoo! Please birdys go away, there noting here for you to eat today!"

"Slack off you birdbrains!"

The two familer looking birds Look at each other for a moment, recalling Eruptors last sentice...before tearing the bungy in haft.

Eruptor yelled as he began falling into the pit. "Wait! I know! I'll use my lucky fireproof henky!" He then pulled out a henkercheft with a flame design.

_"Oh lucky henky. For all those time I blew snot into you. Don't blow it now! Oh great henky turn into a magic carpet!"_

He then contuined to fall. He then yelled. "It was worth a shot!"

Batarex then laugh. "There gose one of them!"

Pop fizz then chuckled and said. "And if you try to attack me. You'll find my cord much harder to cut then Eruptor's!"

"What!" The bat demon yelled.

"yes because..." Popfizz then pointed to his leg. "Because I replace my cord with a strand of Italy spaghetti!"

Suddenly the strip of pasha undid itself sending Popfizz to the pit. "Woah, Bad ideal!"

They then listend to his screaming until it was replace by a loud cartoony splat.

"...Well it looks like it just you that's all that remind." Batarex said. "Now all three of us can take you on!" He was wrong..because sadsack was missing from his cord.

...

...

_"Fall or don't fall. What dose it matter?"_

"What are you talking about?" Spirito asked. "We're still a full team...Guin?"

Guin nodded. He then turned to Batarex and said. "The other day while I was doing a inspection of the fire barracks... I found this under Eruptor's pillow."

He then pulled out a book. Tiltled "Eruptors poems of pain."

Guin then flipped it open and began to read it.

_"Oh sweet agony."_

_"Its like a river"_

_"My heart is brittle"_

_"like a bag of potato chi-"_

**"STOP IT!"**

Eruptor was hopping off of pillar after pillar. Eyes full of tears. "Stop reading! Just stop! That's from my sooooooulllll!" He then jumped off a pillar and snact the book from Guin. He then landed on a pillar. "That's one of my personal favorites." Guin said.

"What! Impossible!" Batarex just hung there mouth open. _"How could he climb back up here so fast? Well it doesn't matter because the rest of them are trapped down there!"_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Spirito was banging to cooking utsalus together in rythm. His bungy cord was now supporting a pink platform. On the platform was. A box of cookies. A jar of milk. A radio. Some tea cups. "Everyone come to me! " Spirito yelled. "It milk and cookie time!"

"Do you honestly think snacks will bring them Back?!" Lucy yelled.

"It's snack time!" Lucy looked down into the abyss and saw Shroomboom and Popfizz climbing up the pillars. "...Never mind..." she said.

The radio was playing a song As Spirito served Snacks to the Skylanders. Lucy then notice Sadsack was sitting on the pink platform too.

"Hey Sadsack!" Lucy yelled out. "Did'nt you fall in the abyess earlier?"

Sadsack just sat there looking at the cookie he was holding. He then crunch it in his hand. "That's all you care about!" Sadsack yelled in anger. "It's about me about falling into a pit! Just LET ME EAT SNACKS!"

"Alright. Snacktime is over!" Spirito yelled out. Grabbing Sadsacks attition. "Those were good snacks!" Popfizz said. "Please, Can I have another?" Eruptor added.

"What..." Sadsack then fell into the pit. "No...more..."

"This cookies are great!" Eruptor said taking another bite out of his cookie. "They must have cost a lot!"

"Oh. Don't be silly! My freinds deserve the best! After all..." Spirito said in a happy tone. "I charged it all on Eruptors credit card!"

Eruptor eyes widen before falling into the pit. "You stole my wallet!"

"Great...Guess its time to bring out plan B" Spirito then channel the power of his soul. Suddenly...

a giant box then appired under our heroes. It was decorated with shapes. On each of these shapes was a Spirito hat. "Behold the phantom box!" Spirito yelled out.

"What in the world is with that box!?" Batarex yelled out. Spirito then hush the bat and explained. "My phantom box is one of a kind! In it you'll find...a whold of other world!"

Suddenly Eruptor fell into one of the shapes. Crashing through the box. A few seconds later. He then came flying out. "YOWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed. "A bowl of ice cream! Ow!"

"Woah! Now I seen everything." Lucy examend.

"Yep! From Apples to zebras!" Spirito added.

"Oh now I get what your planning!" Batarex said. "You created that box so no one will fall into the abess. Witch means Sadsack is really safe!"

As Sadsack fell towards the box he began to spin. But as he soon landed on the box. He bounce off the edge of it and fell into the pit.

"What are you doing?!" Batarex examend.

"What dose it matter?" Sadsack muttered. "No more cookies..."

"You really think the only thing worth living for is more cookies!?" Lucy examend.

"Let's see..." Spirito said shacking the box of cookies. "There must be a few cookies left."

"**COOKIES!" **

Suddenly, Sadack began to run up the pillars at high speed. Towards Spirito.

"Oh! My bad! It just Hot Dog's litter box!" Spirito examed. Suddenly hot dog popped out of the box and said. "I just went!" Sadsack then fell into the pit again.

"Good. boy!" Spirito then slammed the box lid on top of the fire canine. "Hey! It stinks in here!"

This time Sadsack fell in the box. Suddenly a spotlight shined over the hole were Sadsack fell. Suddenly he came out...But with a complety different mood.

"life is great! Oh what a wonderful world this is!" He yelled in a jolly tone.

"AHHHHHHH!" Batarex yelled. "THAT box! It makes people do weird junk!" He then look over to the Skylanders. "_But their all on the same page. They can risk falling in ether. Interesting..."_

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. They turn around. And saw, Popfizz, Eruptor, And Spirito. Dressed up like angles. "What the! We're surrounded...by weird looking cupids!"

"**SKYLANDER INSANITY MOVE!"**

**"CUPIDS OF PAIN!"**

"I may look like an angle..." Eruptor said pulling out a honet nest as if from nowhere. "But I'm a little devil!" He then chucked the nest at both Batarex and Super rabbit. The honets began to sting there face's.

"Isn't cute when we're up to no good?" Popfizz asked when he was holding a pair of fishbowls. He then slam them both on the baddys faces trapping the honets inside. And making them scream even louder.

"Fallen angles do stuff like this." Spirito said pulling out a feather. "We're bad!" He then began to tickle Batarex's feet that were attract to the cave celling. Causing Batarex to fall into the box.

"Super rabbit! Help your master!" Batarex called out. But the rabbit just contuined to hang there. Right about when Batarex was to fall into the box. A giant boxing glove bashed out of the box and smash Batarex. He then began to bounce off the walls like a pinball. He then crash landed on one of the pillars.

"MY SUPPORTNIST ARE LAME!" He yelled at long last.

Guin then landed in front of the weaken bat. He then picked him up by his necked and began to shake him. "Hand over the skull mask!" Guin threaten. "Or else I throw you back into that box!"

The bat then weakly reach behind him. And pulled out a skull shaped mask. Guin then tore the mask away from him, before chucking him towards the ground.

"Um...hey, Dude..." Jet landed behind Guin. "What are we going to do with those guys?" He pointed to both Super rabbit and Not-so Sadsack.

"Leave them here... They don't seem to be much of a threat..." Guin answered.

* * *

"Well hurry up and dump him in!" Skor yelled annoyed.

Skrap was carrying a big burlap sack. Blood and a foul stench, were emitedt from the bag. Skrap then threw the bag into a pool of blue liquid.

"Now for the final ingredient..." Skor then took a dagger, And swiped it across his palm. He winch as blood began to leak out. He then walked over to the pool and dipped his bleeding hand into it. The liquid began to turn red. The crimson reptile took a few steps back Suddenly a figure enrage from the pool.

At first glance, it was a blue scaled reptile. Like Skor and Skrap. He has frill on both sides of his neck. On his head. Were a mane of gold tendrils. He had yellow stripes across his body. From his arms and legs. He wore a pair of blue shorts with a lighting design.

"...Welcome...Shidoh...or for now...Your new name is..." Skor then chuckled.

"Skaler...my son..." The blue reptile then open his eyes.

* * *

Please review. And check out my page!


	25. Book 6 undead ch 3

Book 6 undead ch 3: Shidoh... Aka Skaler attacks! A battle without legs! But a paciesf that packs a punch!

** I do not own any of this. Except Spirito...**

* * *

"YOU WHATTTTTTTT!" Kaos was in a steaming red tantrum.

"Chill out. really." Skor said shruging. "I just thought that we shouldnt let Shidoh's hate of Guin go to wast."

"You...MORON!" Kaos erupted. "If that idiot...Found out, That. I. KAOS! Tricked him. Our plans will be ruin!"

"Not to worry." Skor said calmy. He then pulled out a small computer chip. "Once I inplant this Behavior and fatherly respect chip, Into Shidoh...Or Skaler's brain. He'll become the son I never had!"

Suddenly the alarms went off. A voice then came over the speaker. **"lord Kaos! Skaler is free! And he now knows master Guin's location! He also took Skrap hostage!"**

"Oh...Great..." Kaos said slapping himself. He then stop. "Wait...This is a good thing! That brat may give Guin a beaten of a lifetime, Now that he's a fillneck!"

"But...He's my-" Skor started but was interupted by Kaos. "Let him be! My dear Skor. That son of yours might prove to be as much of a failure as you...or he might just be Guin's end."

* * *

"Uh...Young master?" Skrap asked nervosly. Behind him was a young blue fillneck pushing him on a airship.

"Quiet! Demon!" Shidoh schold him. "Um...Don't you mean "Uncle"?" Skrap asked.

"What- NO! I AM NOT YOUR-" The young lizard was about to claw his chubby hostage.

"But its true! You have my brother Skor's blood now!" Skrap panick. "And in turn, makes you his son. And inturn makes me your uncle!...At lest that how I think it works..."

"Shut...up." Shidoh said annoyed.

"Oh! And you name isn't Shidoh anymore, it's Skaler now." Skrap said. The younger lizard just look at him for a few seconds before pushing him into the control room. Shidoh then walked up to the steering wheel. He then look at the controls before saying. "How do you work this...thing?" He asked, knowing that he never encountered technology this advance before.

Skrap shrugged, Shidoh Then release a annoyed groan. "Well...It is A vehicle of the heavens... I'll figure it out... " He then began to move one of his claws over the controls. He then press one of the buttons.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The airship then began to emit a loud car alarm. Shidoh then began to panicky hit the alarm button until the ship let out a two short beeps before going silent. He then pulled a lever and the boat started up...that is before...

CRASH!

The ship backed up into reverse and smash into the wall. "A boat that goes backwards... Is this how boats here suppose to run?" Shidoh asked Skrap. "Well...I think you had it in reverse." Skrap replied.

* * *

The Skylanders were walking through the town square. Passing ghouls.

"So...were to, boss?" Eruptor asked.

"To Reaper's hold." Guin replied. "We,re going to have,t to fight Venon in order to retrieve the Undead source."

Suddenly the ghosts that were around them panic and fled to the inside of the buildings locking their doors. "...Maybe I should not mention Venon around here..." Guin said looking around.

The heroes then began to hear a engine sound. "Hey...That's sound like..." Spirito said looking then slowly turned around, And saw a airship flying towards them.

The airship then touch down onto the ground...However, it kept going. Tearing a rock trench into the street. Skrap then stuck his head out of a window and said. "Sorry! Sorry! Kid driving! Sorry..." He said "sorry" everytime the boat smash into a lamp post or a building.

The heroes watch as the ship stopped right infront of them. Suddenly the door to the control room burst open. And a young blue lizard leaped out and landed infront of them.

"Guin! incarntion of Daol! Your time has finally come!" The lizard shouted.

"Shidoh...?" Guin asked.

Jet then look at him and said. "Dude...That's the kid that tried to wast you?" Jet then looked at Shidoh. "The same dumb kid that though you were the root of evil or somthing, Dude?"

"Oh, cloth He's a frillneck now..." Spirito said slapping himself. "Didn't he die in episode 26?"

"You may have escaped last time. But this time you won't escape!" Shidoh said getting into a battle stance.

"Wait...Are you telling us that you still want to kill Guin?" Lucy asked.

"Shidoh! Listend to me! The man who told you that lie, Is the very same man who is trying to conquer the world below and this one!" Guin explained.

"In other words... You just been played, dude." Jet said jokeingly.

"I...Shut up!" The blue lizard studdered.

"You do releze that he's the leader of a army of heroes..." Chop chop said walking up from behind Guin. "Is'nt that anought proof, that he's not bad?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Suddenly the Skylanders legs, included Guin, Jet, And Lucy's froze in place. "I had it... Guin is the root of all evil... " Shidoh said darkly. "And I will kill him..." Suddenly he lept at Guin.

"BECASUSE I AM A HERO!"

Suddenly before Shidoh finish Guin off. A blur punch him right in the face. Shidoh recoverd and saw Spirito standing in front of him.

"That's impossible!" Shidoh gasped. "How are you unaffected by my perlize attack?"

"You forgot one thing..." Spirito said chuckling. "Your penalizing psych power has no effect on me because..." He then pointed to the ground.

"I!"

"DON'T!"

"HAVE!"

"LEGS!"

Shidoh then back away from the limbless phantom. "Grrr... Fine...I'll just tear you to pieces...Then go for Guin."

"Who said I was fighting you myself?" Spirito asked With his button eyes close and both his gloves up in a comedic fashion.

Before the lizard could react. Popfizz ran up behind him. And rammed into Shidoh head first.

"Wha-" The blue lizard shuddered.

Popfizz ran next to Spirito and said. "I gave my kneecaps to a witch years ago!"

"You- what!?" Shidoh shuddered. "And here's the I.O.U. To prove it!" Pop fizz then pulled out a piece of paper. "...AND, She still haven't gave me that unicorn in exchange for them!"

"Since your powers have no effect on us..." Spirito started. "It means that its now a fair fight! Last time you glued Guin's feet to the ground remember? Making easy to defeat him..."

"...Which means..." Shidoh started**.**

_"They're natural enemys..."_ Guin though.

"Young master!" Shidoh turn behind him and saw Skrap running up to him. "Young master, Skaler!"

Spirito pause before saying. "Skaler?"

"What do you want!?" Shidoh yelled at the chubby blue lizard.

"We should contact your father, Skor! That way we can Finish Guin together!" Skrap yelled.

"Pff.. Father...Skor..." Spirito whispered. Even though he didn't have a mouth. It was obvious he was about to burst with laughter.

"What's going on! When did your "Brother" became my father!" The lizard kid yelled back.

Suddenly a explosion of laughter erupted behind "Skaler" He turn around and saw Spirito rolling around on the ground laughing. "Oh my cloth!" Spirito laughed. "Skor hahaha! Performed the spell of reincarnation on you?!" Spirito then began to beat the ground. "And... Pfft... He used his own blood?! O.M.C!" Skaler did'nt show it. But he was about to throw a tantrum. "Your now the son of the LAMIST villain of all time!" Spirito then began beat his hat head on the ground.

"I'm not just going to kill you..." Skaler then turned to Spirito. "I'm going to erase you from history!"

Spirito and Shidoh just stood there motionless. Waiting for one of them to make the first attack. "SKALER! SKALER!" Skrap cheered. "Show that cloth kid, No Merc-"

Suddenly Skaler punch him across the face. "YOUR NOT WOTHY TO CHEER ME!"

Skaler then lept at Spirito and grabbed his green hat. "Your defence is pathic!" He then tore off his cap...Only to see on Spirito white base were his hat was, Were two chompys. Sitting at a dinner table.

"Don't you think this dinner is good, Munchy?" The first chompy said. It sounded like a male.

"Oh, Chomper... It's just..." The female started.

"Yes?"

"I...Think we should see other people!" Munchy admitted.

"WHAT!" Suddenly Chomper began to protest. "But Munchy! I can change really! Please just don't leave me!"

Skaler just stood there watching the two Chompys haveing their "Dilama"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Spirito smack him across the face. "Its rude to enjoy others relationships."

"Here I go!" Popfizz then drank down a whole bottle. He then change into his beast form before charging at Skaler. He then grabbed one of his gold tendrils... Suddenly the tendril that Popfizz was holding came to life and flung him through the air.

"Huh?" Skaler then examed his tendrils before he tried to make them move. After moving them around for a bit, He looked at Spirito and gave him a evil grin.

"...Aw, Son of a stitch." Spirito curse before being bombarded by Skaler's tendrils.

Spirito then quickly began to run away from the whip-like appendages. "Guin! You can stop being helpless now!" Spirito cried out. "Seriously! I don't think I can take him on my self! I need back up NOW!"

Guin then thought for a moment before deciding to summon a Skylander.

* * *

"Oh demon omelet! Come out!" Ghost roaster called while looking through the bookselfs. Suddenly he heard a voice.

_"Ghost roaster! Get to the portal of power! I need your service!"_

"Oh goody!"Ghost roaster clapped. He then flew over to the portal of power...Right before he was about to get on it.

"Ghost roaster! I found the demon omelet!" Chow yelled running through the doorway. In his hand was a cage. While he was running he tripped. Sending him flying towards Ghost roaster. Causing them both to fall on the portal of power. And in a flash they were gone.

* * *

Guin was standing in place waiting for Ghost roaster. He then began to hear screaming. He looked up and saw Chow right about to fall on him. The red Stegasaurs hit him square on the forehead...Suddnly they were engulf into a red tornado...They were combosizing!

When The tornado died down. There in the center of the dust was a teenage boy... Only he had Cat head with red fur! He was wearing a yellow pullover and black jeans With a Stegasaurs designed.

"I will not fight you. Skaler." The boy said before walking towards him. "So please! Let us talk about piece!"

"Alright then... Say what yo-" But he didn't get a chance to finish. Because the cat headed teen smacked him across the face!

"Hey!" Skaler said wiping blood from his face. "I thought you said you didn't like to fight!... And who are you?!"

"...Caio..." The teen feline answered. "And I can only stay in this form for thirty minutes... That should be plenty of time to teach you piece!"

Suddenly Caio began to run towards Skaler. "So lets us talk about kindness... **AND LOVE**!"

The cat headed boy gave him a uppercut.

The lizard boy then collapse. "Young master!" Skrap then ran up next to him.

"Finally a break from that horrible fighting..." Caio said walking up to them. "Why are you so violent all the time...And why...Are clowns so scary?"

"That's it..." Skaler said getting up. "You can't fool me... You change your looks and persona...To outwit me..."

"NO! Now you must answer a series of questions!" Suddenly his mood turned happy. "And if you win, You get this neato pin. That's not in stores!" He then pulled out a Stegasaurs pin. "But if you lose..." Skaler looks down and saw a whip in Caio hands.** "I'LL TAKE YOU OUT!"**

"And no pin..." Caio added. Skaler gulped.

"Question one!" Caio started. "How do you stop people from fighting?"

"Trick question! Because people should fight as much as they can!" Skaler answered.

"Aww..." Caio sigh sadly. "I'm sorry that,s wrong..."

Cl-ick.

Skaler looked down and saw a ray gun in his hands. "Now your going to have't to talk to mr bang-bang!" His tone turned dark. He then began to fire it at Skaler and Skrap. "This hurts me! More then it hurts you!" The two screamed in pain. "...Hey, that didn't hurt at all!"

After recovering... _"Dam it..."_ Skaler thought. _"He's serious! I guess I better think what he thinks..."_

"Second question!" Caio yelled grabbing Skaler's attention. "What is the most important thing in attaining world piece?"

"Love...right?" Skaler answered.

"Yes that's correct!" Caio said happily holding up the prize pin. "But..."

"...Like the song saids love just angt engought!" Caio then punch him straight in the face. Using the pin like a brawler ring.

"I-I don't get it! What could be more important then love!" Skaler stammer.

Caio just looked at him for a few seconds before saying. "It's more fighting..."

"Third question..." Caio started. "Why did the chicken..." He then began to whispered. Skaler didn't hear the question!

"Now you have three seconds to answer!"

3

Skaler began to think.

2

Skaler began to panic before saying.

1

"Is it...meatloaf?"

Caio then punch him hard in the gut. "ARE YOU EVEN TRYING!?" Caio yelled.

"Final question!" Caio yelled out. "Tell me...why are you so sad all the time?"

"Uhhh...What?" Skaler began to get up before saying. "That's the question?"

"Alright then..." Skaler started_._

_"A few years ago...I was just a young boy living with my parents..."_

_"but they both caught a unkown disease. And they soon left this world... Leaving me to their belongings."_

_"I became the master of my family's manor...I had everything...Money...and servants..."_

_"...But...I didn't want it...because_..."

"Deep down inside..." Skrap watch Skaler began to tear up. "I just wanted someone to take care of me..." He then began to sob uncontrollably. Caio just stood there watching him cry. He then walked over him and set down the Stegasaurs pin by Skaler.

As Caio began to walk away. A light engulfed hi**m.**

**OUR TIME IS UP!**

The two then separated. Turning back into Chow and Guin.

"Come on..." Guin said walking towards the castle gates. "It's time to face Venon."

The gates creaked open before the Skylanders marched through.

* * *

"Another Combosize..." Edgar said.

The others were watching Guin,s battle with Skaler.

"Caio..." Anmelise said. "He has a funny way of showing piece..."

"Remember..." Edgar started. "Combosizing, Is the merging of personas..."

They then contuined to watch Guin's progress.

* * *

So how this chapter pretty cool huh?

Anyway I'm looking for a comic artist, a real good one too! I been wanted to do a comic about my story... I would do it my self but I have a bad drawning hand.

If any of you guys (or girls) are comic artist please PM me.

If not...Then leave a review.


	26. Book 6 undead ch 4

Book 6 undead. Ch 4 Evil spirit. Venon. And The undead source.

I own noting except Spirito.

* * *

"Okay, how many enemys did you make down there?" Rider asked Guin.

"I'm not good with numbers." Guin answered.

"Oh..."

The Skylanders were walking down the hallway towards the throne room. They then felt a qwake.

"Oh no... It's already started..." Skully shuddered.

"Started?" Guin asked.

"Soul overlapse." Skully said turning towards the leoparded man. "You know whoever holds the grim reapers scef, Also gets the respoibilty of carrying over the souls of the dead to this world...Well apparently, Venon is resfusing his respoibilty of caring for the one billone souls in perpatory." Skully contuied. "And now all those souls are going to crash through the sky crushing us to a millone singed pieces."

"Is...That a bad thing?" Chow asked Dimwittly.

"Only if we,re in this world by the time it happens." Skully said sarcasticly. "Of CORSE IT'S BAD!" He then looked at Guin. "So unless your planning to cut out your own Skeleton and put on a black robe, You need me to replace him!"

"Of course this means you'll have to give us the undead source." Guin asked.

"Sure thing." Skully said. "The only thing that piece of bone is good for is a paper wright."

They opened the door to the throne room. There was a Venon sitting on a throne. His torso was made up of a crimson robe. His arms were selves. His head was a poisoned violet flame. The only thing that was'nt getting burned by the flame was his skull which was broken in haft. Jawline missing and scalp missing. In his selves was Skully's scef.

"Venon..." Guin growled.

"So the leoparded man became the master of the all-mighty Skylanders." Venon chuckled.

"Yo...Venon!" Skully said stepping in front of Guin. "How about a trade! You give me back my scef, And I'll give you a spot in the hall of eternal pleasure." He said convincing.

BONK!

"We're trying to stop him." Lucy said while hitting Skully with one of her fans. "Not give him a foot massage!"

"But one of the demon girls there isn't cute! Ow!" Skully said rubbing his skull.

"Why in the world would I trade a weapon of the dead for a few maidens." Venon said.

"Look!" Skully said getting up. "This entire world is going to be crush by the souls YOU been rejecting!"

"Wrong, I'm perfectly in control." He said before a voice came on over the speakers. **"Warning, Soul overlapse is reaching dangous levels!**"

"Excuse me for a moment." He said getting up and heading into another room. "I thought I fix that!" Suddenly the speakers went silent with a loud buzz. He then came back and said. "There, Fix."

"Your slipping Venon..." Guin said. "Your power seem have dim quite a bit...But the question is...If I destroyed your spectral form in the living. How are you here in the dead?"

Venon then studdered trying to find a answer. "I...Well I Don't now how that happen ether." His tone then turned dark. "But I do know why... To become this world's rightful leader!"

**"Warning soul overlapse is reaching critical levels!"**

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Skaler's hands were cuffed together. All he could hear was the sound of the prisoner transport ship. He was locked in a iron room. His face had an unreadable look.

Suddenly he heard the cell door open before hearing a voice. "Well,well,well." He turned in the direction of the voice. Skor was standing right there in the doorway. "Five hours after your born, And your already sneaking out of the house." Skor said shaking his head.

Now the first thing Skaler wanted to do to the frillneck was to strangle that scrawny neck of his. Unfonrtently, The only thing keeping him from exacting his bloody wrath was his bindings. So he did the next appropriate thing besides strangling him to death.

"Go to hell." He muttered.

"Woah, Watch that muzzle of yours, son." Skor scolded.

"Son?" Skaler then got up to his feet. "Don't you **dare** think that giving me your blood make's us related!"

"Oh that's not what you'll think after..." Skor then pulled out a small chip. "Now be a dear and-" He didn't get a chance to finish because Skaler kicked the chip out of his claws. It then hit the wall before shattering. "Wha-" Skor blinked before this frills sprang up and his eyes began to glow red.**"LOOK WHAT YOU DONE YOU ANNOYING BRAT! I'M GONNA ..." **Skor's roar stopped. He then turn away before muttering. "Don,t be mad, Be stern. I guess I'll just gain his trust the old fashion way."

He then turned around this time with a grin. He then said. "My dear boy...You better behave now...Otherwise you might become rat food."

"I'll rather take my chances with the vermin, Then with you." Skaler said getting on the iron bench before laying down.

Skor then let out a series of agitated sounds before walking out steaming. He then slammed the cell door shut, Skaler then began to hear the sounds of locks locking.

After locking the last lock. Skor hesitated. He then risk a glance at the cell door before sighing. He then opened the peephole that was installed in the door and looked into the room. He then saw Skaler curled up on the bench...Sobbing? He then close the peephold with guilty look.

"This child will be the end of me." He said heading off down the hall.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Venon shouted. Trigger happy was on his shoulders.

"Not unless you give me a piggyback ride!" Trigger happy shouted back.

"Ready to surrender?" Guin asked.

"Never!" Venon exclaimed. "Besides he's not really a threat." Suddenly he smell somthing cooking. He looked up and saw Trigger happy using his flame head as a stove. He was using a frying pan to cook some rice. Venon then panic.

"AHHHHHHH!" Venon shouted in panic. "HEY YOU! MY HEAD IS NOT A COOKING STOVE!"

"Hello! I'm hungry!" Trigger happy said. "So I decieded to make some per-fryed rice."

Suddenly Popfizz tackle Venon. Knocking Trigger happy into a pillar. Gillgrunt then ran up and douse him with his harpoon gun. The now damp Demon weakly recovered. Trigger happy then stepped up readying his guns. "This is it for you, Venon." Suddenly his guns began to charge up with a golden glow.

"Golden Yamato-"

"WAIT!" Skully knocked trigger happy's aim off. Sending a burst of Golden enegry through several floors.

"I just relize something!" Skully examed. "Maybe theres a reason why's he's here in the first if we teach him about life. We may all learn-"

Munch.

They all turn in Venon's direction only that in his place was Ghost roaster chewing on somthing.

"...What? He was evil right?" Ghost roaster said.

"You..." Guin said with a disgusted tone. "What kind of hero are you?"

"Someone who has a bottomless stomach." Ghost roaster relplyed.

"Ugh..." Skully groan. "I think I lost my appetite..." He then handed Guin a Gray speare with a skull floating in it. "Just take the source... And please take him with you." He said pointed at Ghost roaster.

* * *

Guin set the undead source inside the core. Deep within the darkest depts from the core. Spirits began to fly around the machine.

* * *

Skaler was laying face down on the bench crying. He was sobbing so loud, That he didn't notice the cell door open. He then heard somthing being set down next to him. Then, He felt somthing being place on him. The cell door close and Skaler got up. He relize that the visitor had place a blanket on him. He also left a table with some food pile on it.

Skor watch through the peephole, Before quickly closing it and running off before someone had a chance to see him.

* * *

Please review and stay tune.


	27. Book 7 Fire Ch 1

Book 7 fire. Ch 1 Molten express. And sweet Sowie.

all rights reserve... I own noting except my OCS

* * *

A link wearing a janitor outfit was mopping up by the reincarnation pool. Muttering a grumpy tone. (These guys have their own language.) Suddenly the pool change from an omiose blue...to a girly pink. Suddenly a pink blur leap out of the pool. A closer look reveled that the otherworldly visitor was a pink cloth arkyean. Like Spirito...She had no arms or legs...or even a head. Just white shoes, Gloves, A pink skirt, Pink vese. A pink cap with two button eyes. On the side of her cap was a ribbon.

She then began to approach the now terrified Link. "Awwwww..." The cute phantom said sweetly. "Look at the cutie wutie lizard...I think I,ll name you...Lamare."

A high pitch Scream broke through Kaos kastle.

* * *

"Burr." Spirito shuddered. "Why is this feeling so femiler?"

* * *

"Again." Guin and Kane were in the garden training a bunch of wooden dummys were set up. "Pay attention to your surroundings." Guin said. Kane then replyd by destroying two dummys with a kick. He then pulled out his stagger. It extended into staff form, Before he chopped up the rest of the dummys. Suddenly a cardboard cutout popped up from behind him. He then swung the Stagger in time.

"HY- YIKES!" He then studdered back to the ground. His stagger still wedge in the cutout. Guin then walked up to Kane before saying. "I said pay attention." Guin scolded.

"Sorry...But...She just so scary..." Kane said pointed at the cutout. On it was a painting of a...Scary looking old molekin lady.

"Let us stop training for today." Guin said walking off. Suddenly a cutout with the same design popped up in front of him. Guin staggered before muttering. "Phehaps we should consider changing the design."

They both made their way to the living room. Where Ignightor and a few others Skylanders were talking. Some sandwiches were sitting on the table. "...And then when the Tree-Orc had me corner, I jump up to one of his branches and chopped it off! It then caught on fire And he began to run around screaming, And then I said. "Sorry to cut you short, But it seems your burning up!" The flame knight said picking up a sandwich. "But he didn't hear me, though. He was on fire." He then toss the sandwich inside his flame body which desigrated.

"It seems that your enjoying you time..." Guin said. Catching the Skylanders attention.

"Yeah mon." Zook the plant bazooka creature said gulping down another sandwich. "Trigger happy may be a little on edge. But he makes one hecka of a samwhich!"

"The secret is in the mayo." Trigger happy whispered. "But I'll never tell..."

"What so secret about "Mayo"?" Guin asked.

"I SAID I'LL NEVER TELL!" The gremlin yelled before running towards a window. "NEVER!" He then flung himself out of the window. A loud screaming followed by a loud thud.

"Not again..." Guin grumble. "Kane."

"On it." The trex then left the room and headed downstairs.

"So, Master Guin..." Inightor began. "Would you care to join us? If seems that we have a spare seat just now..."

"No thank you." Guin answered. "I have more important things to attained to." He then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, boy! You ready?" Chow asked Wecking ball. The grubdog excitedly bounce up and down. "Okay then... FETCH!" The red Stegasaurs then threw a rubber ball. Wecking ball then took off in the direction of the ball. Into a bramble of trees. Suddenly the grubdog went into wecking mode. He roll right over the trees in search of the ball.

While Chow and Wecking ball were playing. Guin was doing a check on the core of light. "Hmm thats odd..." Guin mumble to himself._ "We brought back the eternal undead source..." _Guin thought. _"So...there should be a new type of **Elemite** That was brought back by the core..."_ Guin was so busy thinking to himself he did'nt notice a shadow coming up from behind him. Guin then turned around and was faceing a gray elemite. It had a skull for a head along with two red eyes. Suddenly the elemite's skull popped open. And a dark toothed beast popped out. It release a violent roar at Guin. However the leoparded man did not react. The monster notice and began to shapeshift his own face. It became more darker and monsterous. However no reaction eminted from Guin. Okay, Now the monster was beginning to get creeped out by Guin's emotionless glare. So the beast popped back down into the Elemite's skull. The undead elemite began to hover around Guin. releasing squeaks and nudgeing Guin's side.

"Hmm..." Guin mumbled as the Elemite rested on his arm. "I was started by a carboard cutout...but not by a creature of terrafying power? interesting..."

"Master Guin!"

Guin recognize that voice. He turn around and saw Hugo running towards him. Hugo then stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Master Guin...huff...puff..." Hugo started but was out of breath. "Take deep breaths...Otherwise your going to choke on your own words." Guin said. Hugo took his advice and began to calm down.

"Ahem..." Hugo started after catching his own breath. "Master Guin! I think I may have found where you should go next!"

* * *

**two hours later...**

Guin and the Skylanders were at a train station. Spirito was at the ticket booth buying tickets.

"For the last time no!" Guin scolded Rinda. "I'll will not let you come on this trip with us! Its too dangerous!"

"But Spirito said that me and Suni could go with you as long as we don't get in the way." Rinda rebelled.

"Suno!" Suni squeaked after Rinda.

"He did...?" Guin said towards Spirito. Spirito then came over to Guin holding a glove full of tickets. "There!" Spirito said holding the tickets. "We now have exactly 12 tickets!"

"Hmmm...12 tickets..." Ghost roaster said. He then began to think.

1-Guin

2-Kane

3-Lucy

4-Jet

5-Chow

6-Sunburn

7-Ghost roaster

8-Wham-shell

9-Spirito phantomile

10-Rinda

11-Suni

12-Pop fizz

13-Shroomboom

**13!?**

"HOLD ON!" Ghost roaster yelled pointing at the Tickets in Spirito's glove. "We need to buy an extra ticket!"

"No problem! Leave it to me!" Spirito examed with a thumbs up. Ghost roaster relase a sigh of relief. However as soon as the moten exspress pulled in the station. Spirito grabbed Ghost roaster by the chain and pulled him to the end of the train.

* * *

Ghost roaster chain tail was chained to the edge of railing on the back of the caboose. And so with a little persursion. Ghost roaster voulteered to be the spare caboose.

* * *

Guin and the others walked into their cabin. It was a giant room. complete with King size beds. "Wow!" Lucy examed. "Our suite is wider then the train!"

"We should arive at Mount Sasa. Early the next morning." Guin started. "We should get plenty of rest."

Suddenly Rinda and pop fizz began to bounce on the bed. after a few bounces pop fizz uselly cheerful exspression change to a suspisous look. Finally...

"**GET OFF MY BED!"**

Pop fizz knocked Rinda off the bed! "You cant fool me!" Pop fizz said switching to his lady persona, Fizzarina. "You act all cutesy wutsy. But I know thats your trying to steal MY spotlight!" He...or She...Then got off the bed and walked out of the cabin. "Now me and Ya-ya are going to grab a bite and then its off to bed."

* * *

"La-la-la-la"

The very same pink cloth arkyean was in Kaos's portal room hanging up ribbions and painting everything pink. "Stupid bumbling idiots!" Kaos grumble as he walked through the doorway. "If I had..." Kaos then froze when he saw his portal room coverd in pink paint. "You know you should work on you fasion tast." The pink arkyean said climbing down the ladder. "Dark and eerie is SO last centrury ago...What?"

"YOU..." Kaos kept himself from exsploding. "Young girl...Would you mind stepping on the panel in front of you?"

"Which one? The one that saids "Trap-door" Or "springboard"? The pink ghost asked.

"You pick."

The pink phantom then stepped on the springboard trap before being launch out of the kastle. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kaos laugh. "Now then...Can somebody please clean this place up before I vomit?"

* * *

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" The pink phantom screamed in delight before crashing into the side of a train. She looks into the window. And saw Spirito.

"Hey! Spirito-woahhhhh!" Suddenly she was blown off the side of the train. She then Grabbed the railling at the car the was behind our heroes.

* * *

"Huh...?' Spirito look out the window but saw noting. "That voice...no, It could'nt be..." He mumbled to himself.

"Dude, Dont you think its unfair for Ghost roaster to not enjoy this treatment?" Jet asked Spirito.

"Huh? Oh!" Spirito then broke away from the window. "Dont worry about him..."

"Well I'm going to check on him, alright, dude." Jet then left the cabin and entered The rear cars. When he got to the end of the train. "Hey! Roaster dude! You okay!" Jet then saw Ghost roaster lying on his back enjoying the message that the rails were provideing. On his torso was a tea set along with dinner. He was also reading a magazine.

Jet then just stood there a few seconds before turning around and entering the car. "Ghost roaster is having a back message, Dude." He said to himself. As he turned around he saw something that caught his eye. There, with the conductor. Was a Pink cloth arkyean. "_Wh- A arkyean? Dude! I thought Spirito was the only one!" _Jet thought as he quickly hid behind a corner.

"...I hope you enjoy you trip...miss?" The mabu conductor asked.

"Oh yes! My name is Sowie Bow." The pink arkyean replyed. After chating with the conductor. She walked inside her cabin and close the door.

"Woah this is big, Dude." Jet said to himself. "I just got to tell Spirito about this! Dude!"

* * *

Please review and stay tune!


	28. Book 7 fire Ch 2

Book 7 fire. Ch 2. Calamaro. dangerous assassin! or fiendish seafood!

I do not own anything except for my OCS.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh, What am I going to do?" Spirito sobbed as he hit his face aguish the cabin wall. "I have't to leave town and change my identity! And I hate that because I don't have a license!"

"Whoa, chill out!" Lucy examed trying to stop the phantom from hitting the wall. "Aren't you at least glad that one of your own kind is here?"

"You don't understand!" Spirito sobbed uncontrollable. "She's one of the reasons that I stayed here!"

"So...You don't want to see her now. right, dude?" Jet asked. "Well...I kinda asked her to come over here for a chat. And When I used your name she ran in side and began checking her ribbon."

"**OHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Sprito then panicky began to dash around the room finding a hiding place. "YOU GOT TO HIDE ME! TELL HER SHE CANT SEE ME RIGHT NOW!" Spirito yelled. He then began to stuff himself inside one of the cabin's closet draws. But he popped out. Suddenly foot steps started to be heard coming closer to the room. Spirito then quickly did the most stupidest thing he ever done...He open one of the windows and prepared to jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" suddenly Kane and Guin grabbed Spirito before he had a chance to escape.

"I can't help it!" Spirito struggle ageist Kane and his mentor's grip. "I'M FREAKEING OUT!"

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to the doorway and saw Sowie standing there with an angry look. "YOU LET MY SOULMATE GO THIS INSTENT!" She yelled. Suddenly a giant hammer materilize in her glove. it was pink and had a heart on it.

**"AMAGEDON!" **She screamed as she rise her hammer and charge at Guin and Kane.

"Everyone take COVER!" Spirito yelled.

**"1.00000 !"**

Suddenly a heart shaped explosion busrt through the roof of the cabin. creating a heart shaped hole. Sowie was standing in the middle of the room were the carpet was burnt. Kane, Guin, And even Spirito were knocked out from the blast. "OH MY CLOTH!" Sowie examed. as she ran over to Spirito. She then knocked Guin and Kane out of the way before picking up Spirito. "I'm sooooooo sorry!"

* * *

_five hours of repair and recovery later..._

Everyone was fast asleep. with it being night and all. The evidence of Sowie's tantrum had been sweeped up. (Except the gaping hole in the ceileing...) But unknowed by our heroes. They were about to be attacked! ...Oh dear did I spoil the plot? well that what happens when you pay attention! But shhhh. The cast is asleep...

Suddenly a dark snicker entered the air. A shadow loomed over the hole Sowie made.

"So...This is the great Leopard master..." There standing over the hole. It was a antromorphic blue octopus. It has a white spiral design on his forehead. It wore a black robe. "Well...time to get to work..." Suddenly he pulled out a sniper rifle and aimed it at Guin's forehead. "Goodbye...Leopard..."

Click!

"Huh?" The octopus checked his rifle. "Thats strange. I thought..." His thinking was interupted by another click. He then moved one of his tentacles up to his forehead. He pull off a...Majong piece?

He looked ahead and saw Ghost roaster, Spirito and Wham-shell were playing a game of majong. Random pieces were flying off the board. "You know..." Spirito began as he place a piece on the board. "We arkyeans are immune to ridiculous bluffing...What were playing again?"

"Well..." Wham-shell began. "Time to use the crusidan battle tactic!" Suddenly he began to shuffle the pieces around randomly.

"Why you!" Spirito then picked up the board. "Well if your not going to play fair. I'm taking my game home!...But first..."

He then flung the board game at the octo-assasin!

"**SUPRISE OF THE BOARD GAME!"**

The assasin just stood there with the board game on his face. pieces flying off. That's when Ghost roaster spoke. "Hey who's the lame-brain?"

"I don't know..." Spirito replied. "He probably snuck in here to help you cheat!"

"I AM NO CHEAT!" The octopus examed. He then threw the board game off the speeding train. "I'm the assassin of the west seas...Calamaro! I've been hired by Kaos to "Whack the spots off" Your master, Guin." He then pulled out two daggers from under his cloak.

"Huh!? Woah!" Spirito and the Skylanders were knocked off their feet by the strong wind of the G-force. "Hey!" Spirito shouted at Calamaro. "How are you keeping your balace!?" He the looked at Calamaro legs. And saw that the sunction cups on the bottom of his feet was keeping him stable. "...Well that was a pointless question." Spirito said.

"Well then..." Spirito then threw Wham-shell at him! "Go get him Shellfish!" Wham-shell then prepared his mace...Before Calamaro move aside. Sending the crab man off the train.

"Wham-shell!" Suddenly Ghost roaster's chain tail acted on its own. And flung itself at Wham-shell. It then wrapped itself around Wham-shell stopping him in midair. "Thanks, Roaster!" He said before the chain losen and he began to get dragged on the ground by the speeding train. "Can you please shorting your chain for at least onceeeee!"

"Why complain when you could should be showing gratitude!" Ghost roaster said giving a quick tug at his chain. Sending the crab into the dinning car roof!

Inside one of the dinning car. Two mabu were sitting down to dinner. The waiter then came up to them and said. "Tonight we have a nice crab surprise!"

"What's the surprise?" The mabu asked.

They got their answer when Wham-shell crashed through the roof. "Go ahead! Try me! Try me!" Wham-shell said dizzly.

While Wham-shell short everything out whith the angry patrionts. The battle was rageing on the roof. "Take this!" Calamaro yelled while pulling a spear out and began to jab at Spirito. However, he dodge the attack and began to dance around the Octopus avoiding his attacks. "So hows Kaos doing?" Spirito said dodgeing Calamaro''s spear thrusts.

Back in the Skylander's cabin. Calamaro's Spear began to go through the roof...right at Pop fizz! However the sleepy demon was fast asleep. And was fourtently rolling around in his sleep. "Mama..." He snored. rolling out of the spear's way. leaving holes in the bed. Calamaro then toss the Spear aside and began to chuck bombs at Spirito. The explosion was enought to wake Pop fizz from his sleep.

"HOLY SWISS CHEESE BED!" Pop fizz examed looking at his now full-of-holes-bed. "What happen to the bed bugs not biting!?" He then looked at the hole in the ceillin and saw Calamaro and Spirito fighting.

"Enought games!" Calamaro examed. Suddenly he felt somthing grab his leg. He looked down and saw Pop fizz looking right back at him with a angry glare.

"Whaaaaa!" He then flung the demon at Spirito. Spirito moved out of the way and grabbed Pop fizz's arm.

"Alright now! eat potion! Squidfreak!" Pop fizz then pulled out a potion and threw it...Only to be blown back by the G-force. At that moment. Wham-shell had just climbed out of the dinning car...Only to get hit by the potion Pop fizz just throwned! He then fell back into the dinning car again.

"Uh...Oops..." Pop fizz said dimwittly.

Calamaro then looked behind him and saw a tunnel coming up. He smirked. "Sorry...But I gotta fly!" He then jumped High into the air...Just in time For Spirito, Ghost roaster, And Pop fizz to hit the ceillin of the tunnel!

They were Screaming in pain as the tunnel began shaving the tops of their's heads.

When they came out...Spirito said. "There is absolutely noting to stop me, From stopping you!"

They then hit another tunnel.

"NOT ANOTHER TUNNEL!" They all screamed.

When they came out. Calamaro landed. And prepared for the final blow.

"Uh...Calamaro..." Spirito pointed behind the octopus. Before Calamaro had a chance. He was hit by a passing tree branch. He then was thrown to the back of the train. He grabbed on to the caboose with his tentacles.

"Quick! While he's down!" Spirito examed. Pop fizz reacted. He drunk one of his potions and turned into his beast form. And ran to the caboose. He then got between the caboose and passager car...And tore apart the iron connections between them! And left Both Calamaro and the caboose behind. "...Seeya." Spirito said as Calamaro and the caboose got farther with each passing second.

After Calamaro was out of sight. They were greeted by the sun. They then looked ahead of the tracks and saw there destionation... A volcano. with a small iron village beside it.

...Mount Sasa.


	29. Book 7 fire Ch 3

Book 7 Ch 3 Mout sasa.

**I own noting except my OCs.**

* * *

The molten exspress pulled into the station. **_"Mount Sasa...now arriveing at mount sasa..."_ **The announcer over the innercom announce.

Guin and the Skylanders, Along with Rinda, Suni, And Spirito exited the train. They were now on the edge of a moutain village. The house were all made of iron. "Doesn't it get hot in those mental shacks, Dude?" Jet asked."

"It is scorching..." Guin answered. "But it suits the inhabitins needs. Due to their...state of health..."

"Greetings!" They then turn around to the source of the voice. And saw a group of lava monsters in front of them. "Welcome To the island of Mount Sasa!"

Chow then walk up to the lava monster in front of the crowd. "Please to meet you! I'm-" Chow stopped talking when the blob of lava grabbed his hand and began to shake it...Unaware that Chow was being burned by his handshake.

"Due to there infernal temperature..." Guin began. "They had to make everything fire proof so they wouldn't burn everything up."

"Oh forgive me for my manners. I'm the mayor of this spicy village. My mother was the first who settle here five-hundred years ago. Back when we lava monster where spewed out from our world and into this one!" The lava mayor droned on. However Chow was too busy trying to get himself free before his hand burnt off.

"Yes...But there is more important things to discuss." Guin interrupt the mayor.

"Oh, Ah course!" He then let go of Chow's hand. The Stegasaurs then waited for the mayor to face Guin...Before running off to find a ice pack. "Deep inside the volcano are two of the most vital pieces to the core of light." The mayor began. "The first is a powerful cauldron that can handle any temperature...The Phoenix cauldron! The second is the fire source itself!"

"Water! Get your complemently free bottle of water upon your visit!" A water bottle vendor shouted. Suddenly Chow then ran up to the vendor. Grabbed a bottle and tore off the lid before dumping all the water on his burnt hand.

"Is there any route?" Guin asked.

"Well there's the sumaged lava caves-"

"A route where somebody survives, Me for example." Guin interrupted.

At that moment Spirito jump off the train platform. And landed on the hot earth...Before his shoes began to smoke. Spirito then quickly hopped back on the platform. "Um...Hey! Guin!" Spirito shouted grabbing Guin's attition. "Why don't I sit this one out? Cloth and Fire don't really mix well you know?"

"Why don't you stay here and watch over Rinda and Suni." Guin said.

"Great!...so...Where's the nearest hotel?" Spirito asked.

"It just right across the street." Guin said pointed at it.

"Across...The...Street..." Spirito said looking at burning rock. "Oh cloth..." Spirito then turned towards Rinda and Suni. "Why don't you go on ahead...I'll catch up..."

Rinda nodded before Suni jumped on her back and the two headed to the hotel. Spirito then turned to the burning sand. "Now...How to handle this?"

"SPIRITO!"

Spirito then saw Sowie running towards him. "...Well that's enought motivation for me!" He said before running across the sand. "Hothothothothothot!"

Spirito then burst through the doors of the hotel before falling head first to the floor. His shoes smoking. "I-I made it..."

"Spirito!" Rinda ran over to the phantom and lifted him up. "huh? Hey, your much lighter then you look." Rinda asked.

"Duh...I'm made of cloth..." Spirito wheeze.

"I could have carried you over here!" Rinda examed. Spirito's button eyes snapped open in surprise.

* * *

The lava mayor led Guin and the others to the entry into the volcano. "This here is the most safest way and non burning way into the Phoenix temple." The mayor explain. "Well...it's exactly not the safest way...You know...Lava pools, Evil monsters. But hey! Beats the sumaged cavern! Personally I kinda like the sumarged lava caves. Kinda cozy... But you on the other hand would probably fry like bacon!" The lava mayor chuckled. Earning A glare from Guin. "...Shutting up." The mayor bluntly said. "Now, In order to reach the Phoenix temple. You'll need the help of a very young conductor by the name of Blink. He runs the Underground Railroad that spans to the entire Mount Sasa. That Boy knows more about tech and the tunnels then anyone cares about."

"What, Another train?" Wham shell asked.

"Guess trains are all the rage here." Lucy replied.

"Blink lives in the molekin village Railrock village." The mayor said before running off. "Good luck!"

After the mayor left. Guin and the Skylanders then headed into the mine. "Well at least it's cool in here..." Ghost roaster said before twisting in place. "Ah...It's so damp and errie...Just like home..."

* * *

"Wow...It feels like we been walking in place for hours..." Kane yawned.

"The molekin village should be in the next clearing..." Guin said studying a map. "So dark...Sunburn!" Suddenly Sunburn popped out of Guin's gauntlet altmost as soon as he called. "The map said the village is just down this straight tunnel...So..." Guin then curled the map into a pipe shape before handed it to Sunburn. The Phogon lit it up with a burst of fire. Turning it into a makeshift tourch.

"All we need is a light to see it..." Guin said waving the map-tourch around. They then saw a small light at the end of the tunnel. When they reach the light...They saw A tiny village sitting on a giant underground moutain. Surrounded the lower moutain was a bottomless abyss. Small train track were curved around the moutain leading into different tunnels. Different mine carts were being pulled by mine trains. Run by molekin. Guin then turned his attition to the abyss before dropping his tourch into it. They all watch as the light dissapired into the abyss. They look over to their left. And saw a small wooden bridge.

"Huh...Convent..." Kane said.

"Indeed..." Guin replyed.

they then travel to the bridge and began crossing it the Molekin boomtown.

* * *

To be contuined... Please review.


	30. Book 7 fire Ch 4

Book 7 Ch 4 Railrock railways

**I do not own Skylanders. Kung fu dino posse. Or Guin saga. All rights resver.**

* * *

The boom town was bustling with molekin trading good and mining gear.

"The mine train central should be in the center of the town." Guin said looking around the village. The Skylanders and the dino posse weren't to far behind him. Some were even looking at the treasures for sell.

"Well we wouldn't be wandering around like we're lost if "Someone" hadn't thrown away the map." Lucy said tapping her foot.

"Not only did I lost my Inhumen powers..." Guin began. "But apparently I have tempory lost my ability to reason."

"Another mysterious side effect of recoveing your lost memories?" Wham-shell asked.

"Probably due to the dense atmosphere in here or the lack of fighting." Trigger happy replied. He then looked at a pocket watch. "It already been ten minutes since my last rush with death, And I'm feeling a little woozy..." Trigger happy said before falling face first into the ground and passing out.

"Hey Guin!" The sound of Jet-Vac's voice caught Guin's attention. He then headed over to were Jet vac was. He was now at the overlook of the town. There on the edge of the docks was a building. On the sides of the building were different garages. Trains were zipping in and out of these garages. "That must be where all the mining trains are built and sent out. If there's a ticket to take us to the Phoenix temple it's there!" Jet vac explained.

"Good..." Guin then called over the rest of the team before saying. "We need to find the molekin engineer, Blink."

They then made there way to the station.

* * *

Kaos was repeatinly banging his head on his portal. "Why! Can't! I! Kill! This! Plutz!" He said smashing his head repeatedly.

"Maybe it's because he has nine lives?" Glumshakes answered. "Or maybe its because he has an army of heroes who follow his every word...Or maybe-"

"SILENCE GLUMSHAKES!" Kaos erupted Suddnly. He then calmed down. "Things are starting to... not go so well..."

"But you said that we were winning." Glumshakes replied. "That the darkness is spreading. That it dosnt matter if they gather all the pieces of the core of light..."

"And we are!" Kaos examed with a non-confident grin. "But in other to turn the tables I need YOU to help me with something..."

"Me? Really? Well I-" Glumshakes began but was stopped by Kaos.

"All you need to do is... Get past the evil rock monsters climb dangous caves get over the river of molten lava and destroy the tracks while also avoiding the phoenix of mount Sasa...!" Kaos quickly said in one sentice. Giving Glumshakes a scared look. "Meanwhile I'll will go on ahead to the fire source." Kaos then rubbed his hands together sinsterly. "That ought...de-rail Guin's plans!"

"Ohhhhh, you said it..." Glumshakes said annoyed.

"Oh, I did..." Kaos chuckled.

* * *

Guin and the others entered the train station. Moles were quickly entering and leaveing the trains before they set out through the garages and into the tunnels.

"Next!" A very young molekin shouted. He wore a blue jacket. And a green backpack. He also wore a baseball cap and a pair of goggles. He was sitting behind a table. A line of molekin were in front of the table. Showing the kid molekin a sample from the treasures they gathered. "Next!" He shouted again. At that moment Guin walked up to the mole boy. "What!?" The molekin examed. "If your here for a job, grab a ticket and sit over by the registration section..." He then pointed over to a waiting second. The only one there was a groundhog. It then wave to Guin. Guin rise an eyebrow. Before turning towards the molekin.

"I'm Actully here for something else... Do you phehaps know a molekin named Blink?" Guin asked.

"What!?" The molekin Suddnly examed. "Just because I'm a molekin. Means that I know every other molekin in the world... Dosnt it?"

"O-Oh. My appoglies, I just assumed that since you worked here..." Guin began. But the molekin Suddnly burst into laughter.

"Just kidding!" The molekin laughed. He then began to shake Guin's hand. "Blink. Main engineer of Railrock mines train center."

"When the mayor said the head engineer was young. I thought he ment sarcastly..." Guin replyed.

"Yeah. Lava monster have a thing with sarcasm..." Blink said. "So! What dose a cat headed portal master and his rag-tag team of heroes doing down here anyway?"

"We heard that you might give us a ride to the Phoenix temple..." Guin said.

"If you don't mind." Trigger happy said jumping on Guin's shoulder.

"Well then let me give you a quick words of wisdom... Give up." Blink said. Earning a confuse look from Guin. "Look. Lets face it. Those heroes of yours...They,re insane."

"HEY! We may be Insane but at least we're not jerks...And we're not Insane!" Trigger happy yelled. His left eye began to twitch.

"And besides. The Phoenix temple is guarded by the Phoenix! You,ll get fried." Blink contuide.

Suddenly at that moment. Jet heard noises coming from a nearby broom closet. Guin and the others heard it too.

"Oh...uh. Just ignored that." Blink said worrying. Guin then became suspicious of the molekin. He then began to walk towards the closet. "Wait! Lets talk it over. Opening closet doors are so nineteen-sixtys." Blink said. He was starting to swet.

Guin then opened the closet door...Before another Blink came tumbling out. All tied up. Quickly. Jet untied him.

"Thank you..." The second Blink said. "Now...Arrest that lunatic!"

"Uh oh...Looks like the gig is up..." Suddenly the first Blink's figure began to glitch. He then turned into Skrap. "Oh tarpits..." Skrap muttered.

Suddenly right before Skrap could get away. Wham-shell blocked his exit using his mace.

"Start talking or I'll dip you into banana pudding and feed you to a great north ape!" Ghost roaster said mencecly.

"Oh goody! I love monkeys!" Skrap said cheerfully.

"...Don't you get It? A great ape would tear your head off." Ghost roaster Said annoyed.

"Aw...but noting that cute would be dangous." Skrap dimwittly said.

"...Ouch...I didn't know I had feelings...but...there they are..." Ghost roaster said.

"Well too bad!" Skrap said. "You'll never get all the pieces or the core of light in time... I'll was only stalling ya!" Suddenly Skrap turned into a chubby blue owl, And flew out a nearby window.

"Blink!" Guin examed. Grabbing the molekin's attition. "We need a ride to the Phoenix temple. NOW!"

They then followed Blink. It was now a race aguist time to get to the Phoenix temple.

To be contuide...


	31. Book 7 Fire Ch 5

Ch 5 Phoenix railways.

**I own noting! Except Spirito.**

* * *

A giant garage door began to open on the backside of the Railrock train center. Suddenly a train fitted with rockets chugged out. It went down the railway a few inches before stopping.

Inside the train. Guin, Blink, and the rest of the gang were preparing for the ride. Blink was repeatedly hitting the ignition button. Guin was tapping his fingers impatiently on the dashboard. "Did you remember to fill her up?" Sunburn asked Blink, who was now getting frustrated.

Suddenly right on cue. The rockets ignite. Causing the train to blast off into the tunnel. The Skylanders who weren't buckle in were thrown to the back of the train. The Skylanders and the dino posse were screaming. Guin however just sat in his seat unfazed. Due to his leopard nerves of steel. The freighting g-force had no effect on him. The Skylanders weren't so lucky.

The train traveled down the Rickey train track. Suddenly the rocket train came out of a tunnel and into a clearing. On the left side of the tracks were another set of train tracks. Suddenly a black train came up right beside them. Suddenly the hatchs on the train roof opened and Links began to hop out. They then landed on our heroes Train and began to tear the roof off.

"Hey! No free rides!" Blink yelled. "And that roof doesn't come cheap you know..." Blink then began to slow the train down. "There!" Blink examed. "I've slowed the train down. Now you won't be thrown off! Now go get them!"

Guin nodded and called the Skylanders over.

One of the Links finally pry open the roof hatch...Before being blasted off the train. Trigger happy then jumped through the roof and began to blast Links. "Hey! Lizard losers! Eat gold!" Trigger happy yelled before firing like crazy.

Guin then climbed out next. At that moment. A link was about to strike him with a staff. Guin instincts took over. He drew his sword and slice through the staff. Before sending the link flying off the train.

Soon more Skylanders began to climb out. And began to battle the Links.

Guin soon found himself surrounded by Links. But before they could attack one of the links were shot by a projectile. Guin then turned to the source of the shot and saw Swarm flying beside the train.

"Feel the sting!" Swarm cryed out. He then swoop down and knocked several Links off the train. He then gave a salute to Guin before flying off.

"Was that the last of them?" Guin asked Kane.

"Yeah, I Think- hold on a moment." Kane then threw his stagger. Which hit a Link who was about to get on Train. The stagger then came back to Kane. "Ok. THAT was the last of them."

"Good. Lets head back inside." Guin said before turning towards the roof hatch and jumped inside. The others soon followed.

"Now that those Links or whatever they were are gone." Blink said as Guin and the others quickly seated. "Let's Rocket!" Blink then slam the ignition button. Causing the Train to blast off again.

* * *

"So...You made sure to slow them down?" Glumshakes asked Skrap.

"Yeah..." Skrap said. "I also sent some Links to slow those dopes down even more."

"Great!" Glumshakes said looking around. "So...Were's the tools?"

"Um...Did'nt you bring them?" Skrap said dimwittedly. Glumshakes only responded by repeatedly slapping himself in the face.

Suddenly the tracks they were standing on began to vabrate. "Uh...Glum?" Skrap nervously asked. Before being run over by our heroes train. Glumshakes and Skrap were now hanging on to the side of the train. Trigger happy saw them through the side window. And grinned. He clicked the switch to the afterburners on the side of the train. Which in turn. Frying both Glumshakes and Skrap. They both then let go. They landed on the tracks behind the speeding train. "Suddenly... I lost my appetite for fryed chicken..." Skrap mumbled. Earning a groan from Glumshakes.

* * *

"Trigger Happy! Stop playing with the afterburners!" Guin scolded. Earning a mischievous grin from the gremlin.

"We're now approaching the Phoenix temple." Blink said.

The train then made a screeching stop. It stopped right in front of a temple. Which was suspended on a stone pillar. At the base of the stone pillar was a sea of lava.

"Now. Since our bodies can't reistand the heat of a volcano." Guin said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Hold out your hands. Please." The Skylanders along with the dino posse, Held out their hands. Guin then place a strange berry in each of their palms. The fruit looked like a ice cube. However had a blue stem on top. "We're going to need extra protection. That's way I packed a abundance of Chilly Cherries."

Terrafin just looked at the Chilly Cherry he had. Before gulping it down. "...AGGGGGG!" Terrafin shouted before grabbing his head. "Brain...Freeze..."

"Oh... And make sure you roll it around in your mouths before swallowing. It causes extremely painful headaches." Guin added.

The others then ate their Chilly Cherries. "Yuck! It taste like frozen fish!" Lucy gagged.

"I don't see what the deal is..." Guin said swallowing his Cherry next. "I find the tast... delectable in my opinion." Guin said savoring the taste.

They then headed out into the fiery sanctuary of... The Phoenix Temple!

* * *

Please review and stay tune!


End file.
